Hearts That Fit Together
by brendonwentz
Summary: PatchxNora Fanfic with Lemons from the first chapter and throughout. Follow Patch and Nora in the ups and downs of their relationship with a lot of twists and turns thrown in! Enjoy. R&R!
1. First Time

Patch strode towards me, calmly, cooly like he was completely prepared for what was about to happen. His thumbs were hooked casually into the belt loops of his black jeans.  
The way he walked; so sexy, so alluring, made my heart beat eccelerate. I swallowed back my nerves and placed my hand cautiously on my chest just below my neck. It was hot and clammy.  
I looked up to see Patch advancing in on me. "Come to me Angel" He whispered as his mouth came into contact with my ear. He grazed his teeth across my jawline until they came into contact with my lips.

Swinging my arms loosley around his shoulders, I kissed him back hungrily, with a burning passion deep within me, that was finally bubbling up to the surface of my emotions. "P-Patch" I mumbled, between kisses.

I could feel him smiling beneath my lips "You want me Angel?" He grinned as he curled his arms tightly around my waist.

"Yes," I breathed, "with every bone in my body." I pulled him closer to me; not daring to let him go. Ever.

His kisses deepened, our mouths worked together like dance partners working on an intricate routine that couldn't afford mistakes.  
Not once letting his mouth leave mine, he pushed me gently back onto my couch. His hands were exploring my body in a way that may have looked vulgar from an outsiders veiw but from my perspective; the way he touched me was sexy, seductive and passionate. His soft hands ran over me, bursting with desire. A desire so hot, so desperate to be fulfilled that he could obviously hardly contain it. He moaned softly.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him as close to me as I could, until he couldn't be any closer, until our two seperate bodies were practically one.  
"Oh Angel..." Patch groaned in my ear as his hands slithered up inside my shirt, lifting off over my head. I heard my top drop to the floor with a gentle thump as he threw it behind him. Suddenly a fresh, new, firey burst of passion, heat and love exploded from inside of me and within seconds I had ripped Patch's own t-shirt off his body and dropped it onto the ground. My hands groped and clawed at his naked torso, wanting him more than I had ever expected to want him. "I love you." I whispered, clearly by his ear. Patch paused. His mouth stopped kissing my neck and his hands stopped caressing my thighs. I heard him sigh, but it was more like a sigh of relief than a sigh of dissapointment.

"I love you too Angel." He grinned, kissing my seductivley on the ear lobe, "and nothing will ever change that. I love you and your mine, no matter what." Tangling my hands through his dark, messy hair, I whispered "Those words just made my entire purpose become more clear. Again my beautiful gaurdian, I love you" Kissing my neck, my shoulders, my chest and my neck again, Patch mumbled "all the more reason to make love, Angel."

That sentence sent a shiver through my entire body, making me shake with an emotion that I could only describe as lust. This was it. Patch's hands moved down towards my shorts, he gently slid them down to my ankles and when they reached my feet, I kicked them off. As I went to do the same for Patch's jeans; my hands started to shake. He took a hold of them, steadying them. "You don't have to do this Angel. Not unless you want to. Not unless your ready"

"Of course I want to" I said. He let go of my hands and I realised they were still and at that moment I knew I was ready. I un zipped Patch's jeans and yanked them down his legs, hardly being able to contain the burning desire within me. Patch slid his hands across my back, pulling me up right, I wrapped my legs tighter around him as he rose into a standing position. He carried me upstairs, kissing me along the way, stroking my arms, biting my neck.

When we reached my bedroom, we flopped onto the bed, giggling and kissing. Then for one single moment we stopped, frozen in time. The only sound was the matching thump of our heart beats and the soft but ragged huffs of our breathing. Patch looked at me. He looked at me in a way he had never looked at me like before. And the only emotion I picked up from his eyes was love. Pure, undying, love. Suddenly our underwear was off, strewn across my bedroom floor. I shivered, realizing I'd forgotten to turn on the heat when I got in. "Cold Angel?" Patch asked, as our bodies drew closer and closer together.

A small, shaky nod was all I could manage. "Don't worry," Patch said as he softly pulled my throw over our heads "I'll warm you up." He covered my shivering body in kisses. He ran his hands over every available space of skin he could reach. His hands traveled down my body until they were softly grazing the insides of my thighs.

I shuddered as an amazing heat seared through my legs and...else where. Gasping, I pulled Patch closer to me. "Now." I whispered, "I want you to make love to me Patch."

Looking me deep in the eyes, not letting go of my gaze, he grinned. "Your wish is my command," he paused, "Angel."

Closing my eyes, I waited for him to push himself inside me and when he did the most amazing pleasure shot through me. "Oh Patch!" I gasped, breathlessly. I hooked my legs around his waist and felt the push and press of his hips.

Groping and clawing against his back, I pulled my self closer to his body. I couldn't get enough of him. I felt my tight walls close around him, I was close, so close. "Patch," I repeated. "No..." I gasped as I felt him slow down, "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck as he groaned and grunted, the pleasure obviously taking hold of him as well. "My Angel," he moaned, over and over, "My beautiful, beautiful Angel."

Pulling his face forward to meet mine, I crushed my lips to his and glazed my tongue over his teeth, he gently nibbled my bottom lip, only increasing the amounts of gorgeous pleasure that shot through me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climax and I wanted nothing more than to be there already.

"Say...say my name" I gasped, my voice becoming louder and more urgent by the minute.

"Angel..." He groaned, burying his face into my neck.

"My real name." I moaned, not being able to contain the up coming orgasm.

"Nora!" He whispered, biting my ear and nibbling at my shoulder.

He pushed into me, hips moving smoothly, in and out with no hassle at all. He was good. Too damn good. I could feel my toes curling and my forehead begin to sweat.

Gripping the bed sheets, I cried out as I climaxed. My chest heaving.

Patch came not long after I did, when he did he rolled off me and collapsed beside me, huffing loudly.

"I love you Nora Grey." He mumbled, pulling me under his arm.

"I love you too," I paused, "Jev Cipriano."

And with that, our bodies melted together, closing in on one another as if we were shaped to fit together. And I knew with out a doubt, our hearts were shaped to fit together aswell.


	2. My Angel

My beautiful Angel. She was lying next to me, sleeping, chest heaving up and down. Breathing soft, gentle and quiet.

Sighing happily, I trailed my finger lightly up and down her arm. I had never been more in love.

Happy thoughts caressed my mind. Memories, beautiful memories with Nora.

She rolled over in her sleep, her head was now resting on my bare chest, I stroked her hair, feeling the smooth silkiness of it under my fingers.

Suddenly her breaths got louder and faster until she was practically panting. "Patch" She breathed.

My eyes widened. Dreaming about me huh Angel? I chuckled to myself.

"Patch don't..." She mumbled. Don't? Don't what? Gently rolling her off of me, I sat up urgently, waiting for more.

"Don't stop." She sighed. A cocky smile played around my lips. Well, if she's dreaming about it...I must be good.

"Yes..." She groaned, arching her back and hugging her pillow.

She rolled over again. A small smile pasted across her face. Leaning back onto the soft pillow, I placed my arms behind my head and chuckled to myself again. "Oh Patch..." I muttered, "you do know how to please."

Just then, Nora sat up all of a suddden. Her face was flushed and her hair was sticking to her forehead and cheeks.

"Okay Angel?" I asked, barely hiding my grin.

"Urm..." she paused, glancing around the room, "yeah good." She blinked, pressing the back of her hand to her head.

"So..." My eyes grazed over her body before resting on her facr. "Nice dream?" I bit my lip to my self from chuckling. She shot me a confused look. "You were...talking a bit."

Her cheeks flamed red. "Uhh...I-I was?" She muttered, straightening her self out and running her fingers through her tangeled hair.

I nodded. "Oh yeah." I grinned, winking at her and leaning up on one elbow to get a better look at my Angel. Her hair was ruffled sexily, her naked body was tangled in bed sheets; bed sheets that were only just covering all the right places.

Sighing, she lay down next to me. "Do I want to know what I said?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Urm..." I restrained from laughing, "'Patch', 'Don't stop', 'Yes'" Then suddenly I couldn't help it and a huge, throaty laugh escaped my lips.

Rolling over she groaned. "No!" But she was laughing along with me. "Well," She said, tears in her eyes from the giggles, "If you must know...it was a very good dream..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I could tell." I muttered, poking her in the stomach.

"Shut up!" She growled, hitting me with her pillow.

"Hey, hey!" I chuckled, holding my arms up in protest.

"What?" She sighed.

I paused, "your boobs are falling out of their duvet cover" I said, winking. "Not that I'm complaining."

She irritabley pulled the blanket up around her breasts...and that made me wish I hadn't said anything. "I take it back, the dream sucked!" She pouted, turning away from me.

Crawling over to her, I slid my arms around her waist and nipped at her ear and kissed her neck, "That's not what it sounded like." I whispered.

She sighed, but didn't protest. She relaxed into my arms and turned her head to kiss my lips.

The kiss sent an electric shock through my body, I still wasn't used to be able to...feel things. I sighed into the kiss and pulled my Angel closer.

She moaned, a soft grumbling sound in the back of her throat.

I slowly slipped my tongue through the parting between her lips, she tangled her hands through my hair and pulled me closer to her.

It took me a minute to process the fact that one of her hands was slowly travelling down my...naked...body.

Sitting up suddenly, I pulled away. "Angel what are you doing."

She looked at me, "don't pretend you don't want me to..." she whispered, sitting up with me.

"I...well of course I want you to but..." I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say. "I don't think it's a good idea." I finlly finished, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Then don't think..." Nora whispered in my ear, whilst stroking her hand gently down my chest. "Just feel."

I gulped, her words sent a firey burst of passion, exploding through my body.

"What do you want me to do Patch?" She asked, alluringly.

I answered her with a kiss. A kiss so full of passion, desire and want that it made my Angel catch her breath.

She pulled me up off of the bed until I was in a standing position. "Ready?" She breathed.

Nodding, I watch her slowly crouch down, hands running down each side of my body as she went.

Then all of a sudden, her hand was cupped around my penis. Gasping, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "Oh God..." I groaned.

"I want you to know..." said Nora, "I've never done this before."

Gulping, I stroked her hair and smiled. "No worries Angel."

She gently started to stroke her hand up and down. Slowly. Sensually. Irrestibley. She was driving me crazy. Cruelling tempting me and teasing me.

The pleasure was un bearable. Nora's hands were soft yet firm. The way she ran her hands over me felt un imaginabley good. I didn't believe for a second she hadn't done this before.

Her rythm suddenly became faster and more demanding. "Angel." I groaned.

"Am I doing okay?" She asked innocently but grinning mishcieviously.

"Better than okay." I breathed, looping my hands behind my neck and sighing.

She nodded and carried on rubbing. I was on the edge of a cliff. And I wanted to be over the edge.

"Nora!" I moaned, biting my lip. It wasn't long before I climaxed and flopped back on the bed, chest heaving, heart thumping.

She crawled sexily up towards me and leaned over me, her breasts caressing my chest. "My turn?" She whispered in my ear before kissing my neck and nipping my shoulders.

Before she had a chance to consider what my answer would be, I flipped her over so I was on top and started kissing her neck. I moved slowly down her chest, kissing each of her boobs gently.

When I reached her belly, I leant down and kissed that too, softly.

I traced my hand, lightly down the side of her body, feeling her smooth skin and her delicious curves under my touch; before moving my hand across and lightly running one finger up the inside of her thigh.

"You ready Angel?" I whispered, kissing her hip.

"Yes." She breathed, I slowly inserted one finger inside of her and thrust it gently back and forth.

"Oh Patch." She moaned, smiling. "This is even better than my dream."

Laughing, I lightly kissed her clit. "I live to please."

"Oh yes you do." She sighed, raking her hands through my dark hair. A small moan escaped her lips as I kissed her.

I continued to push my finger into her.

"More." She demanded.

I slid another finger inside and started thrusting again, faster than before.

"Patch!" She groaned, breathlessly.

I looked up at her face, her cheeks were flushed with a rosey pink and her teeth were resting on her soft, full lips. She was breath takingly beautiful and I wanted to please her. She deserved it.

After a short amount of time Nora came. The most beautiful moaning, sigh erupted from her chest and as I heard it, a warm, fuzzing feeling appeared in my lower belly.

I crawled up beside her, as she had done with me, and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and snuggled under my arm, nuzzling my chest with her head.

"Your amazing." She spoke, biting her lip.

I stroked her hair, and chuckled. "I bet you say that to every guy you've slept with."

I felt her smile melt away. "Patch...your my...first. I mean last night was my...yeah I lost my virginity."

Bending down to kiss her head, I gently grazed her cheek with my finger. "Good." I mumbled. "I'm glad."

Her smile crept back across her face as she drifted into a calm, happy sleep.  



	3. Intrusion

**Authors Note; Hey guys. I won't lie. I don't think this is one of my _best_ stories but I did try.**

**I tried to make this one a bit more of a "Lemon" because my friend Chloe [username; evelyttlex] wanted me to ;) But I think it kind of failed. Sorry. **

Gold light was dancing around me, a white fog of goodness and purity sparkled infront of my eyes.

Soft, pale sand caressed my feet as I ran and a smooth, cool hand was gripping mine with the most loving touch.

A warm breeze bounced across my cheeks, fluffing my hair gently about my face.

The most beautiful sound of a deep, husky, loving, sexy voice sang through the air. Patch.

My guardian angel, singing the most deep love song, softly into my ear. I wanted to hold on to the moment forever; I wanted to keep a mental picture of what was happening right now in this very moment, I didn't want anything to change. I just wanted this to last and last and last. But it couldn't

I was dreaming.

My eyes fluttered open and they could no longer see gold lights and pure, white veils of goodness. All they could see was my bland bedroom ceiling. The bright afternoon sun filtered through the blinds and into the room, making my eyes ache and want to return under their dark shields called eye lids.

A cool wind was rolling calmly in through the open window.

I groped the bedsheets. They were cold and crisp. Sitting up, I shook my head to clear my foggy mind. My head reeled and the room spun.

"Gah." I muttered to myself, "head rush."

Pressing my palm firmly against my forehead, waiting for the wave of pain to dissapear, I blinked sleep out of my eyes. When the head rush was gone I looked around once more.I was alone. Patch was no longer here.

Sighing, I flopped back down onto my bed. I should've known after the events of last night...he probably wouldn't have stayed.

Turning my head to the side, I noticed the clock. 12.35pm, it read.

"Damn it's late." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes again and deciding to sit up once more. I yawned and stretched my arms behind my head, taking a deep breath.

That intake of air suddenly forced a gorgeous smell to waft past my nose. Sniffing again curiously, I tried to work out what it was. Eggs? I breathed in through my nose; Bacon?

A cheerful smile danced around my lips as I realised Patch was still here. And cooking me breakfast!

I shot up off the bed and began to head for the door when I realised; I was naked.

One of Patch's t-shirts was strewn across the floor. Grabbing it, I shoved it over my head and headed out the room.

As I tiptoed down the stairs, the sound of sizzling bacon filled my ears.

The closer I got the kitchen, the more sounds began to come clear; the sound of the radio playing quietly and the sound of Patch whistling tunefully along to it.

I grinned from ear to ear.

When I saw Patch in a light like this...I loved it. He seemed less sexy and more...adorable.

Peering round the kitchen door, I saw him gently swaying from side to side to the music.

I bit my lip. So cute!

At that second he spun around.

His lips lifted at both corners when he saw me. "G'mornin' Angel." He grinned.

"Good afternoon." I corrected him, pointing at the clock on the oven.

"My bad," he whispered, as I moved in on him to kiss him.

Our lips touched and a beautiful shiver, slivered down my spine.

When he pulled away, the feel of him lingered on my lips, leaving a gorgeous tingling sensation.

"Making breakfast?" I questioned.

He nodded, "for you, my love." The smile I loved so dearly, played about his lips, making my heart sore.

"You didn't have to -" I began.

"No," Patch cut me off, "but I wanted to."

Grinning, I planted another kiss, firmly on his lips.

"Go sit," He crooned, "it's almost ready."

I wandered dreamily over to the kitchen table, my head spinning and my thoughts dizzy with this feeling called love.

Nothing could stop me smiling.

Less than a minute after I sat down, Patch brought my plate through, and sat down opposite.

An obvious veil of elecricity, energy and heat floated between us, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention.

I gingerly cut off a sliver of bacon and pushed my fork into, as I raised to my mouth, I looked at Patch who was gazing at me intently. Studying me. Watching me.

"Patch..." I offered.

He nodded, smiling.

"About last night," I gulped, "do we need to talk about that?"

"Do we?" He asked, shrugging, "I don't know, I mean...we had sex. What is there to talk about?"

I winced at how blasee he sounded, like it wasn't a big deal to him.

My wince must have caught his eye because he placed a hand gently over mine and looked at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said sternly but lovingly. "Last night meant the world to me. Nothing can ever compare to that. Last night, when I saw how much you loved me...that gave me a purpose to live Nora Grey."

"Okay," I nodded, putting bacon in my mouth, "I love you too Patch."

"Good." He winked.

I tucked into my breakfast, the entire time, Patch staring right into my soul with his deep, dark eyes.

When I was nearly done, his hand slowly began to creep up my leg.

His t-shirt I was wearing, settled appropriatley just above my knee but, un surprisingly, Patch's hand found it's way up there.

I tensed up slightly.

I liked it, of course I did but...it didn't feel as right as before, it didn't feel as loving.

"Patch I don't think we should do thi-" I began.

He cut me off; "woah!" His eyes widened and a grin crept upon his face, "no panties eh?" He winked at me once more.

Slapping his hand away, I pulled the hem of his t-shirt down. "No. I couldn't..." I paused, he stared me down, "find them." I finished.

He look un convinced. "What's the problem Angel?" He asked, in a teasing voice.

"There is no problem." I retorted.

Getting up off my chair and taking my plate to the sink, I looked over my shoulder and added; "lovely food by the way."

He followed me, "yeah I layed the eggs my self." He joked, wrapping his arms aroung my waist.

Pulling away, I mumbled, "did you now."

I didn't know what was with me. I just wasn't in the mood anymore. It was like...after last night he just wanted to touch me.

He didn't want to love me anymore.

"Why are you being so blunt with me Nora?" He asked, pouting and pulling my face towards him.

I couldn't move my head but I looked away, just using my eyes.

"C'mon." He pushed, "did I do something bad?"

My lip twitched slightly, but I would not allow myself to smile.

"Are you gonna punish me." He whispered, his mouth now at my ear. "I'm sorry if I upset you Angel." He kissed my neck, nibbled at my ear lobe, planted soft kisses up and down my cheek bone.

I gave in to him. I just couldn't stand it anymore. His voice was so sexy, his face was so beautiful, his body was so buff.

There was no saying no to Patch.

"Your forgiven" I breathed as I pushed my lips against his and locked my arms around him.

His hands caressed my hips, making his t-shirt ride up at the sides.

"Gonna tell me what I did?" He muttered, against my cheek as we kissed.

"I just thought," I paused as he nibbled lightly on my bottom lip, "That you didn't want to love me you just wanted to..."

His hand traced down the curved of my waist.

"Touch me." I spoke softly, quietly, worridly.

"I want to do both Nora Grey." He said, seductively.

His palm pressed, hotly into the small of my back as he drew me closer.

"But don't ever question my love for you." He finally said sternly, looking me firmly in the eye.

"Are you giving me some kind of verbal warning here?" I asked, trying to sound sexy and cute.

It seemed to work. His eyes glinted and sparkled with lust.

"You won't get one as long as your a good girl." He breathed against my ear as his hands wandered down to my butt.

Trailing my hands all over his bare chest, I took in a deep lungful of his delicious smell.

I gasped as he gently squeezed my butt. I couldn't recall him ever doing that.

I liked the way it made my pulse race and my temperature sky rocket.

Patch lifted his t-shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor.

He looked at me then, his hands dangling by his sides.

It was odd, during a moment like this, not to have him touching me somewhere.

"Nora, my Angel...I just...I can't get over how beatiful you are."

Self conciously, I stood there in front of him, completely naked. Baring all.

My cheeks flamed red as he took me in, his eyes grazing slowly over me.

He stepped out of his boxers and took a step towards me, our energy connecting as we grew closer.

I could feel the electricity between us.

Looking down I noticed his, rather impressive erection.

I'd never properly noticed how big he actually was and it made my heart thump.

Everything about him was amazing.

I'd always told my self that I wouldn't be one to think that size mattered but maybe that was because the only dick I'd seen belonged to Patch.

And I can tell you this now; it was fucking huge.

Smiling, I looked back up at him.

"I want you Patch." I spoke clearly and deliberatley, smiling at him.

"What part of me do you want Angel?" He asked, sexily, kissing my neck and resting a hand on my heaving breasts.

My heart thumped. "You know what part." I whispered in his ear, attempting to sound seductive.

Patch pulled away. "Uh uh." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "You are _not_ getting away with that."

He gripped me by the waist and pulled my roughly towards him.

"Now tell me what. you. want." He demanded, licking his lips.

I gulped. "Your cock?" I offered.

"Correct answer." He laughed, pushing my backwards up against the kitchen work top.

God I wanted him so bad. But did I want him on top of my kitchen counter? No not really. I wasn't that kind of girl.

I pushed him away from me and walked him out the door and into the living room.

I was taking control this time. Pushing Patch over onto the sofa, I scrambled on top of him.

"Woah Angel what's got into you?" He asked.

Shrugging, I leant down to kiss him again but this kiss was different; it was softer, slower than the usual ones. No lust involved. Just plain love. That was what I liked.

We looked into eachothers eyes, his dark and sparkling, mine light and shining. They matched in a weird little way of their own.

Patch smiled at me then, "Come on, let's do this." He flipped me over so he was on top of me.

I smiled back at him, I could feel the electrifying connection buzzing between us.

I was off in a world of daydreams when Patch went inside of me; it shocked me so I gasped loudly with pleasure.

He chuckled, "enjoying ourselves already are we?"

"Aren't you?" I mumbled, biting my lip as he thrusted in and out.

He kissed my neck and spoke into my skin, "of course I am."

Smiling, I moaned as a fresh wave of pleasure crashed through me.

"You like that?" Patch breathed as he traced his tongue across my shoulders and pushed him self deeper inside of me, his thrusts becoming slower.

"God, yeah" I groaned, tangling my legs around his, my toes curled and my legs shook with the pleasure.

Patch reached down with his hands and softly touched my clit, his whispering touch made me shiver and squirm. Every touch was electrifying, every kiss was heart poundingly wonderful. My body was shaking and goose bumps were rising across my skin.

As Patch continued to kiss me, I ran my hands up and down his perfect body, his cold, smooth skin feeling nothing but perfect under my touch, I could feel him smiling under my lips as he crept through my mind.

His thrusts got faster all of a sudden, making my jaw drop and my breaths quicken. I gulped in deep lung fulls of air, trying desperately not to moan too loud; there was something about Patch that made me not want to always show him exactly how damn _good_ he made me feel.

I realized at that point that I forgot to shield my thoughts. Patch smirked and pushed deeper into me; causing me to catch my breath and whimper with pleasure.

Urg he was really playing the game this time.

But I didn't care. I couldn't bare it anymore, I couldn't hold it in; "Patch I'm...I'm gonna..."

Knock, knock, knock

We paused. Frozen in time.

"Nora!" The letter box clattered, "It's Vee! Open the frikking door will you?"

I clung to patch.

"Don't go Angel." He smirked, kissing me.

"Nora?" Vee yelled.

Smiling, I kissed him back, tangling my hands through his hair. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay right here. Doing this.

I broke away from the kiss; "She'll break the door down if I don't get it."

"Then let the door break." Patch cooed, nipping at my neck.

"I don't think that would go down too well with my mom," I sighed, as Vee banged angrily on the door. I began gently pushing Patch off of me, gasping as he exited my body.

I walked back through to the kitchen to get Patch's t-shirt.

Shoving it over my head, I glanced back at Patch who was pulling his clothes on too.

Smiling at him, I went to get the door.

I opened it to a frowning Vee.

"Finally! It's freakin' cold out here!" She huffed, pushing past me and into the kitchen, carrying two coffee's and a box of doughnuts.

"Come right in Vee." I muttered, following after her.

We entered the kitchen at the same time to see Patch. Half naked.

And it was the un mentionable part that was not covered.

"SHIT!" Vee squealed, shading her eyes with her arm.

"Uhh hey Vee?" Patch offered, quickly jumping into his boxers.

She gained her composure and, putting the coffee and doughnuts down, folded her arms across her chest.

"I hope I didn't..._inturrupt_ anything." She said.

Me and Patch exchanged a smirking glance.

"Nothing Vee," I assured her, still keeping my eyes on Patch. "Nothing at all."


	4. Private Property

**Authors Note! - This actual chapter doesn't have any 'Lemons' in it but it is a chapter leading up to a very Lemony chapter from Nora's POV. But please don't not read this just because it's not a Lemon because tbh I am quite proud of this chapter, I think it's quite good :') 3**

I sat alone on my Angel's bed, the soft sheets, cool under my bare back.

After the little...encounter in the kitchen, her and Vee had gone out. Nora was reluctant to leave me, I could tell. She wanted to pick up where we left off.

So did I. But in all honesty there was nothing I could do. They'd been gone for only an hour and I'd been feeling oddly self concious in Nora's house. Alone.

I knew her mum wasn't to return for another few days but I had the most irritating hunch niggling away at my mind, that she would come back sooner than expected and find me roaming around her house.

Laying back on the bed, I kicked my feet up and stared at her fan. It whizzed idly round and round, causing a breeze, keeping cool, not a care in the world. It was stupid but I wanted to be that darned fan.

Not in the sense that I wanted to be a peice of plastic that whizzed around in circles causing wind day after day...but in the sense that it was...breezy, calm, cool.

I knew I appeared to be all those things on the outside with my dark swoopy hair, my ball cap and my 'cold as ice and dark as the night' eyes but on the inside I just wasn't; I was struggling through adolescence, attempting to hide my true emotions which really were drowning me.

For some reason I didn't want to show Nora how she really made me feel. She made me feel like I was walking on air, floating through clouds, flying through the highest of skies. She made me feel protected, nothing beneath me, above me or below me that could hurt me. She made my heart swoop and do a double turn everytime she kissed me.

All these things she made me feel, yet I didn't want to show it? I didn't understand myself.

Sighing, I turned over and burried my face in her cool pillow. It's soft, squashy content comforting my face and supporting my head.

I felt like sleeping. But I knew I couldn't.

Checking the clock, I sighed. 2.13pm. I wanted my Angel. I needed her; she was like my oxygen. Everytime she left I struggled to breathe. My chest felt tight and my heart felt heavy and slow.

She was like a drug to me. When I was with her my pulse soared, my mood was brilliant, my heart raced, my temperture sky rocketed, a smile never left my face...when she went away? I practically got withdrawl symptoms.

I felt cold, shivery, sometimes even sick. My heart felt slow and lagging compared to it's usual thrumming self. I felt sad, bored, depressed, frustrated.

Groaning into the pillow, I thought of what I could possibly do.

I swivelled my eyes around the room when something caught my eye.

A small green light, blinked and winked at me; the standby button on the computer.

A grin creeping onto my face, I slowly got off the bed and walked over to Angel's desk.

Wiggling the mouse, I chuckled to myself as the desktop immediatley flashed up infront of me.

"Well," I muttered to myself, "that's what yah get for not locking your computer."

Now what to do? Games? Social networking? Porn maybe? No. None of the above interested me in anyway. Nora on the other hand, Nora was what interested me.

Yes; I could pretty much always see clearly into her mind seeing as she hadn't really mastered the art of hiding things, but I had always been curious to really know what was going on in there.

The type of things she talked about with Vee.

That's why her IM was the perfect place to start nosing about in.

I clicked the little IM desktop icon, it popped up in my face quite suddenly, nearly making me jump.

Angel's username was already saved into the little box but now...password.

This wasn't nearly as difficult as you would think. Well for me at least.

Many a time had I been in the same room as her when she had been typing her password into her IM and thinking it in her head at the same time.

Smugly, I tapped in the letters P-A-T-C-H.

A grin spread across my lips as the IM logged me in pretty much straight away. I laughed a cocky laugh to my self and scrolled up and down through her contacts searching. Searching. Searching...

Vee.

Aha! I was here! The main attraction. This was becoming more fun by the minute.

Of course; there was a tiny part of me that felt bad for snooping through Nora's private...information like this but...I know she would do it too if she got the chance.

I right clicked Vee's name and a list of options appeared infront of me; Send E-Mail, Send IM, Block Contact, Delete Contact, View Contact History.

Forcing aside a strong urge to click 'Block Contact' and then 'Delete Contact', I clicked 'View Contact History'.

A little window popped up in front of me.

All of Nora and Vee's past conversations were here. Right in front of my eyes. I smiled and began scrolling down, searching for recent dates.

After not long, my hand began to fall alseep, I'd been scrolling for a long, long time. Man; Vee and Nora had a lot to talk about. Suddenly my name flickered in front of me.

It was Vee who had seemed to start this conversation.

'So,' she'd put, 'hows life with patch? x'

'good i guess.' Nora had replied.

"Good she guesses?" I exclaimed, quite angrily, to myself.

Narrowing my eyes, I continued to read.

'good u guess? x' Vee had said.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly." I muttered, as I scrolled down to see Nora's answer.

'well i put that cause i cant begin to describe what i actually feel for that guy. its just too much. its insane. ive never felt this way before. every time i see him i feel like my heart is gonna pop out of my chest. i love him. alot.' She'd sent

My heart took a double turn. I knew Nora loved me, of course I knew; she told me almost every day but...I'd never seen it written down in words like that.

All her true feelings had finally been revealed to me, I had never realised they were so feverant.

Happily, I smiled to my self and continued to read.

'what about the sex?" Vee'd now put.

I gulped. "Oh gawd..." I muttered.

'do you want an honest answer?" Nora had replied.

Did I really want to keep reading? This was getting way too intimate. Nora had never really told me how I was in bed...I mean...during sex? Of course she...urr...told me I guess but did I really want to know how she really and honestly felt about it?

Uh heck yes.

Scrolling down some more, I saw Vee's answer; she'd put a winking face which I guessed was her waying of saying "hell yes."

'absoloutley amazing.' Nora had concluded.

Leaning back in the chair, satisfied, a wide grin spread across my face. "I still got it." I mumbled, laughingly.

Click.

My head spun around, the sound of a key in a lock echoed up the stairs.

"Shit." I spat, shutting down all of the IM windows and quickly logging off Nora's computer. I could hear her sneakers bouncing up the stairs as she called out, in her beautiful husky voice "Patch?"

"Hey." I spoke back as I spun her desk chair around to face the door, she grinned as she sauntered through the door frame. "Hello." She mumbled softly, walking towards me and placing her self on my lap.

I could feel a warm feel coil and tighten in the pit of my stomach, butterflies fired up inside of me as Nora wrapped her arms around my neck and bent her head down to press her lips to mine, I willingly responded, mashing my mouth to hers and moving rythmically around.

Nora moaned under my lips and tightened her grip around my shoulders, slowly, I slid my hands up under neath her shirt and then down the length of her back until they were resting comfortabley on the small of it; I felt goosebumps rise over her skin.

I kissed her neck as she sighed happily, "so," she began to say, "how was your day?" She asked me as I nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Torture," I started to mutter between kisses, "I hate being away from you." She chuckled lightly as she raked her hand through my un ruly, dark hair.

"Well as a little...reunion we could always..." she paused, "pick up where we left off before Vee interrupted us." I looked up at her, a cheeky smile playing about my lips, she bit her lip as our eyes connected blissfully.

"So your up for some more of that amazing sex?" I scoffed, smugly. She looked at me again, a confused expression crossing her face. Then suddenly, her jaw dropped.

"Hey! You looked through my-" I cut her off with a long, lingering kiss that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist, but maybe I was wrong; I felt her mouth tense under my lips. I ignored it as I continued to push and press my mouth to hers.

She pushed me away. "You read through my private things!" She exclaimed.

I winked at her cockily. "You shouldn't make your password so easy to guess. Patch? Really?" I sniggered. Her cheeks flamed red, "Shut up."

"C'mon, you can be mad at me later..." I paused, "but first, how about you take me up on my offer?" I leant my head to the side and looked at her, I could see her eyes filling with desire as I snaked my hands seductively around her waist, knowing I could easily draw her in.

_Angel._ I spoke to her mind, _You know you can't resist me._ I tightened my grip around her body and pulled her closer to me. _So why are you trying? _Stroking one hand up the inside of her leg, I pulled it around my waist so her crotch was pressed up against mine.

Her face was moving slowly towards mine again, her cheeks were flushed and I know she could feel the bulge in my pants pressing into the inside of her thigh.

"What makes you so God damned sexy?" She asked as her lips came into contact with mine. I had her.

Mine. Forever.


	5. Most Amazing Experiences Ever

**Authors Note [again ;)] - Hey I just want to say that this chapter wasn't just down to me and I would like to thank my friends Chloe [username; evelyttle] and Chelsea [username; chelsaymay] They wrote parts of it ... well Chelsea wrote the first line ;) Anyway also I know you guys have said you like that I have a storyline and dialog before I go into a Lemon, well on this one I actually don't because it is all in the last chapter so read that before you read this if you haven't read this yet! Thanks! 3**

I moaned under the bewitching touch of Patch's lips against mine. He had me under his spell as usual. I gave into him every time, he was so freaking irresistable.

"I knew I could get you to give in to me Nora." He laughed, kissing me. Shrugging, I leaned further towards him, parting my lips against his; he responded to me quickly and inserted his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around mine.

He traced his hand lighlty up and down the inside of my leg, making my insides feel warm and fuzzy and...wet. There was a pulsing feeling inside of me which happened every time Patch began to turn me on.

I could feel his boner pressing up against me, and I didn't want it to be pressing up against me. I wanted it to be inside me.

As I was sitting on top of him, I had more power over what was happening so as soon as I wanted, I could drag him back over to my bed and let him take me.

But not yet; I kissed hungrily down the side of his neck and nibbled softly at his ear lobe and shoulder blade.

He groaned into my hair as he kissed the top of my hair and caressed his hands along the back of my ass.

I bucked my hips forward so that my crotch rubbed over his erection. A spluttered moan erupted from his throat. "Angel." He whispered, touching every available area of skin he could get to.

He fingered the hem of my t-shirt and began lifting it off, I raised my arms to make it easier for him to slip it off over my head.

I didn't need to do the same for him, his perfect, slender, toned torso was already bare.

Kissing his chest, I let my hands travel freely down his body and to his pants, I unzipped them carefully and began sliding them off.

He smiled and dragged his hands through my hair.

When his pants were scattered across my bedroom floor, I began fiddling with the buttons on my jeans, I was flustered with a gaping want for him that my hands were fumbling, soon they were replaced with Patch's and my jeans were sliding down my legs and to the floor.

We were both standing up now, hands wandering, exploring over eachothers half naked bodies. Patch's hands found the clasp on my bra and skillfully un hooked it, I shimmied out of it and it fell to the floor in a lacey heap.

His gaze travelled to my breasts, and rested upon them. "Your so beautiful." He moaned.

"Are you talking to me or my boobs?" I whispered, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, his everything.

He chuckled as he kissed my left breast and fondled the other, gently.

I couldn't help but moan quietly, as he slipped off my panties and dropped them to the floor, stepping out of them I hooked my hands under the elastic of his boxers and guided them down.

His hand ran up the inside of my thigh, but it didn't circulate and travel back down again, it continued upwards and before I could count to three, he'd inserted his finger inside of me.

"Oh my God." I groaned as pleasure fired through me. I kissed Patch, roughly, forcing his lips apart and sliding my tongue inside; our tongues danced together blissfully.

He pumped his finger in and out of me smoothly and skillfully making me moan and groan at his mercy. "Patch I want you so fucking bad." I whispered into his ear, the words erupting in short gasps and being swallowed up by my cries of pleasure.

"You really want me?" He asked, grunting as my hand made it's way down the length of his body and onto his hard cock. "I really want you." I concluded, rubbing my hand up and down his penis.

Pulling him backwards, we fell heavily onto my bed.

He spread my legs apart with a gentle touch and pushed me open gently with his throbbing tip. He rubbed my clit up and down gently. Teasing me.

"Patch don't, please just take me." I pleaded. He gave into my plea and pushed himself inside me. I gasped at the sudden pleasure that fired through me. "Oh God." I muttered, biting my lip.

Not being able to stand it any longer, I commaned him to thrust in and out of me, harder and harder. It wasn't long before he agreed to my command and penetrated me deeper.

"Oh fuck Patch." I yelled out into the darkness of my empty, hot room. I gripped the bed sheets as his hard cock rubbed against my clit, the pleasure was so intense, so good it made my legs shake and my body quiver and squirm.

"Ahh Patch I'm gonna-" the pleasure was too intense and too damn good to finish my sentence, I could feel my self getting closer; my wonderspot was about to burst with amazing pleasure.

"Not yet Angel." As he thrusted into me, getting faster and faster. His impressive erection was throbbing against my tight walls.

"Patch I can't hold it in..." I breathed against his ear as he kissed and nipped at my neck and shoulders.

I was so close.

"Fuck!" I finally came. My blood surging through my veins with passion and heat. Pleasure burst through my body, making a shiver. A grin was creeping across my face.

"Oh Patch your so amazing." I sighed. He chuckled as he continued to push himself into me, waiting to pleasure himself. I wanted to help. I bucked my hips towards him and tightened my self around his hard bulge.

He groaned softly as I kissed him; slowly running my tongue across his lips. He came inside me, a loud moan erupting through his throat. "Oh Nora!" He gasped, his breath ragged, a smile spreading across his face as he rolled off of me and pulled me under his arm.

"Every time we make love Patch," I spoke, breathlessly, "it goes on my list of most amazing experiences ever.".

He laughed, and rubbed my arm lovingly. "Your list is going to be very long then." He breathed.

"Love you forever Patch." I spoke with confidence, closing my eyes and resting my head on his toned, flawless chest.

"I love you too Nora." He crooned as I fell into a happy, contented sleep with dreams filled with my beautiful lover.


	6. Well I Did Not Expect That

**Authors Note - Hey you guys! :) So with this chapter I am indeed trying something new, and this was a request so I decided to go ahead with it! It's not a lemon; I'm trying to mix it up a bit. But it is still all romance and crap so yeah...enjoy! :D 3 **

**

* * *

**

I sat quietly in my car, picking at my nails boredly and staring out the window. The sun was setting at Delphic, causing orange reflections of light to dance across the waves on the sparkling, indigo ocean.

Checking my wrist watch, I sighed; Rixon had asked me to come and meet him and reluctantly I'd left Nora to do so. I hadn't wanted to. I'd wanted to spend the evening hanging out with my Angel and possibly more than just hanging out.

My cheeks flushed red as I thought about all the things we had done with each other, each corner of my mouth lifted into a smile as I memorised her face and her beautiful body being so close to mine.

It seemed like decades ago since I first met Nora Grey. That bewildering day sitting next to her in Biology...I knew she hated every second of it but it wasn't long before my charm swamped her and she could no longer hide her feelings for me.

And now those small attracted feelings had morphed into much stronger emotions of love, desire and passion.

Chuckling, I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I'd been waiting for Rixon for almost an hour now and I was beginning to loose my patience.

I tapped my foot restlessly and picked at a small stain on my jeans.

Right on cue the door by the passanger seat of my jeep swung open and Rixon slid through it and plonked down onto the soft leather chair. "Evenin' Patch." He smirked at me, his eyes glinting playfully.

"You took your time." I grumbled, looking at him from underneath my ball cap. "You know, I've been waiting here for an hour just for you to show up."

Rixon shrugged, "Sorry, I got sidetracked." Shaking my head again, I drummed my fingers on the stearing wheel of the jeep and stared out into the sunset. "What did you want to see me about anyway?" I asked, sighing.

He elbowed me in the ribs, "I just wanted to come spend some quality time with my old buddy Patch." He joked, grinning mischeiviously. I shot him a look which said 'quit larking around and get to the point you moron.'

Rixon held up his hands, palms faced towards me "Loosen up dude! Seriously I just wanted to come and have a chat with ya'. That's all." He smiled. "Yeah, I gathered that much." I spat. "What you want to have a chat about is what I would like to find out."

"Hmm." He propped his elbow up on the dashboard and leaned towards me. "Life?" He offered. I growled slightly, under my breath. "So you dragged me all the way out to Delphic to talk about life." I concluded.

Rixon shrugged once more, "Yeah you could say that." I sighed and pretty much 'face palmed' my self. "Seriously? That's it?"

He laughed, a deep barking sound that, though I hated to admit it, never failed to make me smile. My lips twitched at the corner. "You are such a moron." A moron who had to go and be my best friend.

"Well spotted." He winked, sitting back in his seat and swinging his feet up to where his elbow previously was. "But in all seriousness; I wanted to talk to you about Nora."

My ears twitched and I looked up at him. Nora? Why would he want to talk about Nora? "I'm listening..." I offered. His gaze bored into mine. "A little birdy tells me your boneing her?" He chuckled, darkly.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Vee. I should have known. "Uhh...that little birdy would be right." I laughed. "And?"

He folded his arms across his chest and looked me in the eye. "And, I'm not happy about it." A laugh spluttered past my lips. "Your not happy about me shagging my own girlfriend?" He nodded. Another laugh exploded out of my mouth and soon I was close to hysterics.

Rixon sat there, stoney faced, lips pushed into a tight line as he waited for me to gain composure. "Are you done?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" I guffawed. Wiping a tear out of my eye, I attempted to control my snickers. "So, your not happy with me having sex with Nora?" I checked.

"No, I'm not." He shrugged. I grinned, a giggle threatening to burst out. "Oh I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "I'll stop fucking her then." I bit my lip to keep a straight face, "Just as long as your happy buddy."

Rixon kissed me then; a long, soft, lingering and extremely wrong kiss! Pushing him away, I stared at him in shock. "Dude! What. The. Fuck?" I spat, fiercely wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"And that is why I am not happy about you boneing Nora." He smiled triumphantly.

"No. No. That was just...dude no!" I yelled. Leaning away from him as his eyes glinted with lust.

"What? I was trying something." He laughed, "C'mon." He teased, "every guy will fool around with another dude once in his life and besides," he paused, "I know you want to."

Shaking my head, I pushed him further away as he continued to move towards me. "No, they don't and no I don't!" I exclaimed as I opened the door of my jeep and hurriedly hopped out.

"Seriously." Rixon declared as he got out of the car at the same time, "I haven't met one guy who hasn't messed about with another guy."

"Well now you have; Hello! Me!" I proclaimed, gesturing towards my self. Rixon laughed and shook his head. "Well," He smirked, "maybe I can change that?"

"Stop talking like that!" I yelped, "I'm not..." I paused. He looked at me, his eyes grazing over my face in a way that made me uncomfortable. "Not what?" He asked, playfully.

"Gay..." I muttered. Rixon barked out a laugh and then shrugged casually. "Neither am I." He smiled, taking a step towards me.

"Then why the heck are you coming on to me?" I questioned. He smirked cheekily. "I'm all about experiments, me." He took another slow step towards me, this time I didn't move backwards. I was rooted to the spot. My heart thumped as thoughts rumbled through my mind.

Why was he doing this now? Did Rixon have feelings for me or something?

Gulping, I tried not to let my small ounce of fear show. "Come on Patch." Rixon practically moaned, "I always thought you were the bad boy?" He stepped forward again. "Take a few risks." He took one more step and then our bodies were less than an inch apart.

"Rixon..." I warned, my voice low. He chuckled and at that second, flicked my ball cap off my head with the tip of his finger; letting my dark hair wave loose in the warm breeze.

Closing my eyes, Rixon's lips brushed against mine. A brief touch, so breif I wasn't sure if it even happened. Suddenly his mouth was by my ear; "catch me if you can" he whispered. I opened my eyes as his words sunk in, to see him running and jumping over a low wall that seperated the small car park where my jeep was and the beach.

I watched him as he peeled off his t-shirt, rolled up his jeans and splashed through the waves. Raking my had through my hair, I breathed out heavily. "Fuck it." I said to my self. "Your only young once."

Before I could rethink what I was doing, I ripped off my sweater and leaped over the wall. I kicked off my shoes as I ran towards the sea; the soft sand felt good and cool under my feet.

A laugh sprung out of my mouth as I splashed through the water. Rixon turned to face me as he heard me chuckle. "So you decided to join me then?" He asked. I nodded. "Fuck it." I shrugged.

He nodded and grinned. "Fuck it." Rixon then closed the space between us until we were facing eachother, chest to chest once more. My mind went blank as his face came toward mine and his lips crushed against my mouth.

I could feel his hands travelling towards my body, I tensed up but I didn't stop him. His arms slid up my back until his fingers were knotted in my hair. I couldn't help my self anymore; I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

And just as I was getting into the swing of things, we were falling; a large wave knocking us over from behind; the cold water washed over us, breaking us apart.

When the wave broke upon the shore, I rubbed my eyes and it didn't take me long to realise I had landed on top of Rixon and was now straddeling him.

He laughed and gazed at me. I bit my lip. I was on top. I was in control. I had a choice of getting up and leaving or taking this further.

But it was too late, Rixon grasped the back of my neck and pulled my head down to meet his and he pressed his lips against mine once more. I tangled my hands through his wet hair and gently nibbled his bottom lip like I did with Nora. Shit. Nora.

I sat up. "Fuck. If Nora ever finds out about this I am dead meat." I sighed, running my hands through my own hair. Rixon grinned smugly. "She doesn't have to find out." He shrugged. "It can be our..." he paused, "dirty little secret." Rixon went to pull me back to him again but I refused.

"Look I'm going home." I sighed, standing up. Rixon sat up, and leaned on one elbow. "Aww." He chuckled, "not gonna ditch me are you?" He asked. I looked down at him and bit my lip. I was finding it hard to control these wierd feelings which were filling my body with a warm, tingling feeling.

"'Fraid so." I sighed, holding out a hand to help him up off the wet sand. Smiling, he grabbed hold of it and I pulled him up. "Well," He spoke, looking me up and down, "this has been fun." I nodded as I stared back at him, not being able to take my eyes off of his bare, wet torso which I suddenly found attractive. Shaking my head, I began heading back to my jeep.

"How are you going to explain to Nora why your soaked through?" Rixon chuckled as we reached the car. Shrugging, I looked down at my dripping legs. "It rained?" I offered, Rixon turned to the deep orange, setting sun. "You think she'd fall for that one?" He smirked.

"Nope, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now...I'll put the heater on in the jeep." He glanced at me, our eyes locking for a moment. "I don't think we need any more heat this evening." He whispered.


	7. Left Alone

**Authors Note - You lucky, lucky people! Looks like you just got two chapters in one day! :o And if I write quickly, possibly even three. Well you should be grateful ;] I love you! Oh and theres and extra mini authors note type thing at the end of this chapter so yeah...read on and enjoy! :D Iloveyou. **

* * *

I lay on my bed, sighing with boredom. Everytime I was left alone without Patch, my existence seemed pointless. Flipping open my cell, I glanced at the time. It was 7pm, Patch had left to meet Rixon almost 2 hours ago. Surely he'd be back soon?

Rolling over, I stared at the photo of me and Patch on my bed side table. I smiled as my eyes grazed over it; the way Patch was looking at me in that picture made my heart skip a beat. The amounts of adoration that were spilling out of his eyes made me feel so happy.

I jumped up off of the bed and made my way over to my winow, I pushed it open and leant on the sill, staring out into the horizon. The setting sun was casting shadows across the streets and it just looked so pretty. I sighed and let a warm, evening breeze tickle my face.

At that moment I felt arms wrap around my waist. A smile drifted onto my lips as I breathed in Patch's minty, earthy scent. I moaned quietly and smiled as he kissed my neck.

I turned around and his gaze caught mine, "welcome home." I whispered as Patch's fingeres intertwined with mine. "It's good to be back," he mumbled as he brought his lips to mine and kissed me soflty, I closed my eyes letting the feeling sink in.

As I washed my tongue gently over his lips, I noticed something. I tasted salt. Ignoring that small detail, I continued to kiss him; my hands slowly making their way up Patch's back and into his hair...which was damp?

Breaking away from the kiss, I looked at him briefly. "Did you go and Rixon go swimming or something?" I asked. Patch laughed awkwardly, his cheeks turning noticabley pink, "Urm, I guess you could put it that way, yeah."

"You guess?" I raised an eyebrow. Patch shrugged, "why do you look all suspicious Angel? I was just summarising. If you want me to be specific then I will." Our eyes locked as I scanned his face. "Yes, please do." I muttered.

"We went down to the beach, Rixon decided to go raging aroung in the sea, I didn't particularly want to and he splashed me quite a lot." Patch concluding, shrugging a little too casually.

Narrowing my eyes, I waited to see if he had anything more to say. It's not that I thought for definite he'd done something bad it was just his tone suggested he was hiding something.

Patch leaned back towards me and rested his hands on my waist. I didn't respond, just continued to look at him deeply, trying to figure him out. His face was moving closer towards mine until our noses were touching. He nuzzled his nose against mine cutely. I smiled.

"Hey," he grinned, "I got a smile out of you!" He nuzzled my nose again before pecking me lightly on the lips. The second his mouth parted from mine, I pulled him back and kissed him hungrily, my lips eager to fufill my desire for him.

Patch lifted me up on the windowsill and wrapped my legs around his waist, I draped my arms over his shoulders and continued to work our mouths together. No matter how many times me and Patch made love; I just couldn't get enough of him.

Running my hands over his chest, I kissed his neck. When I reached the hem of his shirt I began to lift it off but suddenly Patch's warm hands were covering mine and pushing them away.

Pulling away from the kiss, I looked at him. "What's wrong?" He stepped away from me as I hopped down from my perch. He shrugged, "I'm just not really in the mood for...that." He said; my heart sank.

"Okay then..." I sighed, as he took my hand and kissed it softly, apologetically. "What do you want to do then?" I shrugged.

He looked up at me, eyes shinging, "Order a pizza, watch a movie..?" He offered, I did like the sound of that; just a quiet evening in with my boyfriend. "Sounds good," I nodded.

Taking me by both hands, Patch pulled me downstairs and into the living room. He seemed all too eager to...not have sex with me. I sighed. Maybe he'd already got bored of me.

Shaking my head, I thought to my self, 'don't be stupid girl. he isn't bored. don't talk like that.'

As Patch pulled me into the lounge, he smiled at me. "I'll go pick a movie, you order pizza." I nodded and flopped down on to the couch. A little part of me wasn't in the mood for smooshy films and pizza. That little part just wanted to go to sleep and hope Patch was back to normal in the morning.

I reluctantly pulled myself off of the couch and over to the DVD cupboard. Sifting through every film I owned, I sighed. I didn't care what Patch said; he'd been up to something with Rixon earlier and he was hiding it from me.

Obviously I trusted him but I knew he had that bad boy edge and at some points it made me uncomfortable. Shaking my head, I continued to choose which movie I thought we would both like.

Eventually I picked out a suitable film and popped it in the DVD player before walking back the couch where I sat down again and waited for Patch to come back.

Fiddling with my hair, I yawned. I really was tired. Patch strolled back into the living room then, smiling widely. "Pizza's on it's way." He grinned as he flopped down next to me.

"Good, I'm hungry." I stated, making Patch chuckle. I don't know if I was just being paranoid now but it seemed like Patch was making...too much of an effort to be nice to me. Shrugging it off, I snuggled under neath his arm; which he'd just slung over my shoulders.

Patch picked up the DVD remote and clicked the play button. Eyes on the screen, I snuggled down further and waited for the film to start. Patch softly kissed the top and smoothed my hair.

Forgetting all my paranoid thoughts, I sighed happily. I was being stupid before. The way Patch kissed me so lovingly, reassured me of his feelings. Smiling, I let my eyes droop.

"Don't fall asleep Angel, I'll have to eat pizza on my own." He chuckled, stroking my hair. Laughing along with him quietly, I shook my head. "I won't, I won't." but before I knew it, my eyes were slowly closing.

When I opened them again my neck was acheing, stiffly and I could feel my cheek rubbing against the leather couch; which was sticking to my skin uncomfortabley.

The lounge was dark and cold, I blinked a few times; trying to clear my blurry vision. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Patch?" I muttered into the darkness.

He was gone.

"Patch?" I called out, this time more urgently, into the deserted room. I got up and stumbeled around, drearily, flicking on lights as I went. As I passed the front door I noticed a small peice of paper.

Bending down to pick it up, I unfolded it and read it's contents.

'Hello! You were not home when your pizza was delivered! Call the number below for a refund!' Feircely, I scrumpled the slip of paper into a ball and threw it across the hallway so that it hit the wall with a thump and bounced onto the floor.

Patch had gone out. He'd just left. A small, hot, angry tear formed in the corner of my eye. Something was wrong with him.

Wiping the slight wetness away, I trudged up the stairs and into my room where I fell onto my bed, the clock on my bed side table read 12.34am. Past midnight.

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, I knew for sure there was no hope in Patch showing up now.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens! Yeah, I don't think there are gonna be anymore lemons for a couple of chapters but please don't let that prevent you from reading this! It's just starting to get interesting! -grins and laughs evilly- Where do you think Patch has gone eh? -wink- Thank you my beautiful readers! I love you dearly.**


	8. Fleeting Feelings

**Hey guys! I got a lot of reviews saying you thought the whole Patch and Rixon thing was wierd and I agree, it was just a request which I thought I would fulfill :) [but tbh theres a messed up part of my brain that thinks PatchxRixon is cute but anyways...] this chapter has more Patch and Rixon stuff in it cause I wasn't just going to end it all suddenly and confusingly but after this chapter it's going back to normal with a few Patch and Nora lemons ;] so keep your hair on! I love you all! :D [Hey just be greatful I didn't get Nora and Vee together - I read something with those two and it was just...no -shudders-]**

**

* * *

**

Nora was sleeping soundly under my arm, her head resting comfortably on my chest. Her breathing was slow, steady and soothing. But I was no where near soothed.

I was restless and agitated from my encounter with Rixon earlier and it was all that was playing about my mind. When Nora and I had been making out, Rixon was all I could think about and how much I missed the taste of his lips and the scent of kiss.

And when Nora began getting a little carried away, when usually I would've caught up in her mood and been carried away with her, tonight I'd stopped her and convinced her to have a quiet night in watching a movie.

Speaking of the movie, I glanced up at the TV screen which was still flashing with images of a couple kissing and smiling. I sighed at it's cheesiness and switched it off.

Nora, stirred in her sleep, her eyes twitching slightly. I watched her, she was so beautiful. So delicate. I felt so bad for what had happened today; so bad that I almost wished I could go back in time and erase it all. Emphasising the word almost.

My evening with Rixon had been, sure, incredibly wierd but at the same time somewhat magical. I'd never looked at him in the light in which I looked at him today and...I liked him in that light.

I gently ran my hand over Nora's soft, pale cheek. Smiling, I pushed her hair out of her face and slid her gently off of my lap. "Sorry Angel." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "I still love you, I'll be back."

With that I walked out of the room, flicking off lights as I went. I think I'd made the desicion to leave in the space of about...5 seconds? Quietly, I slipped out the front door and closed it gently behind me.

Dragging my keys out of the pocket of my leather jacket, I unlocked my jeep. I opened the door and jumped inside. The second I revved up the engine; I knew where I was heading.

Speeding away down the street, I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and drove through the quiet, evening roads, the dim light of the orange hued street lights casted gloomy shadows through the streets.

I breathed out, my warm breath causing fog to dance about the air, my pulse was eccelerating as I thought about kissing Rixon like I had earlier today down at Delphic.

Shaking my head, I thought about today. Images of Rixon's attractive, shirtless body filled my mind. I really never fathomed that I's feel that way for my best friend. But then again, I'd never thought I'd feel the way I did about Nora.

Oh Nora. I sighed, I was a terrible, terrible person. Leaving her like I did. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes for a second; thinking about her. I did love her, I really did but...I needed to see Rixon tonight. It was like I was craving him. Craving the feel of his warm, full lips against mine. Craving the feel of his strong, tanned arms around my body.

I needed to fulfill that craving and then I'd forget about the situation and focus my attention on Nora. I nodded, that was my plan. I wasn't just going to leave her life like that. As soon as I'd spent a few more hours with Rixon; I'd put things back to the way they were. Simple.

It wasn't long before I pulled up outside Rixon's arpartment block and thoughts of Nora disintergrated from my mind as if they were never there.

My urge to be here, at Rixon's place, was so strong now that I was practically shaking. I had an unnatural desire to see him. Staring up at the tall building, I scanned across the windows; Only one light was in the entire block. Rixon's.

Smiling devilishly, I jumped out of the jeep and locked it. Jogging up the stairs of Rixon's apartment building, my heart raced with excitement. I could feel my blood pumping, hotly through my veins.

By the time I reached Rixon's apartment I had a huge grin on my face and my heart beat was thrumming. Shaking my head, I gained composure and knocked three times on the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open and there he was leaning against the frame, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. "Couldn't resist my charms eh?" He teased.

Looking at him from under my cap, I shook my head. "I just had to see you again. I was a bit..." I paused; thinking of a word that didn't make me sound obsessive, "unsettled, from earlier today." I shrugged.

Rixon raised his eyebrow, "so seeing me again...settles you?" He chuckled, groaning, I rolled my eyes. "Don't say it in that mushy way," I said, pushing past him into his apartment.

"I just didn't want to leave things...dangling." I offered, shrugging again as I watched his gaze boring into me. "Fair enough." He smiled, "and how do you plan to...undangle things?" He chuckled, folding his arms and looking at me in a way that made me want to look away.

This trip hadn't turned out as good as I hoped. I felt awkward and uncomfortable. Maybe my feelings before were just fleeting, in the moment, kinda things. "Urm..." I began, looking at the floor. "I just wanted to confirm that I love Nora." I declared.

Rixon nodded, taking a step towards me. "I know." He said. Clearing my throat, I looked him in the eye. "So what happened before can't happen again." I spoke, decidedly.

Taking another forward step, he shrugged. "Ok." I nodded and scratched my arm awkwardly, "Right, well I'm done here then." I coughed, passing Rixon and heading for the door. He caught me by the arm; stopping me in my tracks. He riased one eyebrow and looked at me seriously. "Are you?" He quetioned.

He touched his lips to mine before I had a chance to respond, to struggle against him wasn't my initial reaction. At first I relaxed, letting the feeling wash over me but it wasn't long until I realised I didn't want it to happen anymore. I softly, but firmly pushed him away and shook my head. "I'm not doing this anymore." I croaked.

Taking a small step away from Rixon; creating space between us, I looked at him; watching his eyes for any sense of emotion. All he did was cock his head to one side and study my face. "I know that's what you really came here for." He declared.

Looking away, I nodded slightly then turned that nod into a shake of my head. "Yes and no..." I muttered, looking at the floor and taking off my cap to run my hand through my hair. A small smile played about Rixon's lips. "I get it." He nodded, "You wanna go?" He ask gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, I think I should leave." I sighed, popping my ball cap back on top of my head. I made my way to the door when Rixon's voice stopped me in my tracks; right when my hand was on the door knob.

"You know I won't be able to forget today." He chuckled; one hand plunged in to his pocket casually whilst the other was ruffling his hair coyly. I looked at him and sighed. "No me neither but for Nora's sake I'm gonna have to try."

Before he had a chance to reply, I slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind me so that it made a soft clicking sound.

I raced back down the steps of Rixon's arpartment block; wanting to be completely alone.

When I reached my jeep, I jumped inside; slamming the door on my way, and flopping my head down on the steering wheel with a thump. I groaned into the leather. I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have gone to see him; it was a stupid, stupid idea.

Looking back, I had no idea why I was so eager to see him. He was Rixon. Rixon my best friend. Rixon who was a freaking dude. Banging my head on the stearing wheel again, I muttered to myself. "I frikking love Nora what the hell was I thinking?"

Angrily I started up the engine, I needed to go for a drive. I couldn't go back to Nora now feeling as guilty as I did. "My feelings for Rixon were not real." I mumbled to my self as I drove along the quiet, dark roads. "They were random, meaningless, fleeting, in the moment feelings that meant nothing." I continued to blab.

After a while of telling my self things like that, I began to become reasurred. I did love Nora and I felt so bad. Suddenly a smile creeped onto my face. I knew exactly how I could make it up to her.

And thinking about that made everything I had felt for Rixon earlier slip away. I drove around the block a few times, imagining Nora and myself together, wandering where to go. I settled for home.

It would just be to awkward if I went back to Nora's house now and found her awake. And angry at me.

Sighing I drove home, thinking up a way to apologise to Nora.

* * *

**Okay so there you go, to all you guys who thought Patch and Rixon were a weird couple; it's over. done and dusted. And there's a possible Lemon in the next chapter so hopefully you'll all be happy! :'] **


	9. Ready For Breakfast?

**And here we are; everything back to normal. Enjoy a Patch and Nora lemon below! :) I am bloody proud of this chapter; I am not going to lie! It took me a while to write it; longer than most of my chapters but it was worth it! :D I think it turned out really well, I really hope you enjoy it and I hope it gets me back into every body who was creeped out by the whole Patch and Rixon thing's good books! :P Love you all, my amazing readers! **

* * *

A bright light was shining through my bedroom window, I opened my eyes groggily and yawned. Stretching out my arms and legs, I sighed. "Mmm..." I was wrapped up in a warm, soft duvet and comfy pajamas.

Suddenly I shot up in bed, a head rush hitting me like a strong wave. I was in pajamas and wrapped up in clean bed covers. I didn't recall that ever happening. Head whipping from side to side, I scanned the room.

Patch was leaning casually against my window frame. "Looking for me?" He asked, his voice low and sexy; making me catch my breath. I began to smile at him when I remembered last night. "Hey!" I snapped, "What happened to you last night?" Folding my arms angrily across my chest, I glared at him.

He bit his lip and ran his hands through his dark hair before walking over to me and sitting on the edge of my bed. "You fell asleep Angel and I needed to...sort some things out." He spoke softly, placing a cool hand over mine. "Sorry baby." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek.

His cold, minty breath tickled my neck, I breathed in his scent and smiled. "And I came back didn't I?" He grinned, rubbing my leg soothingly. "Yeah," I nodded, "Urm...thanks for the..." I gestured to the pajamas and blushed at the thought of Patch undressing me without me knowing.

He grinned at my thought, "that's okay; when I got back you were still fully clothed and I thought that would hardly be comfortable." He smiled, kissing my cheek again.

I took his chin in my thumb and forefinger and moved his head so that his lips were less than an inch away from mine, his breath glazed over my mouth and I breathed in the taste. We sat there for a minute, gazing into eachothers eyes.

Then our lips touched, sending electric shocks firing through me. I smiled under our kiss as I washed my tongue over his mouth. He responded quickly and parted his lips, enticing me in.

He locked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so out chests were touching and I could feel his heart beat, beating in time with mine. Curling my hands through his silky hair, I moaned gently as our tongues danced together blissfully.

Before I could control my self, I pulled Patch backwards on top of me and curled my hands around his neck. He groaned into our kiss and stroked my hair then began planting kisses down my neck, he slipped the strap of my tank top down to whisper a trail of his entoxicating across my shoulders.

Softly, I nibbled his full, lower lip, causing him to moan quietly again. His hands travelled down my waist where they restend gently on my thighs for a minute before making there way up to the waist band of my pajama bottoms.

He slipped his hands under the elastic and I shivered with the tingle of his touch so close to my sensitive parts when suddenly he stopped, his hands hovering over my skin.

"Patch?" I mused, breaking the kiss and looking at him, "C'mon what's wrong?" I stroked the side of his cheek. His eyes were closed and his breaths were ragged.

He sat upbruptly and looked at me. "Let's not do this now okay Angel?" He asked, smiling sadly. My heart sank and a wave of doubt hovered over me. Why didn't he want me anymore? "I'll go make you some breakfast." He offered, making his move off the bed. I gripped on to his arm and pulled him back down roughly.

"No. I don't want breakfast." I declared, shaking my head, "I want you. Come on Patch. Why won't you...go all the way with me?" I looked at him intimatley but he avoided my gaze, looking everywhere but my face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I queried, my lower lip trembling slightly. Didn't I please him anymore? Was he bored of me? "No! Of course not!" He exclaimed, taking my hands in his. He kissed them both romantically and looked at me in the eyes now. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm only with you for sex."

Sighing, I bit my lip and looked down. I did think that sometimes but this was definitely changing my mind. All I wanted right now was for him to make love to me. "I don't think that at all, it's called making love right? So if you want to make love to me alot that must mean you love me alot." I smiled triumphantly and looked at him, not ashamed to hide the obvious hope in my eyes.

He smiled his gorgeous, alluring smile which I loved so much and nodded. "And I do love you Nora Grey, more than I can even manage to put into words." Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me close to him and kissed me, his taste and scent entoxicating me; making want more and more. I kissed him back hungrily and ran my hands through his silky smooth hair before breaking away and replying; "Feelings mutual."

Chuckling, he touched his lips to mine once more, just a peck, a teasing peck that invited me in all too strongly. I eagerly pulled him back to my face and deepend the kiss, forcing his lips apart with mine and slipping my tongue inside his mouth.

He nibbled my lip and slid his tongue past them aswell; the feeling of that hot, wet muscle inside my mouth sent a tingling feeling down my spine, I smiled and gripped the back of his head, pulling him down on top of me like before.

I moaned as his hands travelled across my body, over every bare spot of skin before finally deciding to settle on my breasts, he fondled them gently and slipped one hand under my tank top. He gently pinched my nipple, making me gasp in pleasure.

Trailing my hands across Patch's chest, I fingered the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it smoothly over his head, my hands traced the plains of his bare torso, he was perfect in every way. Returning the favour, Patch lifted my tank top off of me and threw it down on the floor.

Smiling as he saw me topless, he planted kisses down my neck until he reached my breasts; he kissed each one softly and trailed his kiss down until he landed on my nipple. He bit down on it hard, making me jump in surprise. I liked the feel of his hard teeth on my skins. "Do that again." I gasped; he followed my command and did as I asked; biting onto my nipple, making me squirm with pleasure.

Patch continued to fondle and kiss my boobs as he let his hands make their way down to my pj bottoms, without hesatation; he slipped his hands under the elastic and guided them down. "I like it when I discover your wearing no panties." He groaned against my chest.

"You dressed me babe," I mumbled, "you should've remembered to put them on." Giggling, I kissed the top of his head. I could feel him smiling as he kissed down my chest, "Oh yeah I think I left them off for a reason." He chuckled. My cheeks turned hot but I grinned.

He kissed all the way down my stomach until we reached my pussy, gently, he prised my legs apart and licked his lips. "It feels like ages since I tasted you." He muttered seductively. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter. "Don't keep your self waiting," I moaned, wanting him to get to the point already.

Softly, Patch kissed my clit; sending a firework of pleasure through me. Smiling, I tangled my hand in his hair as he continued to flick my clit up and down with his tongue. I moaned. "Oh God." I whispered biting my lip. He quickened his pace; licking and rubbing me. "Shit, yeah, right there!" I commanded, breathing heavily and gripping his hair harder.

I was so close to the edge, I moaned as I felt my self coming closer and closer to orgasm when suddenly he stopped. Looking up at me, he grinned and licked his lips, "enjoying your self so far?" He asked. His voice was so damn sexy. I nodded, the pleasure so intense I couldn't even get my words out.

"You taste so good but..." he paused, "my fingers feel left out." A smile spread across my face as Patch slowly inserted to fingers inside my slit. "Oh fuck!" I groaned as he thrusted in and out of me, slowly and deeply. He curved his fingers slightly so he was hitting my G-spot perfectly.

Patch bent his head down again as he fingered me and flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue. The pleasure that continuously hit my nerve endings was so amazing, so passionate, I couldn't hold in my moans.

"Patch!" I yelled as he quickened his pace again, bringing me right to the edge. "Oh fuck yeah! I'm so...s-so..." A groan swallowed my words, I could feel my orgasm coming nearer. "I'm nearly there Patch! I'm nearly there!" I gasped as he rubbed my clit round and round with his hot, wet tongue.

"Oh Patch!" I screamed out as I came, I could feel my juices flowing out of me but Patch licked up every drop. He kissed his way up my body until he reached my lips again. He planted a soft peck on my mouth and looked at me; eyes shining.

"Your turn," I grinned, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them down; along with his boxers. "Let me please you baby." His eyes glistened with lust, he licked his lips again and looked at me. "I will happily be pleased."

I straddled him and slowly lowered myself down onto his cock, gasping as he entered me. He gasped too, a low moaning sound that made me smile; I loved knowing I made him feel that way.

"Oh Nora," He groaned as I began moving up and down, riding him. He bucked his hips, trying to bring himself closer to me. Placing my hands on his chest, I bounced up and down, tightening my walls around him.

"Fuck!" He moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip. I moaned along with him, as pleasure fired through me. He gripped my waist, his cool hands sending a tingling shiver over my body. "Oh God." I whispered as I felt him thrusting in and out of me.

I could feel the second orgasm of the morning drawing nearer and nearer. Looking at Patch, I noticed his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, I smiled again as soft moans bubbled up his throat. "Enjoying your self?" I whispered seductively.

"Heck yes." He groaned, tightening his grip around me. I rode him faster, makeing myself tighter and tighter. "Oh shit Nora I'm almost there." He yelled, his chest heaving as I bounced up and down on him.

I nodded, I could feel myself about to cum as well but I couldn't make my feelings audible; I was enjoying the moment too much. A few seconds later I felt Patch cum inside me. Man I loved being on the pill.

Cumming not long after Patch did, I sighed, chest moving vigorously up and down. I reluctantly rolled off of him and lay next to him on bed. I trailed my hand up and down his belly, making him shiver.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. My stomach growled randomly. Chuckling I looked up at Patch. "I think I'm ready for some breakfast now."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There will be more to come. Oh also leave suggestions for a twist in the plot; I don't want it to get too boring with just sex, sex, sex and more sex [even though some people enjoy that kinda thing ;)] Bye, I love you! Gaby xoxo**


	10. Unwanted Arrival

**Hello my gorgeous, amazing, fabulous readers! A.k.a my favourite people ever! I just want to say I am so, so, so thankful for all the reviews I got on my newest chapter (9); They were so positive. Seriously you should have seen me when I read through them I was smiling like a maniac like proper C: style :'] Also thank you for all the suggestions for a plot twist - I got tons and I already used one in this chapter and I am hopefully going to use the others in the next chapter...either way I am using them all! Thanks again I love you so much! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chest still heaving from our recent...episode, I watched Nora hop up off of her bed ,her gorgeous, slim hips swaying from side to side, sexily as she walked across the room, picking up her strewn clothes off the floor.

Smiling, I let my eyes rake over he beautiful figure and practically bulge out of their sockets as she beant down to pick up her tank top. When she slipped back into her clothes I felt my heart sink slightly, she turned around and glanced at me. "Uhh...Patch? You gonna get dressed?" She laughed.

Still staring her body, I nodded absently; she clicked her fingers in front of my eyes. "Come on baby." She spoke loudly, I shook my head and laughed; snapping out my day dream. "Sorry Angel I was just admiring your beauty" I confessed as I slipped into my boxers and jeans. She strolled over to me and slung her arms around my neck, "and I was just admiring your ability to lie so well." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm not lieing. Why would I ever lie to you?" I gasped, kissing her softly on the head. She shrugged and looked at the floor, sighing. "I'm not beautiful." I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face up to mine; planting a soft kiss on her cushiony lips. "Don't ever say that again." I whispered.

She nodded and kissed me again, our mouths working together in bliss. I pulled away to take a breath, "do you beleive me?" I asked her, she tilted her head to the side. "Beleive what?" She queried, closing my eyes, I tucked a strand of her hair out of her face. "Do you beleive me when I say your beautiful?" I gazed into her eyes, waiting, "sure." she replied; nodding. I grinned and kissed her once more.

Nora bit her lip, smiling, "Come on, I really do want some breakfast now." Chuckling at her stomach that growled right on cue, I nodded as she took hold of my hand and dragged me down to the kitchen where she started fumbling around in cupboards.

Leaning against the work top, I glanced around the kitchen when something caught my eye. A date on the calander, stuck to the fridge with a magnet, was circled in red. I peered at it closer and noticed the words "MUM HOME 9AM" were printed across it - also in red. The date it was written on was the 17th May. Sunday.

"Hey Nora?" I muttered, my widened eyes still glued to that particular date. "Mhmm?" She responded as she poured cereal into a procelain bowl. "What's the date today?" I gulped. She sighed dreamily and smiled, "I don't know, when I spend time with you the days just merge as one." She grinned. I shot her a shaky, false grin back. "Urm look at this date on your calender..." I muttered, pointing at it.

Nora walked over to it and peered at the date; her eyes widened. "SHIT." she spat, her head spinning towards the time on the microwave. It read 9.03am. We glanced at each other, our eyes widening in fear.

Right on cue, the front door clicked and the voice of Nora's mum, sounded through the halls. "Nora, honey I'm back! Did you have a good week?" Nora looked at me, I shrugged helplessly. "You!" She whisper yelled, "You have to get out!" Nodding, I ran for the back door and slid it open quietly. "Nora?" her mum called out again.

Nora waved her hand at me, gesturing for me to get lost. Slipping outside into her back garden, I closed it softly behind me and ran for her back gate. Pulling at it with some force, it didn't take me long to realise that it was locked. "Fuck." I cursed, under my breath. I guess I'd have to climb. I glanced back through the kitchen window to make sure I was safe.

Nora's mum was now leaning against the kitchen work top, her back facing me. Sighing in releif, I looked over her shoulder at Nora who was staring directly at me; the expression on her face warning me to get the hell away from her house and fast. I winked at her.

Hitching one leg up onto the gate, I slung my arms over the top and pulled my self up before swinging my other leg over and jumping down, I wiped dust off of my hands and smiled. Easy. With a triumphant look on my face I jogged away from her gate and past her drive.

Shit. Nora's mum was out side, rummaging through the boot of her car. I froze. Rooted the spot. Her head snapped up. "Patch?" She exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest "what in God's name are you doing here?" She growled. I opened my mouth and tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "I...Uh...Nora called me..." I stammered. She tapped her foot on the ground and norrowed her eyes. "She said she thought the gate was...uhh...broken, she wanted me to come and have a look at it." I concluded, nodding. Nora's mum narrowed her eyes further, if it was possible, "I'm keeping my eye on you. Both of you." She grumbeled before turning on her heel and striding back into the house.

Well Nora was not going to be happy with, I plunged my hands into my pockets and began walking. Damn I wish I had my jeep. I continued to walk up the street, taking my time; I had nothing better to do. It seemed like my amazing sex filled week with Nora was over. I sighed.

"Patch!" A voice called up the road, I spun around to see Nora running up behind me. A smile crawled upon my face as she stopped beside me, huffing and laughing. "I told mum I was getting groceries." She grinned, entwining her fingers with mine, "you wouldn't mind helping me would you?" I looked down into her shining eyes, I hated grocery shopping. But if it meant more time with my Angel? Then I'd do anything.

We linked our fingers together and began walking. "Did your mum yell at you when she came back in from the car; having caught me and all?" I mused, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. She laughed, "yeah and oh," she paused and raised an eyebrow at me, "great excuse. You came to fix my gate?" I shrugged, "first thing that came into my head...did she buy it?" Nora shrugged as well and laughed again, "as far as I know."

As we walked, we chatted some more and I loved it, just being with Nora, even without sex, made me so happy.

A few minutes later we reached the grocery store, "I won't be long." She smiled, strolling inside and picking up a green wire basket. Nodding, I slumped against the wall of the store; my hands plunged deep into my pockets as I waited. Minutes passed and soon Nora walked out of the shop; a brow paper grocery bag, tucked into her arms.

"Okay let's go." She said, beginning to walk back the way we came. I caught ahold of her hand and looked at her from under my cap, "No." I declared. "I wanna spend more time with you...let's go for a walk..." She bit her lip and looked at me longingly before nodding and letting me drag along behind me.

"Where are we going?" Nora asked, eyes shining. "You'll see," I grinned, continuing to pull her along.

After a few streets we reached the park. "I thought we could take a romantic stroll." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around my Angel''s waist. She smiled, "Aww, aren't you sweet." she giggled, turning her head to kiss me on the cheek.

We walked for a few minutes, admiring the scenery, holding hands; like any normal couple. It felt...nice. I smiled to my self. "Hey..." Nora whispered, her lips suddenly by my ear, she was pointing at a willow a tree, it's branches falling low; just shy of the ground - providing ultimate privacy, "how about we take a trip over there?" She offered seductively.

My heart leaped and I had to gulp to keep in my stammers in. All I could manage was a nod. She let go of my hand and began walking backwards through the leaves; keeping her eyes on me the entire time.

I followed her, obviously I wanted to but I felt like I didn't even have a choice. She was pulling me, like a magnet. Walking under the leaves, heart still pounding, I entered a small, shaded clearing.

I watched my Angel wander over to the base of the tree and prop her groceries up against it and looked around before my eyes were covered with Nora's warm, soft hands; I grinned widely as she turned me to face her, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. Curling my arms around my Angel's hips like iron vices, I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue protrude between her lips.

She moaned softly under my touch and removed her hands from over my eyes so she could run them up my back; I shivered. She softly nibbled my lower lip, sending tingles all across my face.

She continued to move her hands up my body until they were tangled in my hair, gripping my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss more so. I let a quiet moan escape me as she pulled on my hair slightly, I caressed my hands over her hips and waist, making her top ride up.

We were so into the moment, so involved in what we were doing that we didn't even notice we were falling until we hit the cushiony, dewy grass with a thud. It didn't phase us though, our kissing just become more needy, the way pushed and pressed our lips together and moved them together in perfect rhytm whilst, at the same time, out tongues tangled in a brilliant dance of ectacy and passion.

Not being able to control myself, I let my hands make their way up her top and cup her breasts, she groaned and giggled. We were so engrosed in the moment that neither of us turned a hair when a figure strolled through the branches and into our little private spot.

"Well, well, well." We sprung apart, I turned my head and caught my breath when I saw the person standing before us. "Looked what I found." Rixon purred, his lips curling up at the sides.

Nora smoothed her top down uncomfortabely and I stood up, running my hand through my hair. "Rixon...how did you find...why are you here?" I stuttered.

"I just came to tell you Patch..." He paused, gazing at me eerily, "I am no where near done with you."

* * *

**Ooh such a dun, dun, duhnnnn moment right there! :'] Wait in anticipation! All will be revealed! Also I'm sorry but no more Mrs Nice Writer - I'm not posting two chapters tonight :') Just the one, Sorry! :D I still love you ;] Gaby xoxo **


	11. What Have I Done?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys! I know you all hate me for it but hey, it was great to keep you on edge wanting more eh? ;] So here is the next chapter; I know your all eager to find out what happens next - this was a twist suggestion that I thought would be really good so enjoy my darlings! :D**

* * *

Patch sprung out of my grip as Rixon emerged through the shadows, his eyes gleaming as his gaze bord alluringly into Patch's dark, troubled eyes.

"I am no where near done with you." He declared; looking deeper into Patch's eyes. My own eyes widened; what the hell did he mean? Rixon and Patch were friends...right?

I let my vision rake over them, taking in each of their postures; Rixon was standing, calmly, casually with a slightly cocky expression on his face whilst Patch was stanced, tensley with his fists balled at his sides.

Standing up, I began to question the situation; "Patch wha-" He flashed me a look, a look telling me to stay quiet and not involve my self. No way was I having that. Taking another step forward, I touched Patch's arm and looked at him, firmly in the eyes. "Patch."

He kept his gaze glued on Rixon as Rixon folded his arms across his chest and looked down on Patch. "What do you mean your not done with me yet?" Patch scowled, his eyes narrowing. Rixon laughed, throwing his head back in hilarity. "Oh I think you know." He smirked.

My whipped from side to side, swapping my glance from Patch to Rixon and back over and over, waiting for answers. Patch's cheeks flushed vigorously; a very rare sight for me. "I have no idea." Patch grumbled.

Rixon scoffed another laughed. "Come on Patch." He sneered, "tell Nora everything." My eyes widened, "Patch?" I mused, looking at him and tugging gently on is arm; trying to get his attention but he was purley focused on Rixon. "Patch!" I hastened, "tell me what's going on." I paused, "Now."

He shook his head, "nothing you need to worry about Angel." I narrowed my eyes at him before turning to Rixon to see if he held any answers. "Come on Patch." He pushed, "I think your Angel..." he stopped, looking at me with a fake smile on his face, "deserves to know the truth."

Patch's posture stiffened beside me and his eyes flared with anger. "She deserves to know how badly you," he paused again for emphasis, "betrayed her." Glaring at Patch again, I shook his arm one more time. "Patch! Tell me what he's talking about."

"Rixon," Patch warned, his voice low and dangerous, "stop talking." Rixon laughed, a hoarse, deep sound emergin right from his belly, "or what?" He teased. Patch dropped his eyes to floor and sighed. "Just stop." He growled.

"Oh for crying out loud will you STOP keeping me in the dark!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air in distress, "I'm just gonna leave else." I warned. Rixon raised his own hands, palms facing Patch and me. "Hey I'm not the one hiding things from you." He chuckled. "Patch is the one responsible for that."

Patch's jaw trembled in anger, "you know what?" He grunted, moving away from me. "I'm gonna leave. Rixon, I'm fed up with your crap." and with that he walked out from underneath the willow tree, leaving me alone. Deafenceless. "Patch..." I whispered after him, "Don't leave." But it was no use.

I sighed in exasperation, folding my arms across my chest. Looking up at Rixon, I narrowed my eyes "I hope your happy." I grumbled. He looked up at me, guilt flashing across his eyes. "I'm not." He sighed.

Walking over to pick up my groceries, I shot him a glare over my shoulder "Your what made him so mad." I spat, turning to walk away from him, I just wanted to be home. "I thought you deserved to know the truth." Rixon shrugged, scratching his arm.

"Yeah well I didn't get very much of that did I?" I muttered, looking up at him exhaustedly from under my bangs as I walked past; preparing to duck under the branches. "Do you want it?" He asked, grabbing hold of my sleeve and pulling me back to him. I nodded, "Of course. I don't think me and Patch should have secrets."

"We kissed." He shrugged, his eyes distance as he linked his hands together behind his head. My eyes widened, they...what? I blinked, watching Rixon blush...admittitly kinda adorabley.. "You...what?" I checked, shaking my head.

"Kissed." Rixon nodded, his eyes focusing on mine shamefully. My heart sank. All my accusations were right. I hadn't been paranoid. Patch really was getting bored of me. "Is that...it?" I gulped, running my hands through my hair. He laughed an uncomfortable, nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"Woah..." I whispered as the realisation sunk in. Patch...cheated on me? A tear dripped down my face. "Hey, hey don't cry." Rixon soothed, wiping the tear off my cheek, "if it helps I stopped it as soon as I could." He shrugged. I looked up at him, eyes wide. "H-he started it?" I swallowed my tears.

Rixon nodded, his expression full of woe. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I loved Patch so much. With every bone in my body. With every ounce of my wieght. With every litre of my blood.

"Look Nora..." he sighed, toucing my arm softly; his dark, shining eyes luring me in, "do you want to come back to mine?" He asked, turning pink. I looked at him, "to like...talk, I mean your pretty upset." He continued.

Smiling, I nodded; I just needed someone to talk to. And he was offering that. Just a shoulder to cry on. Right?

* * *

Rixon unlocked the door to his apartment and waved me inside; it was dark inside but the walls were painted a warm, welcoming crimson. Smiling, I gladly stepped through the door.

"Welcome to my threshold." He grinned, slamming the door behind him. I chuckled and plonked myself down on a plush, brown, leather couch. Rixon sat beside me, his grin suddenly fading at forming a concerned frown. "I'm sorry." He muttered; out of the blue.

Tilting my head to the side, I looked at him; a confused expression on my face. "For...what happened." He pushed, flopping his head in his hands. I placed my hand, softly on his shoulder. "Don't be." I sighed. "It was Patch that started it right?" I slumped down further into the couch.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Tell me what happened Rixon." I pressed, leaning towards him. Rixon sighed and pushed a hand back through his hair. "There isn't much to tell Nora...he just...kissed me." He admitted, shrugging. I sighed, another tear dripping out of my eye as I pictured the scene.

"Nora please don't cry!" Rixon exclaimed, wrapping a strong, tanned arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I should've pulled away. I knew that but, something stopped me and instead I snuggled closer as Rixon linked both arms protectivley around me. He stroked my arms, stroked my hair; soothing me. Whispering sweet things in my ear.

When my eyes were dry, I glanced up at Rixon; his gaze was boring deeply into mine, looking into my soul and practically turning it inside out. He was drawing me in. Everything about him was alluring, maybe not as alluring as Patch but still alluring enough to keep pulling me towards him.

Eyes shining Rixon released his arms from around my shoulders and moved them seductively down to my waist. I could feel my self moving closer to him, I could feel his hot breath tickling my cheek and mouth and before I knew it our lips were connected.

A burst of heat and energy flairing between us, Rixon moved his lips sexily over mine, making a low moan escape me. I tangled my hands in his hair. God it felt so wrong but so...right. He was soothing me. Letting me escape from all the drama with Patch.

Sinking into the kiss, letting the feeling just swamp me, I leaned into his body, bringing my self closer to him by the minute. He groaned under my lips as I tugged slightly on his hair.

One of his hands slid down my waist and rested firmly on my knee before moving upwards towards my thigh. I shivered under his touch and parted my lips; beckoning his tongue inside of me.

He eagerly complied and before long our tongues were merging together. Urg; he was such a good kisser. So good it felt bad. Everything about this was so confusing. But it didn't stop me.

I continued to kiss him, my lips searching for his hungrily. I nibbled his lower lip causing him to groan again quietly, I ran my hands over to the front of his chest and started greedily unbuttoning his shirt. I felt him smile underneath our kiss.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the door, "hey Rixon...I'm sorry about bef-" Rixon and I sprung apart, my fingers still entwined in the buttons on his shirt. "What the heck is going on?" Patch yelled.

Crap. Crap. Crap. This looked bad; smudged lip gloos, ruffled hair, Rixon's hand on my thigh."Patch!" I gasped, pushing Rixon's hand away and standing up quickly. "Patch, it's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed.

He glared at me, his eyes clouding over and glistening with tears. I had never seen Patch cry before and I'll say this now; by witnessing it he might as well just grabbed my heart and smashed it into the ground. His voice cracked; "Oh but it is isn't it?" He snarled, with venom in his tone; taking the upset edge off he voice. And besides, he was right. It was.

Patch turned quickly on his heel and stomped out the door,fists balled at his sides, he slammed it deliberately behind me. I began making my way after him when a voice stopped me; "Nora" Rixon muttered, whipping my head to face him; I glanced at him angrily, "What?" I spat. "I'm sorry." He spoked softly; head beant, ringing his hands nervously.

"Me too..." I whispered. Shaking my head, I turned away and slipped out the door.

* * *

**Would you count that as a cliffhanger? I'm not sure if I would but if you do, again; I'm sorry! But don't worry your pretty little heads - all will be revealed tomorrow I promise! Until then my lovelies! Gaby xoxo :D**


	12. Can't Stand To Look At You

Eyes tearing, I thumped down the steps of Rixon's apartment building. It felt like I had been here one time too many and each time something in my life had crumbled down to a load of shit and gone wrong.

"Patch!" A soft, worried voice called after me. Closing my eyes, I continued jogging down the steps, trying to block it out. "Patch wait." Nora pleaded, catching up with me and touching my arm. "I'm sorry! Really, I am." She said, her voice cracking here and there as if she was about to cry.

Not wanting to look at her, I carried on staring straight ahead and walked in silence until I reached my jeep. As I dragged the keys out of my pocket and was just about to unlock it, Nora grabbed my arm. "Patch your going to have to talk to me sometime." She begged, gripping onto me tighter as I tried to struggle free.

"You wanna bet?" I snapped, wincing as I realised I walked right into that one. She shook her head and smiled slightly before looking back up at me seriously. "Patch please." She muttered, "don't do this." Nora looked up at me with sad eyes, glimmering with tears. My Angel. My Angel was crying, my Angel was in despair. I was too angry to care.

"I haven't done anything" I spat as I jerked my arm away from her and went to unlock my jeep. "No." Nora spoke clearly, as she knocked the keys out of my hands and grabbed me by my shoulders. Looking me right in the eye, she shook me. "Just cooperate with me. Please!" She begged.

"You kissed my best friend!" I snapped, turning my head away from her pleading, crying eyes. "I don't know how I can forgive you." Shaking my head, I tried to pull away from her once more but she wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Patch! You and him kissed as well!" She exclaimes, "don't place all the blame on me." I sighed, and looked at her reluctantly, she was too beautiful. I could already feel her weakening me. I relaxed my tense shoulders. "Isn't Rixon to blame then?"

She dropped her hands and looked up at me, eyes narrowed. "He said you kissed him." I laughed out loud. "Bullshit." I spat. I could feel her eyes on me as I laughed, laughed at how pathetic my so-called friend was.

"You...didn't?" She questioned, her voice becoming quieter. "No." I snapped, "I didn't. But if you want to believe him over me then that's fine. You go ahead." I finished, picking my keys up off the floor and unlocking my jeep.

"Patch," Nora muttered, "I know you. I know your a bad boy. I know your hard to please. I know I wasn't giving you enough..." she trailed off. I laughed again; this time at her foolishness.

"Well," I chuckled. "Do you know how incredibly stupid you sound to me?" Her eyes widened as she stood rooted to the spot. "Do you know you always please me? Do you know I would never purposley do anything to hurt you?" I paused, taking a breath and watching Nora stand so very still, watching me, "and I bet you didn't know that I can't even stand to look at you right now." I hissed as I climbed into my jeep. Nora winced. I could see her face fall and her eyes grew slick with tears. And as much as I hated saying all those things to her; they were true and I needed to get away. So I did; I drove off and left her there. I left her to crumble. I left her to lay down and cry.

**RPOV.**

I watched Nora and Patch out of my window, I could tell from their body language that they were yelling at eachother. I stood there. By my window, just watching them for a full few minutes before watching Patch say his final words and leaving Nora to crumble in a distraught heap on the concrete of the parking lot.

Not sure wether to go to her or stay, I hesitated where I was standing; just watching her cry. I was a terrible person, I knew for sure she wouldn't want to see me right now.

I'd wrecked their relationship. It was all my fault and, although I wanted to convince my self otherwise, I had no excuse for it. I walked back over to my couch where me and Nora had kissed only 15 minuted ago and practically slapped my self in the face. I had never been more angry.

First I kissed Patch. But I had a reason for that. I did generally like him. So I had no idea why I messed him around like that. Then secondly, I kissed Nora. That was a shock to the system even for me.

I just wanted to try and rid myself from all these feelings for Patch. I just needed a girl. So I lied to her; told her Patch was in the wrong in an attempt to lure her in and...well...if it's any consolation...it worked.

Sighing, I rested my head in my hands. This had gone wrong, so. Very. Wrong. They would never believe me if I told them I hadn't meant for their relationship to turn into a relation-shit.

Linking my hands together behind my head, I lay back on the sofa and groaned. "You idiot." I muttered to myself. "You absoloute fucking idiot." Sighing again, I turned over, for now I would just have to wait in hope that things got back on track.

**PPOV.**

I cruised through the streets, fingers tapping agrily on my steering wheel; wanting nothing more than to be at home - sleeping off all of the drama. Drawing in a long, tired breath, I tried to calm my self down. I slumped down into my set further; getting comfortable when suddenly I spotted Vee.

Stomping along the sidewalk, she fiercely wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and kicked a can harshly into a gutter. Slowing down beside her, I rolled down my window.

"Vee?" I offered, she looked up; her eyes wide and glimmering with salty tears. "Oh Patch." She sighed, laughing "It's just you; I thought you were some creepy old peado coming to offer me candy." I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling up against the sidewalk where she was standing. "Nope just me." She smiled; wiping a tear off of her cheek. "So, what's up?" I asked, "you looked a bit...upset." Crossing her arms; she nodded, "Family. They're all being jerks." She sighed, "mega surprise right there."

Looking up at me, she raised an eyebrow, "What about you? You don't exactly look as bright as day." I looked down at my hands, trying not to think about my big bust up with Nora.

As if she had a sixth sense; Vee sighed and tilted her head sideways, "did you and Nora fall out?" She asked, I looked up at her; shocked. Wow. "Phycic much?" I chuckled.

Shaking her head, she leant casually on the side of my jeep. "Tell Auntie Vee what happened." I shook my own head and looked at her, "Nothing I just...we both messed up a bit." I shrugged.

Vee looked at me and nodded, "well, the first question you gotta ask your self is; who's gonna apologise first." I bit my lip, "I hate apologising." I huffed. She chuckled, "well your gonna have to because if I know Nora at all; I know she wont back down too easy." Sighing, I nodded.

"Oh," Vee paused, glancing up at me, "She likes the smushy stuff." She winked. Raising an eyebrow, I questioned that; "smushy stuff?" I repeated. Vee nodded and folded her arms across her large bust, "Yep. Be romantic." I nodded back, confirming. "Okay. Romantic. Got it." I sighed, gritting my teeth. I really did hate apologising.

"And do it soon." Vee prompted. I shot her a glance. I was way too mad to do it soon. "How soon is soon." I growled, narrowing my eyes. She cackled a laugh and winked. "She won't wait around you know." I gulped. "Tonight." She confirmed. "Yep, definitely do it tonight."

Shaking my head, I pointed my finger at her. "There is no way I am doing it tonight!" My voice cracked, giving me away; I wanted Nora back. Now. No matter how mad I was. She laughed her cackling lugh again. "Nope your doing it tonight for sure!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "oooh I feel like cupid!" She grinned whilst I slumped down in my seat, feeling deafeated.

Winking once more, she began to walk away. "Don't forget, be romantic!" she called over her shoulder, before blowing me a kiss and walking swiftly off down the road. Rolling up my window, I hit the gass.

"Okay then," I muttered to myself as I drove, "tonight it is..."

* * *

Climbing up over Nora's back gate, I prepared my self to jump; the sky was now a black blanket of darkness as night settled comfortabley in place. I dropped to the ground with a soft 'thud' and brushed dirt off of the knees of my black jeans.

Breathing in a long breath, I braced my self and began to creep silently through Nora's garden, taking care to bend down low as I passed the kitchen window in case her mum was up late. I glanced up towards the window; the lights were off. I was safe.

Standing up straight, I tilted my head back; gaining the full veiw of the tall house. All lights in the rooms were off. All but one. And that one room, I recognised to be Nora's. "Here go's nothing." I sighed.

Taking a deep breath, I beant down and grasped a fist full of pebbled from the garden path beneath me, and before I could think about what I was doing; I threw one up to the sky; it flew in a perfect arch before hitting Nora's window with a tap.

No response. I waited before throwing another one. "Come on, Angel. Come on..." I chanted under my breath as I crossed my fingers hopefully behind my back.

* * *

**Woops...another cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I don't do it to torture you! I love you guys; honestly! By the way I just want to say thank you SO much to everyone who's reviewed my Fanfics - I've nearly reached 50 reviews overall which is a big thing for me! It's seems like just the other day I was only on 20 :') ...infact I think it was just the other day...AGH THINGS ARE HAPPENING SO FAST! DX **


	13. Apology

**Hey you guys :] Okay first of all sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been kinda busy and also had writers block -.-'' I only came up with the idea for this chapter in maths today! Haha! I yelled it out loud and my friend Becky looked at me like "WTF are you talking about?" My bad...anyways this chapter is a shocking one! I shocked myself just thinking about it ;D Also it's kinda short...but hopefully you guys will enjoy it? **

* * *

I lay quietly in my bed, tears rolling slowly down my cheeks. After my fall out with Patch; crying was all I had the energy to do. Staring up at my ceiling I replayed the scene of us arguing in my head. I didn't want to but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I was only asking my self one question as I remembered all the things he said to , was this the end of us? That very thought made a fresh batch of tears come tumbling down my cheeks. I sniffed quietly and hugged my pillow close. It smelt of Patch. His earthy, summery, minty, fresh, warm scent that I loved so dearly.

Closing my eyes, I spoke to my mind. 'This is not the end. This is not the end'. I wouldn't let my self beleive that it was. We'd been through too much. We loved eachother too much. Or at least...I loved him.

I rolled over. I needed to sleep it off. That was all, everything would look brighter in the morning. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't drift off.

Thoughts and worries were racing through my mind. I couldn't bare it if Patch left forever. I needed him. He was like a drug and I was addicted. And I needed my fix. But there was a chance I was never going to get my fix again.

Squeezing my eyes tight shut, I rolled over the other way. I wanted to block every negative thought out of my mind and think of something else; anything else.

I yawned and smiled a little bit, at least I was actually tired, now at least there was a chance of me falling into the world of dreams where no thoughts of me and Patch breaking up could worry me.

And just like that my eyes slowly began to close.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!

I shot up out of bed, heart pounding, I'd been on the edge of a deep, deep slumber; dreams caressing my mind as I rested peacefully when suddenly I heard a noise, a noise which sounded like hail splattering softly on my window. I stayed sitting up and listened silently, waiting for the noise to come again.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!

The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end as I listened. That couldn't be hail. It sounded more like stones. But what would be the explanation for that. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the coveres off me and prepared my self to stand.

I slowly got up off my bed and walked over the the window. My heart was racing and a cold sweat was lining my forehead. Extending my quivering hand, I gently pushed back the curtains and opened the window.

A cold breeze rolled through the open space, taking me by surprise and giving me goosepimples.

I peered out into the darkness of my back garden, head whipping from side to side. Searching through the night for a sign of what had woken me from my sleep. "Psst!" A voice spoke from below. My heart stopped for a moment as I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Peering down, my eyes widened. "Patch!" I exclaimed, a grin spreading across my face. Was I dreaming? I pinched my self on the leg. Ow. Nope, I wasn't dreaming; he was actually here. "What are you-"

He placed one finger gently to his lips and smiled, before raising his arm towards me and opening his mouth to speak; "But soft," He spoke quietly, "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East," He paused to flash me a romantic smile, "And Juliet is the sun."

I caught my breath and my heart pounded in my chest as he continued, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." My pulse eccelerated to insane speeds, I had never heard anybody recite Romeo and Juliet quite so beautifully. "Who is already sick and pale with grief."

His dialect was perfect, his voice was soft and alluring, his electirifying smile was genuine and friendly, and as he continued to recite the most beautiful words I had ever heard, he hopped effotlessly onto the wall off my house, supporting himself only with a single, loose brick.

"It is my lady! O, it is my love!" He declared, grinning as he continued to climb up the side of my house. The smile on my face had spread so far, my head was practically spliiting in half, "O, that she knew she were!" Patch continued as he came closer to my window.

And when he reached me, his voice lowered to a whisper, and he drew his face so close to mine that I could feel his cool breath against my lips, "She speaks, yet she says nothing." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips. "What of that?" He continued, pulling away and stroking the side of my face with his thumb, "Her eye discourse; I will answer it."

"Patch..." I sighed, he placed his finger to my lips. "No Angel, I'm doing to talking tonight." Stepping away from the window, I took hold of his hand and let him climb inside. "Nora I-I'm so sorry." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have said all the things I said. I love you. I love you so much. Meeting you made my life complete."

Looking down, I bit my lip. "But Patch...I did wrong too." He nodded slowly, "but not as wrong as I." He finished; still in a Shakespeare styled tone. I gazed into his eyes; they were slightly red and swollen, as if he had been crying.

I ran my hand through his dark, glossy hair and sighed. "Can we call it evens?" He opened his mouth to protest but I pushed my own finger to his lips; sealing them shut. "Do you want me to feel bad?" Shaking his head he kissed my finger before taking my hand in his and looking at me seriously.

"But Nora," He adressed me, I nodded, "I want you to know. I love you with all my heart. Pure, undying love and nothing you nor I do, will ever change that feeling. You are my Angel and I am your gaurdian. We are crafted to be together, out hearts are shaped to fit together." I gasped as he repeated the exact words I had thought on the night when we first made love. "Which is why..." He continued.

I looked at him, waiting. "Nora Grey. My beautiful, beautiful Angel. I love you and nobody else. You are my first love and my only love." He paused, "Nora will you marry me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry! Another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me? Chapter 14 will be posted either tonight or tomorrow so you don't have a long time to wait! Love you!**


	14. Confession

I waited, my eyes grazing over Nora's face as I watched the clouds of debate circle through her eyes. Biting my lip, I gently stroked her hand, trying to ease her out of shock, understandable shock none the less but still, I wanted her to come back to Earth.

She was staring at me, mouth hanging slightly open. The suspense was tearing me apart. Couldn't she just say 'yes' or 'no' already? She continued to gawp at me, her lips parting and closing a few times as if she couldn't quite get her words out.

"Angel?" I murmered, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "say something," I paused, "anything." Gulping, she tucked her hair behind her ear and blinked a couple of times. "I-I don't know what to say," she whispered, breathlessly, shaking her head.

I bent my head and looked away, "Ah..." I choked. Maybe popping the question was a big mistake. "No! No, no no," She pushed, taking my head in her hands and pulling me around to face her, "I didn't mean it like that, I mean I don't know what to say as in...I'm speechless, shocked, gobsmacked."

Smiling, I pushed my lips to her fragrant cheek once more, "good speechless?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course!" She breathed, "Patch this is the single most amazing moment of my life." I let my dark flop in front of my eyes as I watched a grin spread across her face.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." She spluttered, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey" I cooed, wiping them away with my thumb. Nora took a hold of my wrists, "I'm crying with happiness Patch." She laughed. "I know but it still breaks my heart to see your tears."

She laughed and caressed my cheek, "sweet boy." Biting my lip, I gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Patch, I love you so much. You are my life, my world, my everything." She paused, taking a deep breath, "I want to do nothing other than spend my entire being with you."

I grinned, "so...is that a yes?" She beamed back at me, more tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, "in every language; si, oui, ja, yes!" She squeeled, throwing her arms around me with such power we both fell off the window sill and a heap, laughing, crying and whispering "I love you's" in each other ears.

As we lay in a heap on the floor, Nora placed one single finger to my lips as I chuckled, "Shh my mom!" She whispered. Shrugging, my mouth managed to find hers, I pressed my lips softly, to her plump tender mouth and kissed her with passion.

She knotted her long, slender fingers in my hair and pulled me close to her as I curled my strong arms around her waist, keeping her near to me, vowing in my head that I would never let her go. "I love you Nora." I mumbled under our kiss, she nodded and moaned quietly in the back of her throat before breaking away and looking at me, "as I love you Jev." She whispered, gently.

My name. My real name. Hearing Nora say it made my heart leap and my face light up. I crushed my lips to hers again, tasting her warm, sweet breath on my tongue as she moved inside my mouth. A short, gasping moan escaped me as we kissed and I locked my arms tighter around her petit, curvy body.

We rolled over in our tangled, loved up state, so that Nora was stradelling me. My heart beat eccelerated as she lifted off my hoodie and t-shirt. Bending down, she kissed my chest and traced her hands across the planes of my body.

She quickly removed her own shirt and dropped it to the floor as she touched my everywhere and moved her lips against mine.

Slowly, she began moving her hand down my body; I gulped, I didn't want to do this when I knew her mother was just across the hall. Tactfully, I took hold of her wrist and pulled it back up to my chest.

We continued to kiss, peacefully but it wasn't long before Nora started moving her hand down towards my pants again. Gulping, I repeated the action of dragging her hand back upwards.

But she wasn't having any of it. She entwined her fingers in my hand and pulled it up above my head, where she pinned both my hands beneath hers. "Now you can't stop me." She muttered in my ear.

Keeping my hands tightly captured under her grip, she walked her fingers down my body, I shivered under her intoxicating touch. "N-nora..." I stammered as she carefully unzipped my pants.

"What if your mom finds us?" I hissed under my breath, trying to break free of her grasp. She giggled as she pulled my pants off so they were around my ankles, "do you want me to tie you up there? Cause I can." She whispered, grinning.

I sighed, "look my mom is not going to find us...if we stay quiet." She said. My eyes glinted in the soft moonlight coming in through the window, giving away my desire for her. "You game?" She asked, seductively, leaning her face close to mine.

"Oh I'm game." I chuckled darkly as I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her passionately. She wriggled out of her own pajama shorts as our kiss deepened, and kicked them over to the other side of the room.

The desire in our hearts began to over flow as we got really into our making out session, I let my hand wander down to her legs and trace up the inside length of her thigh. She shuddered under my touch.

Smiling, I continued to stroke one hand up and down her leg as I curled the other one loving around her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible. Chuckling slightly under our kiss, she knotted her hands in my hair and breathed in deeply. "Patch..." she moaned as she exhaled.

Suddenly her bedroom door creaked open, "Nora? Honey, I'm about to go to bed now." Her mom's voice called from the door, as she entered the room she flicked on the light. "Nora- Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, calm down." Nora hushed, scrambling off me and running to join her mom at the door. "What is he doing here?" Her mother pointed at me, quite rudely might I add. "He was just leaving." Nora said, turning to flash me a look which said 'get your clothes on and get the fuck out'

"He better be." She fumed as I hopped into my pants, slipped my t-shirt over my head and headed for the door. "Then you and me, young lady are going to have a talk." She spat at Nora. "Yes mom." Nora sighed, slipping her own top over her head.

I jogged down the stairs to Nora's front door, listening to her mother yelling at her the entire time. I wanted nothing more than to steal my Angel out of this house and take her away to live with me.

"Patch wait." Nora hissed from behind me, I spun around grinning until I saw her mom following close behind. My smile drooped. Nodding at me, Nora took a hold of my hand and spun me around to face her mom.

"No." I mouthed at her, she nodded again once more. She was not going to...was she? Nora swallowed a large lungful of air and looked her mother in the eye. "Nora would you care to tell me what's going on?" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Mom," Nora paused, squeezing my hand, "mom we've got something to tell you."

* * *

**Drama! Drama! Drama! :D Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am so happy for Nora and Patch...even though I made it all happen :'] How do you think her mom will react? Oh btw does anyone know Nora's mom's name? Cause I can't remember :/ Also I feel like I haven't done a lemon in a while so...I will soon don't worry ;]**


	15. The Big Apple

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long posting this! I am a bad person and you can call be mad at me, I don't mind :') But seeing as I have no plans for today I'm going to be writing, writing, writing so there is definitely more to come today! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry I haven't done a lemon in a while; there will be one either next chapter or the chapter after or possibly both :') Love you all!**

* * *

I laced my fingers through Patch's as I turned to face my fuming mother, "mom," I breathed, closing my eyes and gaining the power to say what I was about to say, "We've got something to tell you."  
She folded her arms angrily across her chest and narrowed her eyes, "yes?" she growled. I gulped. "Patch came here to tonight to-" I began, but she cut me off; "to have sex with you, I know the deal Nora. Your teenagers this is what you do." She shook her head.

"No!" I exclaimed, even though we were on the track towards having sex again...it wasn't as vulgar as she viewed to be. I gulped down a long breath of air before speaking again; "no, that wasn't the reason mom." She raised an eyebrow and peered down at me intimidatingly, "oh? Then what was it may I ask?" She muttered, scathingly. Patch squeezed my hand. "Blythe," He spoke politley. My mom switched her gaze to him. She looked him up and down as if he was scum. I squeezed his hand tightly, refraining from yelling at her.

"I came here tonight," He paused, looking up at my mom as if he was checking she hadn't grabbed a gun from her back pocket "to ask Nora for her hand in marriage." He smiled politely and innocently, still holding on to my hand, waiting.

My mom's jaw dropped down to the floor. She gawked at us, obviously gob smacked. Completely lost for words. "I...You...You what?" She yelled. I flinched back into Patch as her voice raised and she balled her fists angrily by her sides, "Mom..." I stammered, "mom it's okay please stay calm." Her face became red and her brow furrowed. "It's not OK!" She snapped, wriggling away from my hand that I had just extended out towards her.

"It is okay mom," I soothed as she flopped down onto a kitchen chair, exasperated; her chest heaving with stress. I gingerly placed one hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry." I sighed. She shook her head, "I'm just not ready to let you go Nora. Your so young, your only seventeen!" She breathed, quietly. "This is what I want mom." I whispered, "I'm ready. You have to let go." She shook her head and patted my shoulder.

"No." she spoke, softly. I looked at her. "...No?" I repeated, wearily. "I am not letting you go. You are not marrying him!" She exclaimed, holding onto my arm firmly. I wriggled away from her grip but she held on tight. "Mum what are you talking about? Yes I am!" I growled back. "Patch tell her!" I spat. Patch stepped forward, "Blythe, please." He begged, closing his eyes, "I want nothing more than to marry your daughter and keep her safe and love her with all my heart."

My mom laughed out loud. "You don't love her, your too young to know what real love is." He shook his head, "Maybe I don't but all I want to do is be with Nora every hour of the day, every day of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year. She is all I think about, all I care about. Isn't that enough?" He reasoned, begging her with his eyes. My heart thumped in my chest, he'd only ever said that kind of thing to me, and hearing it now just made me want to take him in my arms and kiss him.

All was silent. "I'm just...not ready to let you go Nora." She sighed, looking at me, her eyes glimmering with tears. "Mom..." I mumbled, voice breaking as the word got caught in my throat. "But we are." Patch whispered, reasting his hand on my shoulder. "Nora is aswell, she's already accepted my proposal." My mom winced, before looking at me again. "Are you sure?" She confirmed, I nodded.

A few minutes passed; my mom staying seated in her chair, me crouched beside her, waiting and Patch standing before us, glancing between us; his eyes wide and anticipating. "Then go." Mom whispered finally , standing up and kissing my forehead. "Go before I change my mind." Patch curled his fingers around my hand, I hugged mom tightly around the waist. "I love you." I breathed before Patch pulled me gently away.

We walked briskly and silently out the door, hand in hand, my eyes prickling with tears all the way. As soon as we got outside Patch unlocked his jeep and jumped inside. I slid down into the soft, leather seat, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know whether I was crying with happiness or sorrow. "Angel," Patch whispered, placing one hand over mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and smiled at him, reassuringly. "Of course, I just feel bad leaving mom."

"I know sweetie, I know." He soothed, stroking my hair and planting a soft, loving kiss on my damp cheek. "I love you." He added. I knotted my hands through his hair and kissed him tenderly on his plump, fragrant lips, "as I love you." I grinned.

He flashed me his gorgeous, cheeky smile back at me and started the jeep. "So...where are we going?" I asked, gingerly. Patch chuckled as he turned out of my road, "that's a surprise." My eyes widened and my lips lifted up at the corners. He grinned, "a surprise I think you will like very much." Biting my lip, I leaned back in my seat before turning to look out the window.

"Rest Angel," he cooed, "it's gonna be a while." And with that, my eyes drifted shut and I was lost in dreams of the future with Patch.

* * *

"Angel..." A voice sounded, softly close to my ear, I stirred and groaned, my eyes flickering slightly. "Angel come on!" The voice chuckled quietly. I opened my eyes fully to a view of complete white. sitting up groggily, I looked around to see Patch's face looming above me.

"Hi..." I muttered, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Looking around, I sat up. I was on a plane. My jaw dropped in shock before I remembered how I got here, I'd still been half asleep and leaning dreamily against Patch's shoulder when we'd boarded and I still didn't know Patch's 'surprise'.

"The captain says we should be landing soon." He grinned, stroking my hair and kissing my lightly on the lips. I smiled under our kiss and pulled him closer, "good." I mumbled, tangling my hands in his dark, silky hair. "I'm board of sitting on this stupid cramped plane." He chuckled, shaking his head so that his hair swayed cutely about his face. "You've been asleep for most of the journey."

I shrugged, "anyway do I get to know where we are going yet?" I quizzed, looking up at him innocently. But he wasn't going to be swayed. "Nope." He spoke, stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his chest. I pouted. "Not fair." Winking, he draped an arm around my shoulders and leaned back in his seat.

"Attention all passengers!" A voice crackled, "we will be landing at the JFK International Airport in Queens in less than 5 minutes, thank you for boarding with us today, enjoy your on going journey." My eyes widened as I turned to face Patch, jaw dangling open. "Queens?" I stuttered, still staring at him in shock.

He nodded, "and then on to the Big Apple." A grin played about his lips. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" I squealed. He laughed, and entwined his arms around my waist. "I know." He winked, "and I love you too."

I shook my head, bewildered. This was an absolute dream come true. My stomach was swimming with anticipation and excitement. "New York is like...my dream place to live." I laughed, shaking my head still. "I know Angel," he whispered, "I've seen it in your mind." He kissed my neck playfully. Ah. Of course he had. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, I sighed; "I should've guessed."

"We are now landing in Queens, please remain seated with seat belts fastened untill the light on the seat belt sign flashes green, thank you." The voice from the speakers crackled. I bit my lip, trying to suppress an excited squeal. "We're here." Patch grinned. "Angel are you ready for an adventure?" I planted a single, soft, peck against his lips. "Readier than I'll ever be."


	16. The Neighbors Know

**Authors Note: I know I said I would post this last night but Fanfiction went a bit weird, you probably noticed, it's login area was down or something so I couldn't log in to post. Sorry! But anyways here is chapter 16 including a well deserved lemon :') I hope you enjoy. Gaby xoxo**

* * *

I pulled up the jeep outside of a tall, fancy looking, white apartment block. Grinning, I sighed happily; I remembered when I came to view the apartment and thinking how much Nora would love it.

Pushing open my door, I swiftly walked around the other side to open the other door to a grinning Nora. "Patch is this what I think it-" She began but I cut her off, "get out let me cover your eyes." I grinned, mishceiviously.

Stepping out of the jeep, she pouted at me."More surprises?" She moaned, her face falling dramatically. I laughed, "'Fraid so." I winked. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, sending a shower of sparks and tingles all over me.

Getting carried away, I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her close towards me, her slender body was pressing tightly to mine as our kiss deepened. Nora swung her arms over my neck and parted her lips.

I let this gorgeous feeling wash over me as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and played it about hers. She moaned softly into the kiss making desire for her shoot through my veins.

Pulling away suddenly, I spun her around and placed my hands over her eyes. "Come on Angel," I sighed, still grinning. She groaned unhappily. I bent my neck so that my lips came close beside her ear, grazing my teeth against the lobe gently I whispered; "We will have plenty of time for that later."

Nodding, she smiled, "okay take me to my surprise." I slowly walked her out of the parking lot and through the automatic doors of the apartment building and into the lobby.

"Stay right where you are, keep your eyes closed." I whispered, she complied, nodding happily as I sauntered over to the reception desk.

An attractive, blonde receptionist looked up at me and smiled at me with a mouthful of pearly white teeth. "Welcome sir, may I help?" I flashed her a polite grin, "I'm moving in today, room 218?" I enquired.

Smiling still, she bent down and picked up a small, rectangular key card, "of course sir, I hope you settle in well." She slid the key towards me and flipped it up into my hand swiftly before winking at her, thanking her and walking back to Nora.

Slipping the card in my pocket, I slid my hands over eyes again, making her jump. "Let's go." I grinned, walking her towards the elevator. "How long til I can get you the hell off of me?" Nora laughed as we stepped through the elevator doors and I pressed floor 15. "Not long." I spoke softly as we zoomed upwards.

Bing! The elevator doors swished open as we reached the 15th floor. I walked Nora out onto the swishly carpeted floor of the hall way. The carpet was pale beige and very soft, the walls were a deep, attractive indigo with large windows stretched across the length of them. I gasped at the stunning evening veiw of New York city.

"Something wrong?" Nora asked, patting my hand which was still over her eyes, I grinned, "Nope. Absoloutely nothing." I reasurred her as I grinned at the veiw. Nora would sure love that.

We walked along the corridoors until we reached our apartment. Woah, it sure felt good calling it 'ours'. I grabbed the key card out of my pocket and hovered it above the lock. "You ready?" I whispered in Nora's ear.

"Of course! Just hurry up already!" She giggled, jumping on the spot. I swiped the card through the lock and the door swung open. Stepping forward a few times, into the room, I let my hands drop from Nora's eyes.

Her jaw dropped as she peered around the large, living room, taking in the soft, chocolate coloured walls and the large french doors on the far side of the room which took up practically, half the wall. I watched her adoringly as her whipped from side to side, gazing at the large black, leather couches and the fluffy white carpet.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, breathless. She spun around on one heel to face me. "Patch...how did...I mean...this place...this is...amazing...I mean I can't even sp-" I walked towards her and bringing one arm around her petit waist I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I've just been investing." I shrugged, pulling away from the kiss breifly. "Just investing?" Nora laughed, running her hands through my hair, "Patch this must have cost you like..." She shook her head. I kissed her again, "don't worry about that. I have it now. We have it. It's ours."

She smiled, stroking my face. "Ours" she repeated, pecking me on the mouth before pulling away and turning to face into the room again. "I still can't beleive it. This is beautiful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Do you want a tour?" I whispered against her ear, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her again. Nodding, she took my hand and started walking towards the bedroom door. She pointed, "let's start here." She smiled, pushing open the door to reveal a large room with midnight blue walls and more big windows, in the middle of the room was a large double bed with silky, dark blue bed linen that matched the walls.

"Hmm, maybe we shouldn't start in here..." I mused, "we might get," pausing, I gulped, "distracted." Nora turned to face me, lacing her hands together behind my neck and pulling me further inside the room. She kicked the door shut and kissed me once, a peck, a tease.

"Then let's get distracted." She whispered seductively, kissing me once more. I instantly felt my pants tightened as she pushed her tongue into my mouth and started swirling it around with mine.

Pulling away, she glanced down, "Well...hello." She laughed. I blushed violently and pulled her back to me. She complied quickly and began kissing me again. Passion flared through my body.

It seemed like so long since I'd had her. Engrosed in the moment, I pushed Nora back onto the bed and scrambled on top of her, she caught up in my mood immediately and began fiddling with the buttons on my jeans before swiftly un fastening them and sliding my pants down.

Grinning under the kiss I grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, before bending down to kiss her on the neck. She groaned and raked her hands through my hair.

I stripped off my own t-shirt and soon after that un zipped her out of her jeans. Bringing my mouth back to hers, I nibbled her lower lip softly, causing her to moan.

"Oh God, Patch I want you..." Nora sighed, kissing me urgently. I fingered the clasp of her bra and let it spring open between my fingers. "As I want you," I replied, whispering a kiss softly beneath her ear.

I hooked my thumbs into her panties and swiftly slid them down her legs, she clawed onto my back, pulling my body close to hers. Whipping off my boxers, I straddled her and looked deeply into her eyes before letting my eyes graze over her gorgeous naked body.

Smiling at her, I smoothed a lock of her curly, dark hair out of her face. She touched my cheek and leant forward to kiss me on the lips, "come on." She whispered, tracing her hand down the length of my body, "don't make me wait any longer."

I carefully pushed my hard cock into her soft, wet centre. Gasping, she gripped onto my hair. As her tight walls contracted around me, I moaned loudly into Nora's neck. She felt so good to be inside.

"Patch..." she moaned, bucking her hips so that more of me could be pushed inside of her, "you get better every time, I swear." She laughed, breathlessly. Shaking my head, I chuckled as I thrusted harder into her.

Bending down, I kissed her left breast before running my tongue lightly around her nipple. She stroked my hair and latched her hands around my neck as I carried on pounding into her. "Angel..." I groaned her name. "Fucking hell." Gripping the bed sheets beneath us, I shook my head...and she thought I got better every time...

"I'm so close..." she whispered against my ear before biting the lobe lovingly. "Hold on to it Angel." I muttered, a loud groan threatening to escape from me. "I can't Patch, I can't." She moaned, smiling as she reached orgasm.

In three blissful thrusts we came undone. Spent, I flopped down on the bed beside her and laughed. She sat up and looked at me. "What's funny." She breathed.

I shook my head, "nothing I just thought," I paused and winked, "what a great way to let our new neighbours know we've arrived."


	17. Now It's Official

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I've been away in the Lake District for Easter Break so obviously I've been spending time with my family and didn't have a computer. You would have had to wait until Friday for this chapter but we had to come home from our holiday a couple of days early - unlucky for me but lucky for you ;) So anyways, enjoy! xx **

* * *

I danced my fingers up and down Patch's smooth, toned body. He shivered under every single touch. "Mmmm," he sighed as my hands trailed all over him. "Angel?" He asked. I continued to explore his body with my hands, "Mhm?" I replied, looking up at his beautiful face.

"There's one last present I have for you." He grinned, I raised my eyebrows and sat up, "Patch seriously I think this apartment is enough!" I laughed, but he broke me off with a long tender kiss. "I think you'll like this a little bit more," he whispered, reaching under one of the pillows on the bed.

He dragged out a small black box and held it gently in my hand, "it's been waiting here for a while now." He smiled. I gasped loudly as he gently eased open the box to reveal a small, silver ring with a large, glistening diamond sitting preciously in the middle. "Oh Patch," I sighed, as he took the ring from it's case and slipped it on to my finger. The perfect fit.

Tears glimmered in my eyes, "it's perfect." I cried, looking at him, "you're perfect!" Crushing my lips to his, I circled my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Chuckling, he pulled me back onto the bed and kissed me vigourosly.

After a few minutes, I felt his hand trail slowly down to my ass. I sat up, shaking my head. "Uh huh. Not now." I sighed, he looked obviously dissapointed. "Why not?" He moaned, "we're celebrating, c'mon!" He tried to persuade me.

"No, I feel all..." I paused, looking up at him cutely, "dirty." I whispered, his dark eyes shined. "I'm gonna take a shower." I spoke, getting up off the bed and walking, seductively swaying my hips from side to side, into the ensuite bathroom. When I reached the door, I turned to face Patch who was now supporting a large erection, "The offer of joining me is open."

Biting my lip, I closed the door behind me and stepped into the large walk in shower. The second I turned the knob, hot, steaming water started plummeting down all over me, making my skin tingle.

Sighing into the heat, I splashed the water on to my face before glancing at the gorgeous diamond ring on my hand. I had never felt more in love with Patch at this moment in time.

Suddenly, cold air swirled through the steam and into the shower. I gasped as I felt two, cold hands grip my waist, then Patch's voice was by my ear. He bit me gently before whispering, "you are a bad, bad Angel." I could hear his mischeivious, horny smile in his voice.

"Why am I Patch?" I asked him, turning around to roll my hips up against him, I could feel his boner grinding against my thigh. "Enticing me so much." He growled, his low, gravelly voice turned me on big time making moisture pool between my legs.

"Turning me on like that," He whispered a kiss against my lips, so soft I hardly felt it, "then walking away," I knotted my hands in his hair as he kissed my neck, "and making me so horny." He continued.

"Are you angry at me?" I pouted, biting my lip, "Shall I," I paused, looking down at his throbbing penis, "show you how sorry I am?" His eyes glimmered with lust as I beant down in front of him, kissing his pecks, abs and stomach as I crouched further and further.

When I reached his...member, I gently swirled my tongue across the tip. He moaned loudly, "Oh shit, Angel, you're already forgiven." I licked him again before grinning widely then taking him in my mouth.

He groaned as I bobbed back and forward, licking up and down his entire length as I went. Patch grabbed a fist full of my hair and gently thrusted into me. Closing my eyes, I took every single inch of him; the shower water providing the perfect lube.

After a few minutes he pulled out of me, I took a deep breath and smiled up at him, "was that a good enough apology?" I asked, rubbing his cock firmly up and down, "hell yes!" He sighed, "Oh fuck, Nora! I'm gonna cum." He groaned, stroking my hair, "No!" I whispered, "hold on to it."

Standing up quickly, Patch caught up on my idea and grasped my thighs tightly, in one swift movement my legs were wrapped around him and my back was pressed firmly to the wall. He softly, pushed himself inside of me; making me gasp in pleasure as he usually did.

I mashed my lips against his, joyfully swirling my tongue around his mouth. We both sighed in ectacy as he began thrusting in and out of me. A hot drop of shower water trickled down my spine, making me shiver.

"Oh Patch!" I yelled, gripping onto his shoulders as he slipped in and out of me. "Yeah, right there..." I breathed into his neck before kissing it softly. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful onyx eyes; framed by a layer of thick lashes which each had small droplets of water on them.

"You like that?" He asked, breathlessly, grinning cheekily as he teased my clit with his tip, "God yeah!" I replied, gripping on to his wet, black hair. He rupped me up and down, teasing me still. "Patch stop it, please..." I begged, looking at him.

He softly nipped at my lower lip, "stop what Angel?" he asked seductively, continuing to probe his dick againt my clit with out actually entering me again. "Teasing me!" He shrugged, "very well."

On that word he burried himself deep inside of me; in response I moaned loudly. "Fuck!" I cried, as he rocked back and forth within me. I bucked my hips, bringing him closer to me in every possible way.

"Nora..." Patch sighed, I gripped onto him, groaning in extacy. "I'm nearly there!" I moaned, he nodded and continued to pound me to orgasm. He was so fucking good, I couldn't bear it.

When I reached my high, I yelled his name louder than I could ever recall yelling it. He came a few seconds after me, the sound of him groaning my name making me want to fuck him all over again.

He loosened his grip around my waist and I fell gently to the ground and landed in a warm pool of water that had formed in the bottom of the shower. I sighed and tilted my head upwards, letting the hot water hit my face.

"Maybe we should actually get clean now?" Patch offered, winking at me and helping me up. I nodded and we helped eachother get washed. It might sound childish having somebody wash you but when it's with somebody like Patch, it's incredibly sexy.

Simply the way he massaged my head as he smoothed shampoo and conditioner through my hair, made me moan blissfully. And not to mention me running my hands through his gorgeous hair. The way he smiled when I did that was just enough to make my heart melt.

When we were done we both hopped out of the shower and grabbed towels, grinning, he looked down at me. I smiled back up at him before gulping and taking a deep breath. "Patch I think we should talk about this whole wedding thing..." I spoke softly.

His grin widened, "Okay Angel, let's get to talking."


	18. We Have Our Witnesses

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other two fanfics (go check them out if you want :D) and I've shamefully rejected this one for a while. But anyway here is your fill of Hearts That Fit Together. Nothing mega exciting happens in this chapter; I'm warning you now :L It's just like...filling in what's happening so everything makes sense...I think. Oh I fail. Anyway, enjoy! :D **

* * *

"This whole wedding thing..." Nora began, slipping into one of my t-shirts as she spoke. "Do you wanna get it arranged soon or..." She trailed off, leaving me to think about it. To be honest i hadn't really thought about it until right now. Pulling my boxer shorts on, I shrugged and flashed her a shaky smile. I didn't know what to say.

"'Cause you know I want to marry you as soon as possible right?" She asked, grinning and kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed her back passionately, when suddenly she pulled away. "We'll have plenty of time for that later..." She hastened, smiling at me cheekily. I couldn't supress my frown.

"We need witnesses." She spoke suddenly, I arched an eyebrow, "who is going to want to witness us getting married?" I asked, folding my arms. Her turn to shrug. "My mom is definitely out of the picture." She sighed, "she's not too keen on you incase you haven't noticed." I chuckled and nodded, "feelings mutual." I replied, "no offence..." I added. Nora shook her head and chuckled. "I think I want to tell Vee..." She said hesitantly.

"There we go then." I shrugged, "problem solved." Biting her lip she shook her head, "you need to have two." Groaning, I rolled my eyes. "Why is it so complicated?" I moaned, flopping backwards on to our bed. She lay down next to me and stroked my cheek gently, "the out come will be worth it." She smiled happily.

An image suddenly flew to my mind. She would be Mrs Cipriano. Mine, forever. Grinning feverently, I wound my arms around her and breathed in her delicious smell; her hair smelt of raspberries and other sweet scents. "It will definitely be worth it." I agreed.

We lay in silence for a few minutes when I suddenly said; "I kind of want to tell Rixon." I muttered, sighing. Nora sat up, brow furrowed heavily. "What? Why? After what he did?" She spat. Damn it, now she was not happy with me. I sat up as well and locked my eyes with hers, "Nora, he's still my best friend, he always has been." I reasoned.

She dragged her eyes away from me and started fiddling with the throw on the bed. "Yeah but...he fucked us up Patch...pretty bad." She mumbled, eyes tearing as she remembered our argument; I winced as I tried hard not to think about it. "Yeah but it's okay now." I smiled, stroking her hair. "Still, your just going to forgive him like that?" She grumbled.

"Angel, apart from you, he's the only friend I have!" I spoke, exxasporated with this. She looked down again, staying silent for a minute or so, her expression suggested she was thinking hard. After a while she spoke again. "Okay...he probably has a good enough reason for what he did." She shrugged, but her statment sounded more like a question so I simply nodded.

She reached down for her bag, which was strewn across the floor by the bed, and rummaged around in it for a minute before taking out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" I mused as she starting mashing a few of the keys with her thumb. "Calling Vee." She shrugged, then she pressed the phone to her ear and put one finger to her lips.

Well...if she was calling Vee, I might as well go ahead and call Rixon. Damn this would be awkward.

**RPOV**

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

My ears pricked up at the ringing sound coming from my room. Someone was phoning me? "Since when did people phone me..." I mused out loud, wandering into my bedroom. My phone was set on my bed, ringing and vibrating furiously. "Ok calm the heck down!" I yelled at it. What was I? Mental? Talking to inanimate objects. I groaned, great.

As I flipped open my phone, I glanced at the caller ID. Patch. I gulped before pressing the phone to my ear, if I was honest I really couldn't be fucked with him yelling at me.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Rixon, it's Patch." He spoke on the other head.

"Yeah I know..." I said bluntly. Lighting a cigarette, I popped it in my mouth and took a long drag as I waited for Patch to reply.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, quite suddenly; catching me off gaurd.

"Dude, why the heck are you sorry?" I chuckled, fighting hard to sound like my normal self.

I heard a shuffling noise as if Patch was shrugging on the end of the phone, "I don't know, I just am." He said.

Pausing for a moment, I took another drag on my cigarette and blew out a few rings, "Well I'm sorry too..." I began, "even though I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." I sighed.

"Nora and I are willing to forgive you, and infact we need you to be our friend at this point in time man..." He spoke, clearly. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to speak again.

"Dude, we're getting married." He said. My jaw dropped, causing my fag to actually fall out of my mouth. They were what?

"Ah crap..." I said, under my breath as I realised that the fag was still lit and could probably cause a fire...

"Excuse me?" Patch said, sounding a little pissed. I hurridly stubbed it out in an ash tray and got back on the phone.

"Oh, not you, I just dropped something..." I mumbled. Lame. You sound LAME! Say something else you idiot.

There was a long, silent pause. "Um...what's that got to do with me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"We need witnesses and I want you to be mine." Patch spoke bluntly. To be honest that caught me off gaurd big time. My jaw dropped again as I fathomed why the heck he would want me at his wedding.

"Why?" I muttered, trying not to sound rude. I just had to know, I mean, over the past week or so I had been such a complete dick.

"Your still my best friend Rixon." Patch sighed, "even after all the shit that happened. Your still my best friend." I smiled. That was nice to hear.

"Well..." I began, taking a deep breath, "I'd be honored to come to your wedding." I was beaming, although I tried hard to keep my voice steady.

"Great." He said, I could hear the grin in his voice. "Look, me and Ang...I mean uhh...me and Nora have to get some stuff sorted so I'll call you later?" He offered.

"Sure." I said before we gave our goodbyes and hung up. Wow. Patch and Nora were getting married. That was hard to process. The fact they actually wanted me there was even more hard toprocess. Sighing, I sat down on my bed and threw my phone down beside me. Looked like people were gonna start phoning me after all.

**PPOV**

I snapped my cell phone shut and faced Nora. "Done." I shrugged, grinning at her. She looked at me, "and is he coming?" She asked, quietly. I nodded. "Great, Vee is as well...we're set." She smiled. "And Rixon's really sorry for what he did." I added, Nora smiled slightly. "I guess I'm glad about that." she spoke softly.

Tilting my head to the side, I looked at her intently, "you are?" I asked. She nodded, now beaming gleefully. "Because we can get married!" She squealed. My eyes lit up as she threw her self towards me and wound her arms around my neck. "Yes we can." I agreed, kissing her deeply.

Our lips curled around eachother in extacy, I poked my tongue through the gap in her teeth and she granted me entrance happily. Kissing my Angel had never felt so good. She ran her hands though my hair, I could feel the engagment ring on her finger.

Gently, I took her hand in mine and kissed the ring. "I can't wait until the day when I can call you 'Mrs Cipriano'" I sighed, grinning up at her, her eyes brimmed with tears. "And I can't wait until the day when I can hear that." She smiled, her voice bubbling and breaking as the tearss began streaming down her face.

I wiped them away with my thumbs, "happy crying?" I checked, she nodded "of course!" She exclaimed, kissing me passionately again. Soon the t-shrit of mine that she had put on, no less than, 15 minutes ago was on the floor; as was my underwear.

We kissed deeply, our legs entwining together. "I love you so much." I declared, trying to keep my voice steady. "Feelings mutual." She grinned, pulling the bed covers over our heads.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that. There will be a better chapter next time I post, hopefully XD **


	19. Author's Note! Please Read!

_**This is an important Author's Note about why I haven't been posting for a long time, please read and forgive me for my absence :'D x**_

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers :')**

**I know I haven't updated in nearly a month now and it is really bad, I am so sorry! Seriously, I can't even begin to apologise enough but I've just had a lot going on to be honest and haven't found the time or energy to write anything...**

**My Grandma passed away recently and it's just never left my mind so I just haven't been in the mood for writing, no ideas have been coming to me either so that's a contributing factor... Also, because of my Gran's passing, my mum hasn't been her self - she's been getting depressed and all sorts. My dad has taken over on mum duties but he still has a lot of crap with work so I have been looking after my mum for quite a while.**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

**I am currently working on another chapter and I promise it will be posted as soon as possible! Please wait on me, I love how patient you guys are so please don't desert me, I promise you there will be an update soon! :D:D **

**I love you all very much so please forgive me for not writing, I can't begin to thank you on all the lovely reviews and support and such.**

**But...thank you :)**

**Gaby xx**


	20. Better Left Unsaid

**Hey guys! I worked long and hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! :) There is a lemon so I hope you enjoy that haha ;) I'm thinking of having Nora and Patch's wedding next chapter...not sure. Too soon? Let me know :D **

* * *

Vee was standing in front of a long, full length mirror; draped across her soft, curvacious body was a waterfall of deep blue, floor length satin. She twisted this way and that, biting her lip, obviously suppressing a grin. "I want it! I want it now!" She squealed, smoothing the material over her hips, still smiling. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and laughed with her, "get it then." I shrugged, "it's not like I disprove of it or anything." Vee squealed again, clapping her hands at the same time; she skipped over to me and squeezed me tigthly around my waist. "We need to find you yours now," she demanded as she pulled away from the hug.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, I enjoyed shopping with Vee but this wasn't any old shopping. This was wedding dress shopping and she was, without a doubt, going to find me something extravegant. On cue, she pulled out a hanger from the rail of dresses - it had volumes of silky, white material spewing off of it. "Try this one." She grinned, handing it to me. I shook my head as she pushed it into my arms, "Vee, I can't even see the head hole or anything." I shrugged.

Grabbing the dress back, she sighed, "just look at the material though!" She squealed, stroking it and staring at it longingly, "isn't it gorgeous?" I folded my arms, "yes, it is, but it's just not me!" I exclaimed, shaking my head again. She held up her hands, palms facing towards me, in defeat. "Okay, okay." She said, "we'll find something more...you." Winking at me, she wandered off further into the store.

I followed her reluctantly, I just wanted to get out of this stupid, fancy, expensive, flashy wedding shop now. "omigosh!" Vee yelled from across the room, I quickly ran over to her and braced my self for whatever monstrosity she had now. "What?" I asked, peering down at the hanger she was holding. Flowing down to the floor was a stream of sleek, white satin. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes worked their way across the dress, taking in the gorgeous detailing, the way the material hung beautifully off the hanger. "Wanna try it?" Vee asked, snapping me out of my frozen position; staring at this dress. I nodded.

Stepping into the small changing room, I tore off my clothes and slipped the dress over my head, the inside of it was lined with some sort of silk, and the way it caressed my skin felt amazing. As it fell across my body, the bottom hit the floor with a _thwump_. I looked down and saw that it fell past my feet, when I looked up again, I gasped.

The mirror infront of me was showing an image of a beautiful woman, her dark brown hair curling messily about her face and falling way past her back, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink with ecitement and finally her body coated with white, the sleevless dress curving tightly across her chest and clinging to her waist before streaming elegently off her hips. I raised a shaky hand to my face and touched my cheek, the image in the mirror did the same. The beautiful woman was me.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, "Nora?" A voice sounded from behind the curtain closing off the changing room. Gulping, I pushed the curtain asside and stepped gingerly out of the changing room. When Vee saw me, her hands flew up to her mouth, smothering a gasp. "You...you look..." she stuttered, not being able to get her words out. She shook her head and took my hand in hers, dragging me over to the huge mirror she was looking in before. "Just look at us..." she sighed, grinning. "We're grown ups." I chuckled, still unable to speak. I stared into the mirror; me and my best friend staring back at me, huge smiles on each of their faces.

"Right." She said suddenly, "we are getting these and we are taking them home now!" She declared, marching over to the nearest store assistant, "yeah we might wanna take them off first!" I hissed through my theeth as I ran after her, being careful not to trip over the dress.

* * *

Vee was sprawled out on the couch sipping a latte and chomping on a muffin, "Patch is not going to be able to keep his hands off you." She grinned, chuckling to herself. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "well he's gonna have to, this dress is not getting hands all over it." I muttered, turning from side to side in the mirror yet again. I was in love with this dress and everything but I was having second thoughts. This wedding was only going to be me, Patch, Vee and Rixon. Was it too much?

"You look gorgeous! He's gonna be all over you wether you like it or not. I mean, I bet, as soon as he sees it-" I cut her off, "yeah well he isn't going to see it until the wedding so he will have to wait." I finished, smugly. Vee scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, "your not going with all that stupid tradition crap are you?" She asked, I nodded and smiled at her. "Suck it." I winked, and we both burst into fits of laughter.

At that moment, I heard the swishing sound of the key card swiping through the lock of my new apartment. "Shit." I hissed, "Patch is back...hide me!" Vee's eyes widened as her head whipped from side to side, scanning the room. "Where?" She whispered. I looked at the door, and saw that it was slowly inching open, "Anywhere!" I spat. Vee grabbed each of my arms and pushed me towards the long, curtains that cloaked the french doors that lead on to the balcony. "Behind the curtains? Vee are you five?" I hissed, she rolled her eyes, "you said anywhere now be quiet!"

"Nora?" Patch's voice sounded from the door, I held my breath. I knew it was silly but I was a traditionalist and no way was he seeing this dress. I tried to slow my breathing so I couldn't hear my own heartbeat in my ears. "Nope just me!" Vee replied awkwardly. I could practically hear Patch raise his eyebrow. "Oh...hi." He chuckled, "where's Nora?" He asked.

Silence. 'Oh come on Vee! Think of something!' I willed at her in my mind. "Urr...in the bathroom." She stammered, adding a nervous giggle on the end. "Oh." Patch sighed, "well I'll go say hi." I winced as I heard the creak in the floor as he stepped across the room. "No! No, no, no!" Vee insisted, "she...she's taking a shit!" I cringed. Typical Vee, how blunt and non-ladylike can you get?

"Okay..." Patch said, "well, I'm gonna go get changed..." I heard his light footsteps pad across the floor and then the sound of our bedroom door quietly slipping shut. I bustled out from behind the curtain. "Going for a shit?" I quoted her, still whispering. She sighed, "I'm sorry okay? I was on the spot." Rolling my eyes, I ran for the bathroom, pulling the dress off me as I went. "Just get me out of this freakin'..." I looked up and saw Patch standing at our bedroom door, eyes grazing over my body, "...dress..." I finished.

"Nora," Patch breathed, eyes still locked on my body. "Crap, Patch I didn't want you to see the dress..." I sighed, fiddling with a strand of my hair. Suddenly the soft, satin feeling of the dress felt as heavy as a tone on my body. "You look...stunning." He sighed, a huge, satisfied grin on his face. I looked up at him from under my hair, "I do?" I asked, unsurely. He nodded and took a step towards me.

Vee cleared her throat from across the room, my head spun towards her. "I'm just gonna go..." She whispered, grabbing her muffins and creeping out of the room. I looked back at Patch who's body was now pressed against mine and bit my lip. He curled a strand of my hair around his finger. His eyes locked with mine. "As pretty as this dress is..." he sighed, stroking my cheek, "I'd much prefer it if it was off you." Raising an eye brow, I caught up in his mood immediately. "Well you know they say the groom shouldn't see the bride's dress before the wedding...if I took it off right now then perhaps we could say we didn't break the rules." He beant his head and crushed his lips to mine, the softness and warmth of his mouth always made me tingle.

I parted my lips, inviting him inside of me and immediately our tongues started battling for dominance. Moaning against his mouth, I knotted my hands through his dark, silky hair and pulled him closer towards me. He groaned and ran his hands up and down my waist before letting them travel up to my back so he could unzip the zipper on my gorgeous dress. "Careful..." I muttered against his mouth, he chuckled and gently traced his finger tips along my arms, making goose bumps rise across my skin.

I shimmied out of the dress and it dropped to the floor with a quiet _thwump._ Stepping out of it, I beant down to pick it up. "You do know it kind of ruins the moment when you're undressing, about to have sex and your girlfriend wants to make sure her dress is hanging up spotlessly." He sighed, running his hands through his hair as I folded the dress in my arms and walked over to wardrobe in our room where the dress bag was hanging. "If you knew how much this cost you would understand why I want to be careful with it" I chuckled, shaking my head.

Walking sexily back over to Patch, I made sure to swing my hips accordingly. "And besides," I whispered, taking his hands in mine as I reached him, "it's not like the moment's gone is it?" I asked, pulling him into the bedroom. "That's a valid point." He purred, winking at me and shutting the door behind us.

I yanked him down onto the bed and immediately attached my lips to his, "I want you now Patch." I demanded, pulling away and smiling at him as seductively as I could. He shrugged, "and so you have me Angel." Locking my arms around his neck, I pulled him over so that he was straddling me and started working on getting his clothes off.

In a matter of seconds, his shirt and pants were on the floor and I was hooking my fingers in his boxers and guiding them down. He trailed his hands up my back and unclasped my bra, I felt the soft lace slide off me as he removed it and threw it on the floor. Just then Patch raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I have ever seen you wear a thong before..." I glanced down at the small space of material down below. "Urm...it's the only underwear that doesn't have an outline on the dress..." I blushed and moved my hands down to cover it.

Patch stopped me, covering my hands with his. "I don't need an explanation..." He winked, grinning, "I'm liking it." I smiled up at him and kissed him softly, I couldn't resist nibbling his lip gently - causing him to moan beautifully against my skin.

Suddenly, I felt the whole of Patch's length inside of me. I moaned loudly, loving how good he felt. Gripping on to his shoulders, I tightened my grip around his neck as he pushed into me. He placed one hand on my upper thigh as the other one squeezed my breast lightly and fondled it in circles.

I moaned and sighed at every thrust as my walls constricted against him. "You like that Angel?" He grinned, his voice sounding dirty and alluring. "God yeah!" I groaned, breathing against his neck and planting small kisses across it every so often.

As he pounded into me, I could feel him getting harder with every single push, "faster Patch!" I yelled, breathing heavily now, a sweat breaking out across my forehead. I could feel my self getting wetter and tighter, "Oh fuck Nora..." Patch moaned, complying to my demand and pushing into me faster and faster.

I could never quite comprehend how good Patch was in bed and as he continued to rock into my body causing immensly good feelings to surge through me, I thought about how I probably would never have sex with anybody else...and I liked that thought.

If anything happened between me and Patch, how could I move on? When I'd had him, who was definitely the best. Suddenly, a deep thrust into me from Patch interrupted my thoughts. "Oh God!" I moaned, gripping on to his shoulders, running my hands across his neck and into his hair.

It didn't take long after that for me to reach orgasm. When I came, Patch did too. I didn't know if I was being accurate but I could have sworn on my life that was the best orgasm I had ever had. My legs were shaking and my body quaked with after shocks.

I snuggled up against Patch's chest like I did everytime we made love and let him stroke my hair and kiss the top of my head. We lay in silence for a moment before a question popped to mind, "hey Patch, are you going to do anything for a stag party?" I looked up at him and saw a cheeky grin on his face, he glanced down at me and winked, "some things are better left unsaid."

I made a face and closed my eyes, "Just wandering..." Patch said after a minute or two, turning his head to look at me, "hmm?" I mumbled, breathing heavily against his chest, "how much was that dress?" He asked, chuckling and stroking my hair. My eyes widened and I bit my lip, "some things are better left unsaid..." I whispered.


	21. The Night Before

**Here is a little lemon for all you people :) I thought you deserved one seeing as I was very thankful and happy that I hit 90 reviews!(well 91 to be specific...) Help me get to 100 yeah? ;) That's only ten more! We can do it guys :D But seriously, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for all the lovely reviews, some of them were so sweet it brought a tear to my eye haha, I love you all! :D x**

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." I whispered into Nora's ear, grazing my teeth along the lobe. Grinning, she pressed her palm into the back of my neck and pulled my face down towards her. Our lips connected and I could feel her hot breath in my mouth. "Me neither," she breathed as she pulled away; her chest heaving and her cheeks flushed pink with heat and excitement. "You have no idea how excited I am right about now." She laughed, gripping onto my bare back.

I trailed my lips up her neck and along her jaw, causing her to shiver violently beneath me. Smiling, I trailed my hand down the length of her belly and rested it firmly on her upper thigh, I squeezed gently. "Patch..." she sighed, it sounded more like a sigh of exasporation than anything else. Kissing her neck still, I rolled my eyes up to her, "hmm?" I mumbled. She shook her head and moved my hand off her leg. "Not tonight." She sighed once more. So, she new exactly what I wanted.

Groaning, I rolled over to my side of the bed and huffed. It seemed like the last time me and Nora had sex was months ago; that day she had bought her wedding dress - which I still was not aloud to see - was only two weeks ago but with making all the wedding arrangements, we just couldn't find the time and now it was night before the wedding. The night when we weren't exhausted from running around planning things. The only night when I was actually in the mood and Nora was rejecting me.

She curled up to me and ran her hands gently up and down my chest. "I'm sorry it's just," she paused, sighing again, "it doesn't feel right." Raising an eyebrow, I turned my face to her, "doesn't feel right?" I quoted. Biting her lip, Nora nodded. I rolled back on top of her, straddled her and placed each arm either side of her head, "Angel, I am literally craving you right now. Please. Rixon and his stupid friends are coming to get me in," I glanced at the clock; it was only half ten, "about an hour, so please just let me make love to you." I looked at her deep in the eyes, pleading with her. But she wasn't budging.

"I can't Patch." She moaned, stroking my hair. "Something inside me is just telling it's wrong." She paused, a smile slowly forming on her face, "and besides," she continued, gently caressing the side of my face with her thumb, "we will have out entire honeymoon to spend...together." I shivered, her words were drenched with lust and sexuality. "So, that means not to night. I forbid it." Did she realise how much she turned me on when she said things like that? Groaning again, I kissed her fiercely and tangled my hands in her hair. I just wanted her so much. She kissed me back for a while before I started to run my hands up and down her body, then she began to push me away again.

My hand found its way inside her panties and as she struggled against me and kissed me at the same time, I could feel her getting wetter and wetter. "Your body wants me even if your brain doesn't" I whispered into her lips. She squirmed around as I gently prised her legs apart. "Patch, no!" She whispered, but I could hear the hint of a smile in her raspy voice. "Yes." I responded, laughing at her as she easily gave into me, "you want me." I paused, my eyes glistening with want, "say it." I demanded. She stayed still for a moment, silence cloaked the room and the only noise was the sound of her shallow, excited breaths as her chest heaved up and down. "I want you." She whispered. I guided her panties down her legs and grinned, "I thought as much."

With out a second to spare, I thrusted my fingers inside my Angel with a deep, passionate force. She cried out in pleasure, her cheeks turning red. I silenced her moans with a kiss as I curved my fingers inside her, making sure I was hitting that G-spot. She ran her tongue across my lips and forced it inside my mouth. "Eager." I muttered against her soft, plump and rapidly moving lips.

Suddenly, I gasped as I realised Nora had pushed my pants down and was slowly stroking the head of my dick. "Oh fuck, Angel keep doing that." I moaned as I continued to thrust my fingers into her warm, tight pussy. She bucked her hips as both our hands fumbled around beneath the bed sheets. She bit her lip, riding out a wave of pleasure as I inserted another finger inside of her but she never once hesitated in the hand job she was giving me so beautifully. I had wanted this for too long now and finally she was fufilling my needs.

"Oh Christ Patch!" She groaned as I pushed in a third finger and started pumping deeper and faster. The adrenaline that shot through her veins caused her to rub my cock a lot faster than before and damn did it feel good. I moaned and leant forward to kiss and nip at the pale, smooth curve of her neck. As soon as my lips came into contact with her skin, I could feel her blood rushing, hot and fast through her veins. "Ah...oh...Pa...Patch!" She moaned, not being able to finish a single word. I was the same, my breaths were coming out deep, fast and rough. I could barely contain the pleasure.

Soon, her legs began to quiver and shake, I new she was going to cum soon so I lifted my thumb and pressed it gently to her clit. She gasped, continued bucking her hips further towards me. I worked circles around the swollen, red nub; causing her to continously moan and increase the speed of her rubbing. "Patch!" She cried, as I lifted my other hand and fondled her breast whilst kissing her neck. Man, I was good at multi tasking. She added another hand around my lenght and began to circulate each rub. "You're getting good at that." I whispered, seductively and breathlessly.

She nodded, grinning when suddenly her expression changed from cheeky to completely engrossed with pleasure. She cried out my name, releasing her grip from my cock and wrapping both hands around my neck. She came violently, her juices flowing from her. She rode out her orgasm with shaking legs and a massive smile on her face. "Oh my God..." She breathed, chest heaving. "Let me clean you up." I whispered, crawling down the bed until my face was level with her gorgeous pussy. I licked up every trace of fluid with one swift move of my tongue, Nora shivered beneath me, legs still occasionally shaking from after shocks.

"Let me finish you up." She replied to me, looking down at my swollen cock. I grinned as she guided me to kneel up on the bed and sank to a sitting position before me. She immediately took me in her mouth and ran her tongue along the entire length of my cock, she nearly managed to fit all of me in there but couldn't quite handle it so she added a hand to make up for the empty space. I tilted my head back and moaned, her hot, wet mouth all over me felt so damn good. "Oh yeah Angel, just like that." My dick was still throbbing pleasently from the hand job she provided me with before and I knew I would be cumming soon.

The image of Nora swallowing every single drop of my cum made me blush and bite my lip, that would be the best thing ever but I wasn't sure if she'd actually do it. Suddenly the pleasure was too much, "Angel, I'm gonna cum!" I groaned, stroking her hair. She didn't move though, she continued to suck; a big smile on her face. "Nora, move, I'm gonna burst." I warned, adding a chuckle on then end, trying not to sound to harsh. She released my cock from her mouth with a pop and shook her head, "I want to swallow every drop of cum you give me. I wouldn't let it go to waste." She giggled and with one more flick of her wrist around me, I came. Right inside her mouth which she swiftly placed in front of the head of my penis.

My fantasy suddenly came to life as Nora swallowed everything I provided her with. When she was done, she licked her lips and got up on her knees in front of me and ran her hands across my chest before touching her lips to mine. Winding my arms around her tiny waist, I pulled her towards me and kissed her back. When I pulled away, I grinned at her, "that was very sexy." I admitted; she ran a finger along the blush that lined my cheeks.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and a lot of laughing from outside in the hallway. I rolled my eyes. Rixon and his stupid friends. "That's me gone." I chuckled, pulling my pants and boxers back up and heading off the bed. Nora's hand was gripped tightly around my forearm, "stay." She whispered, pulling me back towards her and kissing me roughly and passionately. When we parted, I bit my lip. "I wish I could Angel, but I promised the guys I would come out. They wouldn't let me get out of it." I muttered, kissing her cheek. She sighed and sat down on the bed, squirming under the covers, looking sad. "I'm sorry," I said again, hating to look into those pleading eyes. "I'll see you at the alter tomorrow." I chuckled, making her smile. "See you there." She grinned, blowing me a kiss.

I winked at her as I back out of our bedroom and walked to the door, "took your time you little fuck!" Rixon cackled, throwing a can of beer at me. "Shut the hell up, this better me good." I groaned, closing the door behind me.


	22. Bachelorette Party

**This is the only chapter left before the wedding people! Bare with me, I just wanted something interesting to happen before hand instead of jumping right into it. That would be boring right? ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Wedding time! **

* * *

As the door closed behind Patch, I sank down into the bed and realised it suddenly felt very cold and empty with out him stretched out on top of it. Shivering at the chill that ran across the absent bed covers, I closed my eyes and rolled over; trying to let sleep take me even though I knew it wouldn't. I was too excited. I was getting married tomorrow for crying out loud. Married! It all seemed so surreal. Suddenly, my phone buzzed on the bedside table next to me, snapping me out of my excitable daydreams. Groaning, I reached for it and flipped it open. _'come on, get up, this is your last night as a bachelorette, we're gonna have fun'_ the text from Vee read.

I glanced at the clock, it was 11:15. Only quater past 11 and I was in bed. That was kinda sad. Vee was right; I needed to go out and have fun. I texted her back, _'what are your plans?'_ it only took a minute for her reply to buzz through, _'meet me outside my hotel in 10 minuteds and you will see ;)'_

* * *

"So," I muttered as me and Vee walked through the streets of New York City, "you never did tell me your idea of a fun night out." That was true, as soon as I'd met Vee outside her near by hotel, she'd dragged me into a cab and we'd been whisked off through the streets to somewhere I did not know. Her head suddenly spun towards me, her blonde hair whipping around her face as she went. "Two words," she laughed, "alcohol and men." I contemplated that for a moment, "alcohol; maybe," I paused, "men; no. I have Patch." She mimed being sick and then grinned at me before wrapping one arm around my shoulder, "fine you can just sit there looking pretty whilst I find my self a guy." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow, "sit where looking pretty?" I asked. She tapped her nose and winked whilst I gave her major evils.

Cackling she took my hand and marched me across the street, "nah I know where we're going." She grinned, I rolled my eyes, "care to tell me?" I asked as she pointed towards a building with lots of neon lights around the door, there was a scary looking bouncer standing at the door and heavy beat music pumping from every wall. "This night club." She grinned, my eyes widened. Call me a goody-goody but I had never been to a place like this in my life. The bouncer at the door was staring us down. "Don't you have to be 18 to get into places like this?" I muttered into her ear, "yep." She replied, still giggling, "yeah. We're only 17." I spoke slowly. Vee looked at me seriously then, "babe, with knockers like mine I can get into any club I like." I thought about it and finally gave in, looking at her irritatedly. "Fine just promise not to get too drunk." I warned, she winked at me, tossing her blonde hair over shoulder and swaggering towards the club, "I promise." She said, little did I know she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

**VPOV**

I walked towards the bouncer at the door of the club, I swayed my hips as best as I could and made sure that my boobs were protruding as far as they would go. Flicking my hair over my shoulder I looked deep into the bouncer's eyes, tempting to mesmerise him with my charms. I had to admit, he was pretty fit. Beefy, sure, but it wasn't like I was skinny was it? A beefy girl needs a beefy guy. His muscles were flexed under neath a short sleeved, black shirt that was strained against the broad expanse of his chest. "Hello," I spoke softly and huskily as I approached him. I could see the lust in his eyes already. Bingo.

Nora walked up beside me, one of her dark, slim eyebrows, raised perfectly. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, obviously waiting impatiently for me to get us into the club. "May we uhh..." I paused, not knowing what to say really, "come in?" I asked. The bouncer shook his head at us, not in a way that said no but as if he found us extremely amusing. I joined Nora in the impatient foot tapping. "Yes you can but if I catch you getting wasted then your out , got it?" He chuckled, his voice was deep, sexy and very throaty. I nodded and touched his arm as we walked past, "thanks," I winked. Behind me, I heard Nora sigh.

The club was packed. It must have been a popular joint even though I had absoloutely no idea where we actually were or what it was called; it's name must have been on one of the thousand neon signs outside but I didn't bother to check which one. Grabbing Nora's hand, I pushed our way through the crowds and over to the bar. As we flopped down on one of the stools I looked over at Nora, to be honest I expected her to look out of place and even a little scared but she didn't. She looked cool, calm, collected and maybe even a bit bored, and on top of that she looked like she belonged; she'd straightened her hair so that it fell in edgey looking razor slashed bangs over her dark eyes.

She had on a low cut, black vest, one of Patch's, I assumed, leather jackets, grey slim fitting jeans and red sneakers. Very plain but in this kind of place, it could be taken as chic and very sexy. She honestly could've got any guy she wanted but I couldn't imagine her with anyone but Patch. Smiling to my self, I shook my head, "drink?" I asked her, adding a cheeky smile to go with the question. Rolling her eyes she laughed, "you so eager to get me drunk?" She questioned, but nodded at the same time - affiriming the drink. "The strongest round of shots on the menu!" I called to the bar attender.

Looking back at Nora, I noticed that she now had both of her eyebrows arched at me. "Look, I just want to have a laugh okay?" I confirmed, looking smug. She shrugged, "sure, let's have a laugh." She replied, her comment shocking me. Suddenly, our drinks were infront of us and a massive grin spread across my face. I glaned at Nora, she gulped and then looked at me and giggled. Nodding, I grasped one of the small shot glasses and whacked it down. The liquor burned through my throat and coated my tongue, tasting hot, strong and potent. "Oh God!" I laughed as I plonked the glass down on the table, Nora was laughing next to me, making a face as she lifted the next glass to her lips, "come on, they aren't gonna drink themselves." She chuckled. "True." I replied, throwing the next one back, and the next, and the next, and the next until they were all gone.

I got up off my bar stool and dragged Nora up too, "where are you taking me now?" She moaned, still giggling, "dancing." I replied, pulling her after me until we were in the middle of the crowds, the strobe lights flying around us, the low drum beats of the music, pounding through my body making the floor tremble. "Dance." I instructed her as I began to move to the music, shaking my hips from side to side. I could feel the alcohol running through my blood system, warm and sweet making every thing seem softer and fuzzy around the edges.

Not noticing that my hand was no longer wrapped around Nora's wrist, I continued to strut to the music. I knew there were men looking at me; I could feel their eyes grazing over my body as I sent out all the wrong signals, I knew I was attracting all the wrong kinds of attention, but did I care? Not really. A small part of my alcohol influenced mind worried about Nora and where she was now, but the rest of my brain kicked that little thought to the corner and focused on how much fun I was having.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms around my waist. I jumped at the sudden contact but kept my composure as I glanced over my shoulder to see a face I recognised, smiling at me charmingly. I recognised the features of the man behind me; as if I'd seen him somewhere before. But I couldn't place him. It was as if he was some sort of familiar stranger. His rugged features were unique and very, very handsome. He had a strong jaw and perfectly shaped mouth with two beautiful, big, shining, deep brown eyes to compliment it. He was gorgeous. The bouncer at the entrance of the club was pretty smoking but this guy was other wordly, he was perfect; as if he was one of God's own creations. "Sweet dancing darlin'" he cooed in a thick, irish, accent. An accent I swore I'd heard before.

I still couldn't place him, so I just stared at him in wonder. It took my slow reacting brain a couple of moments to realise that he had spoken to me. "Thanks." I laughed, trying to keep my voice, soft and level. He smiled at me, a gorgeous smile that was enough to make my legs turn to jelly, his perfectly pearly white teeth stood in a beatifully straight line as he grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

We swayed to the music together for five or six long minutes, his strong arms still circled around my waist, his chin resting gently in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin sending tingled across the planes of my body. I gasped at the sensation of his hands travelling along my hips. A throaty chuckle escaped his throat as he heard that gasp and then suddenly his lips were against my jaw, he whispered kissed up and down my neck and up across my jaw line until he reached my ear, where he gently nibbled the lobe.

I spun around so that we were face to face, his hands her still on my hips and I locked mine around his neck. We stayed moving to the music, not talking, just gazing into eachothers eyes. After a long moment of his gaze boring into me, I trailed my sight across his face, along the bridge of his strong looking nose and down to those deliciously sculpted lips. I needed that gorgeous mouth on mine, before I could stop myself; my lips were attacking his. He groaned and held me closer to him. The sensation of his lower lip between mine thrilled me and I didn't even think about the fact that I was now making out with a guy I did not know.

Parting my lips, I let his hot, wet tongue work it's way inside my mouth. Moaning at the feel of the tip of his tongue flicking against mine, I wrapped my hands in his hair and took in as much of him as I could. I bucked my hips and arched my back so that my body was pressing firmly up against his, I guess the action excited him as I could feel a stiff lump in his pants pressing up against my thigh. I slivered one hand, slowly, down from his hair and to the front of his chest before trailing it down the length of his body and to his pants where I rubbed my fingers across his erection.

"Rixon?" A voice yelled, barely audible under the thumping beats of the tune playing. The stranger and I broke apart. Okay, well the stranger who was a stranger but no longer was a stranger as I just found out that it was Patch's best, Rixon and I broke apart. Rixon! I knew I recognised him, I had met him once or twice when I'd been visiting Nora and Patch had been around with his oldest friend. Rixon for god's sakes Rixon!

I shook my head and concentrated on the two figures that stood before us. Patch and Nora, I recognised the voice that yelled as Patch's. "Vee?" Nora said, softly. Her jaw was practically hitting the floor. Rixon looked at the floor then back up to Patch and shrugged sheepishly, I looked at him, "Uhh...nice to meet you...again..." I stuttered, my cheeks flaming red. He was a familiar stranger. And I had just touched his dick. Tomorrow was going to be awkward. "

"Get home you two." Patch demanded, touching Nora's cheek. "You need to rest for tomorrow and if you have a banging headache from the shots you were doing...," he paused, chuckling at Nora's confused expression, "I can smell it Angel." He whispered, kissing her head softly before continuing, "yeah you aren't gonna enjoy the most special day of your life if you have a hangover so go home and sleep. I'll get you a cab." He wrapped his hand firmly around Nora's and started heading for the exit, beckoning for me and Rixon to follow.

The chill of the late night air stung my flushed cheeks as we stepped .Patch walked a few metres away from us to call a cab, leaving an awkward silence hanging between Nora, Rixon and myself. "So..." Nora said after a minute or so, but that was it. She had nothing to say on the end of that 'so'. I kept my eyes to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the guy I had only met briefly before and just did some heavy making out with. I looked up at Nora's face though, she was giving me a look that said; 'the second we are alone you are spilling everything.'

Patch returned and kissed Nora softly, distracting her gaze from me, "I'm going to go back to the hotel with Rixon," he began as he pulled his lips away from hers. She looked as if she was about to protest but he silenced her upcoming words with one finger, "you want to keep things traditional right?" He asked, and she nodded slowly, "then the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, so I can't wake up to you." He winked. She chuckled, "okay. I just feel calmer when I'm with you and you do know I'm going to have a shit ton of nerves tomorrow right?" He shook his head, laughing.

The cab pulled beside us and Patch and Nora exchanged a long, passionate kiss before he let her get inside. During that time, me and Rixon stood quietly, I finally looked up at him and realised his eyes were already grazing over my face. "I'll...uhh...see you tomorrow..I guess..." I shrugged, heading to the cab. Rixon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I caught my breath and looked at him. Keeping his eyes on mine, he beant his head, lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "It was nice meeting you." He whispered, lowering my hand gently back down to my side.

The icey night air bit at my cheeks again as they turned red with a blush. All I could do was nod and duck into a cab, dragging Nora with me. My thoughts were spinning furiously as we left the boys behind and sped off into the night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that one :) I have ideas going crazy in my brain right about now so I'm going to updating pretty regularly for a while! I feel like I owe you for all the kind reviews you've given me and you all stuck with me even when I didn't post for like a month. So thank you, love you my dear readers! **

**P.S Nearly 100 reviews! How exciting? THANKYOUX**

**Also, before I go. The wedding is going to be from Nora's POV even though it is really Patch's turn, it's just because I want to do the honey moon from his so yeah, just thought I'd let you know! :)**


	23. Wedding

**I'm so sorry it took so long! The wedding chapter is FINALLY here! I have worked my arse off on this. That's why it took forever I guess, this is the first chapter I actually planned out. Like properly with a mind map and everything! The works! So please enjoy! I'm honeymoon next? ;)**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and waited for a headache to hit me dead in the face. After last night that was what should've happened right? But no. Nothing. I felt fine. A massive grin suddenly spread over my lips. "I'm getting married today." I whispered to myself, the words sank in and suddenly a whole wave of excitement crashed through me and a million butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "I'm getting married today!" I squealed, jumping up out of bed and dancing around the room. "Yes, well spotted." Vee's voice said from the door. She was wrapped in a towel and had a tooth brush dangling out of her mouth.

"Now hurry up and get ready it's like half past ten," she said through a mouthful of foam, "I've been up since eight, that should've been you!" I chuckled and ran to the bathroom to have a shower, "never thought of you as the organised one ,Vee." Following me to the bathroom, she rolled her eyes and spat into the sink before rinsing out her mouth, "yeah me neither but seeing as I'm your maid of honour, well your only maid at all for that matter, I kind of have to take charge when your still in bed with only three hours to get ready."

I pushed her out of the door and winked, "well I'm about to get ready now aren't I? So stop moaning!" I switched on the shower and watched the water stream down in an enticing, soothing waterfall. As soon as steam started to rise through the room, I stepped in and closed the sliding doors behind me. The hot water sliding down my back relaxed me and made me realise that this was my wedding day; therefore I needed to calm down. I mean, it would be slightly embaressing if I passed out just before I was supposed to say 'I do'.

When I was done, I shut off the shower and jumped out; wrapping a white fluffy towel around me. As soon as I got into the living room, Vee caught me and dragged me off into my bedroom. "Come on, let's get cracking." She said, marching through the door. The minute I saw what had happened to the room, I gasped; it was no longer my bedroom. It was now, what looked like a hair salon, beauty parlor and spa all at once. "Vee..." I stuttered, "what the frick have you done to my room?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and pushed me down onto a chair infront of a large mirror that was definitely not there before.

"It's your wedding. Do you want to look like crap for your wedding?" She asked, I groaned, "thanks for the vote of confidence on my appearence." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. Sighing, she went to stand behind me and began fluffing my hair, "you know I was kidding babe." She winked, "now close your eyes and let me work my magic." I sighed yet again but complied to her request and relaxed as she got to work on perfecting my face.

As I sat in silence, all the while Vee concentrating fiercely on doing my makeup, I thought about the wedding. Truth was Patch had done most of the planning so I wasn't sure what to expect. All I'd done was get my dress, get Vee's dress, arrange flowers and arrange the guest list - which wasn't that difficult seeing as it was only Vee, Rixon, Patch and Myself. I shuddered to my self as I wandered what was going to happen. Vee slapped me gently on the shoulder. "Don't move!" She scolded.

I made a face but remained completely still for the entire duration of Vee's make over. It seemed to last for decades but in all honesty I enjoyed the peaceful quiet and the calming touch of Vee's hands across my skin.

"Your face is complete!" She announced at laugh, clapping her hands together, obviously very pleased with herself. I went to open my eyes but she swiftly covered them up. "No looking until your hair is done too." She insisted, I could hear the cheeky grin in her voice. Sighing, I settled back down in my seat and let my thoughts fill with images of Patch. The gorgeous, pale planes of his face - his beautiful defined cheek bones, the strong slant of his nose, the soft edge of his almond shaped eyes and the way his silky, dark hair waved across his forehead in a sexy dissaray. I grinned just thinking about him.

I tried to imagine him dressed up in a tuxedo for a wedding. For our wedding. I could feel blush rushing to my cheeks as I pictured him in a dark, well cut, close fitting suit. "I bet I can guess who you're thinking about." Vee muttered as her fingers wandered through my hair. I sighed and attempted to steady my breathing, "is it that obvious?" I asked. She chuckled, "yup."

After a few more minutes, Vee decided she was finished. "Okay, done!" She squealed. I opened one eye but before I could even catch a glance at the mirror, Vee's hands were covering my vision again, "what now?" I moaned. She dragged me up off the chair, still covering my eyes and walked me over to the closet. "I changed my mind, you can look when you are complete with the dress on and everything." She demanded. I groaned, "fine but I am getting impatient over here."

I slipped the dress over my head and sighed, as I did every time I heard the gentle shush of the silk falling around my body. "Okay, now am I done?" I asked Vee. She nodded proudly and directed me back over to the mirror. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "Ready?" She checked, I nodded and bit my lip. "Go." She whispered and my eyes fluttered back open.

Standing before me was a woman I barely reconised. A beautiful woman dressed in the most gorgeously made dress, her soft dark hair was falling in ringlets around her shoulders with the bangs pulled back into two intricate braids on each side. Her glimmering eyes were shinging with excitement and framed by a rim of thick lashes. "Oh!" I gasped, I raised one hand and touched my face to make sure it was me. "Oh indeed." Vee replied, looking smug, "I must say I am a very good Make up artist." Turning around, I threw my arms around her "you are very good!" I grinned.

She hugged me back fiercely for a second before pushing me away, excitement flashing in her eyes, "come on! We have to go now, every one will be waiting." She gripped my hand and headed for the door but I hung back, "do I get to know where this suprise venue is yet?" I asked, fed up with all the secrets and suprises. To my dissapointment, Vee shook her head and continued to drag me out the door. "The second you get inside the car, you are going to be blindfolded. I want you to get the full impact of the scenery when you enter." She grinned.

Reluctantly, I followed her out of the apartment and into the hall, "hold my dress. I don't want to trip on the train walking down the stairs." I muttered coldly, bored with all her games. Even if she was being nice, I hated being kept in the dark. "Of course!" She complied, "I am not going to let you fall and ruin your new face." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes at the completely Vee-like comment.

The walk for the apartment to the car seemed to take forever; I hadn't quite got the hang of balancing in my new, white, shiney and very high stilettoes and that made it very difficult to travel anywhere by foot even it was only down stairs and across a parking lot. I gasped as we reached the car. It wasn't just a car; it was an absolutely beautiful black Rolls Rocye. "Vee!" I squealed, "how did you...when did you...what the...why?" I managed to stutter as the door was opened for me and I stepped inside. "A friend rented it out for me cheap." She shrugged and then paused, "cheap ish." She added. I sighed, "well it's gorgeous."

I got comfortable in my seat and began to look out the window when I felt soft material slip over my eyes. I groaned. "Don't sulk. It's for your benefit." Vee scathed. I slouched down further into my seat and folded my arms across my chest. "Wake me up when we get there." I muttered. Vee laughed and I heard the engine roar to life. Of course, I wasn't being literal when I told Vee to wake me up. There was no way I would be able to sleep through this car journey. I mean, come on, in less than an hour I would be at a wedding. My wedding. Getting married to my fiancee. My Patch. I sighed happily and relaxed, finally, enjoying the feeling of silk against my skin and the soft, warm leather of the seat beneath me.

"We're here!" Vee's voice sang, my eyes opened suddenly. Maybe I had fallen asleep, I'd been so relaxed it wasn't hard to believe. Everything was black. "Huh?" I muttered, disorientated; I raised a hand and touched my face. Urg that damn blindfold was still there. "Get this off me I want to see where the heck I am!" I tried to sound grumpy but I could not hide the excitement within me. Suddenly the blinfold was torn away from eyes and dazzling bright light swamped my vision. I squinted into the pristine whiteness and waited for my eyes to adjust.

I was outside, the sky a deep, late afternoon, azure blue with only a few whisps of cloud, tinted with pink. The sun was low and warm and I could hear the gentle shush of waves crashing against a shore. I looked around and my hand flew to my mouth to smother a scream of happiness and disbelief. I was on the most perfect beach I had ever seen. The sand looked fine, soft and golden, the ocean was glittering aqua with white foaming waves. I didn't know where I was but I couldn't care less.

My eyes focused on a setting in the centre of the bay. A stunning set up stood before me; boquets of hibiscus flowers and plumeria blossoms climbed up wooden torches that were lined up paralell from each other; making an aisle that lead to a gorgeous arch way; overflowing with white lillies. I was so busy gasping at the scene that I didn't notice the people situated on white, wooden chairs around it. This caused another gasp. I'd expected only Patch, Rixon, Vee and myself but here were so many people I couldn't count. Yet another suprise. I recognised aunts and uncles, cousins, more distant relatives, friends from elemantary school, middle school and even a few people I was close to throughout high school.

My eyes glided over every persons face, even Dorothea, my old house keeper - who I always thought of as more as a friend to me - was there, smiling at me happily. I continued to glance over everybodies faces. Searching for one and only one. Then I found him. And my whole world stopped spinning. "Nora?" Vee shook me gently and I gradually dragged my eyes to her face. I gulped. She squeezed my arm, "ready?" She smiled and I nodded, not able to make any words come out of my mouth.

Wrapping my arm around hers, I stepped down onto the sand. "Oh come on!" I growled as my heels sunk it the fine grains of sand. "These are ridiculous." I muttered, bending down. "What are you doing?" Vee hissed. I rolled my eyes and hooked the shoes off of my feet and dangled them from the tips of my fingers before waving them in Vee's face. "You expect me to walk through sand in these things?" I whispered, knowing that every single person was looking at us. Vee simply groaned under her breath and headed to walk me down the aisle. I was having my best friend give me away as there was nobody else to do it.

Suddenly the mesmerising sound of a harp filled my ears, the sound was so dazzling that it brought tears to my eyes. I walked past the flickering torches to the gentle, barely there, beat of the tune; the warmth engulfing my skin and the smell of flowers smothering my senses, it was perfect and the one being at the end of all the beauty, was the most perfect thing to walk the planet. Patch. I knew he was there, but I wasn't looking. I was saving that immense pleasure for the minute I set foot in front of him. As Vee said; it's best to get full impact. Keeping my eyes on the floor, so as not to be distracted by the beauty around me - which would most likely make me fall over, I walked with Vee gripping on to my arm the whole way.

We were almost halfway there when a voice sounded from the end of the aisle. Every guest's head whipped around the where the sound came from and the music came to a sudden stop. "Am I too late?" The voice asked. My head was the last to turn. Suddenly, gasps dispersed around the area; including mine. The very loudest and the very last gasp belonged to me as I saw my mother standing behind me, face racked with guilt, worry, hope and relief. "Mom?" I uttered, almost inaudibley. She nodded and walked towards me, "I'm so sorry honey. I wanted to be here, the whole time, I promise. I just...I couldn't..." Tears were building up around the rims of her eyes, as were mine, as she tried to explain herself.

"Mom, mom stop." I whispered, "you're here. That's all that matters." I smiled, and she nodded, "I just didn't know if I could bear to let you go." She shrugged, looking at the floor, "Vee demanded me here anyways." She added with a sniffly chuckle. My jaw dropped as I whipped my head around to Vee who was grinning at us happily and backing down into a seat. "She wanted me to give my daughter away." I grinned as my mom took my arm and began walking me forward. "I want that too." I replied.

We walked forward, and I kept my eyes to the floor as before. It didn't take long before we reached the minister, only a few more steps. And that's when I finally looked up. Patch was looking back at me, his dark eyes shining and his hair, uncharacteristically neat, was pushed across his forehead. I sighed and unconciously reached up and ruffled it back to it's usual, unruly state. Chuckled errupted over each guest and I blushed.

My mom let go of my arm with a squeeze and smiled at me, her eyes glimmering. I nodded and squeezed her hand as she drew away from me. Patch took my hands in his, the touch sent an electric sprak spiralling through my veins but the moment only lasted a second, as the minister began to speak. I tuned out. Concentrating on Patch's face and Patch's face only, his eyes bored back into mine the entire time and it was as if we were having our own private conversation in our heads; I liked to think we were so intune to eachother that we could actually do that.

It seemed like a life time until I was brought back to Earth when I felt everybodies gaze upon me, "if you would like to say your vows." The minister said softly, I nodded and cleared my throat as I knew if I didn't the words would crack and I would sound as if I was crying.

"Patch," I began, looking up at him intently again, "the moment I met you, my world shifted. You changed the way I looked at life from the moment I saw you sitting next to me in Biology." I heard a chuckle that I recognised as Vee's, I smiled and continued, "and ever since then nothing has been the same. Absolutely nothing. Everything single thing you do makes a change to every single thing I do. We are like a planet and it's moon. One never moving without the other. We are no longer two people. We are one and I believe it can stay that way forever," I paused, "even know I know that forever is definitely not long enough. I love you."

I looked back into Patch's eyes, they were glistening and wet looking and it took me more than a minute to process that he was on the verge of tears. I had never seen Patch cry in my entire life and, although I knew he must've been crying of happiness, it was a shock to the system. So much so, that I reached out and rubbed his arm soothingly, wanting nothing more than to pull him into a hug.

The minister then gestured at Patch, ruining our moment. Patch nodded at him and cleared his throat as I did. "I could say that, when I met you, I knew that you would be the one I would be with forever," He spoke, his voice making me feel completely at home and calmer than I was before, "but that would be a lie." My eyes widened at the harshness of the words, he grinned cheekily and shook his head, "Nothing in our relationship has been, can be or will be anticipated. I looked at you that first time we met and thought you were the most gorgeous creature to walk the planet and I immediately knew that I wanted to love you, wanted to hold your face in my hands and kiss your forehead, wanted to trace circles across your palm with my fingers as we held hands. I knew that I wanted that within the first three seconds of simply looking at you but I never knew that it would happen." He sighed, touching my cheek, "I still feel suprised every single day when I see that beautiful woman named Nora Grey lying beside me each morning, and it always takes me a minute to process the fact that you are mine and I am yours. Forever. I love you."

Something wet slid down the length of my cheek and suddenly my eyes overflowed with tears. I sniffed quietly and smiled up at Patch as he squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Do you, Jev Cipriano." The minister said, "take this woman, Nora Grey, to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health and be faithful to only her as long as you both shall live?" He asked, beaming up at Patch's face, who was looking at me and only me. "I do." He stated, mor tears overflowed down my face.

The minister turned his attention to me, "Do you, Nora Grey." He began again in his soft voice, "take this man, Jev Cipriano, to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health and be faithful to only him as long as you both shall live?" I cleared my throught, took a deep breath and directed my gaze at Patch so he knew that the binding statement that was to come was aimed at him and only him. The only man I would ever want in my entire life. "I do." I sighed, biting my lip.

The minister smiled "the rings?" He asked. Rixon suddenly came out of nowhere bearing two beautiful, gold, wedding bands. Patch took one out of Rixon's hand, took my hand in his and slid the ring gently on to my finger. I did the same to him, even though my hand was shaking awfully. "Perfect." The minister crooned, "I now pronounce you man and wife," he paused and looked at Patch, "you may now kiss the bride." I slung my arms around Patch's shoulders as his hands circled my waist, he pulled me up on to my tiptoes and finally I was submerged in the beautiful feeling of his soft lips against mine. I wanted to treasure the moment forever but I couldn't. Unfortunately somebody cleared their throat and Patch, reluctantly, pulled his lips away from mine and at the second we were swamped.

Swamped with a crowd of the people we loved.

* * *

**There we go! Wow, I feel like the end is near. How sad. It probably isn't really but I can feel it looming. Oh I'm tearing up! I'm gonna miss you! I kid, this is never gonna end, it's infinite ;) Anyways I hope you enjoyed the wedding! xoxo**


	24. Before We Leave

**This is just a miniture chapter that I thought I would pop in before the honeymoon. - Don't worry, I have added this chapter and the honeymoon chapter on the same day so if you don't want to read this you don't have to wait longer for the honeymoon, just skip it and carry on. - This was written mainly for my entertainment because I love all the gooey, lovey dovey, beautiful weddingy crap haha :'] anyway...it's in Nora's POV again. It's only short I promise!**

* * *

Patch's arms encircled my waist once more and I suddenly felt myself rising on to my toes as he lifted me off the floor. I loved how small I felt around him and how snugly I fitted in his arms. This was only our second dance of the night, many people had claimed me after our first dance at the beginning of the reception and now finally I was back in Patch's warm, strong arms.

The reception was being held in the main hall of a large, very beautiful hotel near to the beach where the ceremony had been, and when I say the hotel was beautiful. I mean it. It was beautiful. Just as there had been on the beach, there were white lillies and hibiscus overflowing from every available corner and there were gorgeous spice scented candles on ever table causing the room to smell exotic and divine.

My thoughts were running wild as I inhaled another scent of the dazzling aroma that wafted around me, the gentle touch of Patch's lips to the crown of my head was what brung me back to down to Earth. "How're you holding up Mrs Cipriano?" He asked softly, his lips still on my hair. I sighed and relazed further into his arms, "that sounds nice." I replied, grinning, "and I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm amazing." I laughed.

"Good." He said, twirling me around to the beat of the music. I spiralled away from his arms, my beautiful dress flowing out behind me, and then quickly spun back towards him where our bodies collided and one of Patch's hands took mine whislt the other walked down to the small of my back, pressing me closer to his body. I smiled as I felt the warmth radiating off of his body, I loved dancing with Patch, it was one of the most romantic, fun, sensual and passionate things to do, but there was one more thing that I wanted much more. And it was also romantic, definitely fun, extremely sensual and ultimately passionate. I could hardly wait for our honeymoon anymore and I knew Patch felt the same, judging by the glinting desire in his dark eyes.

"Not long now." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my the neck. Biting my lip, I nodded and pressed my self closer to him. "Only a few more hours right?" I checked, my cheek still pressed to his chest. I felt him nod back at me, "right." He replied, "a few more hours and you are mine." His voice had a demanding, dangerous edge that made my skin tingle. I liked it. I liked it an awful lot. I couldn't bare it anymore; only a few more hours! A few more hours untul the most perfect night of my life. I had no idea where that was going to be either. It seemed as though Patch enjoyed suprising me.

We danced quietly for a few more songs, the only sound I could hear was Patch, ever so softly, whispering the lyrics to the love songs into my hair. Lyrics that I never thought would mean anything to me until now. I never thought that those cheesey love songs meant anything other than, well, just that; cheese. No. They had meaning now, now that I had found the most perfect love that I had ever dreamed of. Those lyrics were great for describing the way I felt about Patch. Great but not perfect. The way I felt couldn't be put into a song, it couldn't be put onto paper. Heck, it couldn't even be put into words. If I couldn't find a way to express my feelings then there was no way a simple song could, but it was close enough.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and another grip softly onto my arm, Patch loosened his grip and I turned my head to see my mother and Vee standing before, grinning like fools. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for one or the other to speak. "Come on!" Vee squealed, "you need to get changed into your travel outfit and get your bag ready," she began before my mom took over, "honey you need to get going soon or you'll miss your plane!" She grinned.

I looked up at Patch, reluctant to leave him for more than ten seconds. "I won't be far." He whispered as he released me from his grip and I was whisked out of the room and upstairs to my mom's hotel room. There was an, already packed, suitcase laying on my mom's bed and a soft looking, cotton dress folded neatly beside it. "There." Vee said, "go change." She demanded, shoving the dress in my arms and pushing my further into the room. I rolled my eyes, "un zip me someone?" I asked, gesturing to the tightly zipped zip at the back of my gorgeous wedding gown.

Soon, my mothers fingers were sliding down the zip and I was free from the tight silky cage that was my dress; not that I was complaining about being inside it, it was just I could breathe easier when it was undone. Sighing heavily, I stepped out of it and gave it to Vee to hang up before dropping the little cotton dress over my head and pulling it down. It was pale blue and knee length, extremely comfy and very cute I had to admit. "Thanks for all this." I mumbled, smiling and gesturing to the dress. Vee shrugged, "it's nothing babe," she paused and a cheeky expression flashed across her face, "consider that your wedding gift from me." I rolled my eyes but laughed with her and my mom.

"But really..." I started, looking at the floor and feeling a blush rise across my cheeks, "thank you. For everything. The beach, the hotel. Everything." I bit my lip as tears started spilling over my cheeks. I was so, so happy. So happy that it was unreal. "Oh honey!" My mom gushed, stepping towards me and wrapping her arms tightly around me, "don't cry, I can't stand it!" She sniffed, I chuckled, "I'm crying with happiness mom..." I reasurred her. She kissed my forehead and smiled, wiping a small tear off of her own cheek, "I know baby but you're my daughter, it breaks my heart to see tears in your eyes." I hugged her close again and then peered over her shoulder at Vee who was standing alone awkwardly, "get in here you fool!" I laughed, reaching out for her arm and pulling into the embrace.

"I hope you have a glorious honeymoon sweety." Mom said, grinning and hugging both Vee and I tightly, "and Vee, thank you so much for helping arrange all of this, it was stunning." I nodded in agreement and squeezed them both around the waist. "I love you both so much, I'll miss you." I sighed, gooily. I felt Vee nod somewhere within the smushed hug, "I'll miss you too honey!" She replied. My mom released us from the hug, smoother my hug and wiped the tears off my face in a motherly way. "Okay." She sighed, "you're all packed..." Vee nodded, "I'll get Rixon to take your trunk to the car." She smiled and hauled the case off the bed and onto it's wheels.

My mom took my hand and we followed Vee out of the room and back down to the wedding reception. Mom picked up a glass and tapped it gently so that it made a tinkling sound, dozens of heads spun around to face us. "Where's the groom? The bride is ready for her honeymoon!" On cue, the crowd parted like the red sea and Patch strolled through the middle, now changed into some pale beige Chinos and a deep blue shirt that brought out the darkness of his eyes beautifully. My heart leapt. He was stunning. When he reached me, he took my hand and it raised to his face before kissing it gently and winking at me. "Ready love?" He asked, grinning that mischevious smile that I loved. I nodded, speechless and breathless.

"The let's go." He chuckled, entwining his fingers through mine and walking me back through the crowd until we reached to doors of the hotel that lead back onto the beach. I shivered as the cool sea air hit my flushed cheeks. The evening air smelt exotic and oceany. I grinned as Patch directed me towards his jeep and held the door open for me as if it was the fanciest car in the entire world. I didn't care that it wasn't. I loved Patch's jeep. When I was inside, he shut the door and walked around the other side whilst I wound down the window and waved at the group of people who had crowded outside to wave us off.

My mom was waving vigourously, tears streaming down her cheeks. Vee was next to her, grinning and waving too, but I saw the corner of her eyes glisten too. "Bye hun!" She yelled. Rixon was their too, he waved and nodded at me. I noticed that his arm was wrapped around Vee and I raised an eyebrow subtly, hoping she would see and realise that I wanted to know every single detail about what was going on between them when I got home.

The engine of the Jeep roared to life, startling me. I laughed. "Ready to go?" Patch asked, smiling again. I nodded and turned back to the window. "Good bye, I love you!" I yelled to all my friends and all my family who had caused me to be the happiest person on Earth. They all had a contribution to that happiness but the soul reason was sitting next to me with his arm slung casually over the back of my seat as he sped us off through the cold, clear night.


	25. The Honey Moon

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The Honeymoon. Enjoy - that's all I'm going to say. :)**

* * *

Nora's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eye lids looked heavy with sleep. "Patch?" She muttered, rubbing her eye and stifling a yawn; I stroked her hair, "I'm here Angel." I reassured her. I carefully removed one of my hands from the steering wheel of my Jeep and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to me, draping her self across my side, "where are we?" She asked, her groggy voice becoming clearer as she woke up. I grinned, "nearly at our Villa."

Her face lit up in excitement, "Villa?" She repeated, smiling. I nodded and winked at her. She sighed happily and snuggled up to me again, "what time is it?" She asked suddenly, I shrugged; keeping my eyes on the road but keeping the grin on my face, "look for your self and make an estimation." Nora raised an eyebrow but turned her head to the window, "holy crap!" She cried, "how long have we been travelling, it must be past midnight."

Nodding, I peered at her face, illuminous in the lights from the dashboard; "ten to one, to be exact" I paused, "and yeah, we've been travelling for a long time. You were asleep for most of it though, I had to practically drag you through the airport, and even when I woke you up to go through customs you were off in a daze." I chuckled as I remembered the looks some people were giving me - as if I was some mad man dragging an unconcious woman off a plane. I guess their assumptions weren't entirely false.

"Wow." She sighed, "so, do I get to know what country we're in yet?" She asked, grinning up at me hopefully - I couldn't resist the adorable, pleading smile. "We're on a small Greek island called Scopalos, and when I say small, I mean small...you could probably drive around the whole thing in roughly...half an hour?" I grinned down at her excited face as she opened her mouth to speak again; I interrupted her, "although...where we're headed isn't on this island...our Villa is on a smaller island about 10 minutes off the east coast of this one." She looked slightly confused, I shrugged, "I thought it would be more private...you know...for our honeymoon."

I saw her gulp, though I knew she tried to hide it. Gently, I squeezed her shoulder. If she was afraid, I wouldn't know why. It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything so she couldn't be worried about having sex. But I knew there was something she was scared of. I could see it in her eyes, the way they darted from side to side, not focusing on anything in particular, I knew she was deep in thought. Shaking my head softly, I stared straight ahead, there was no reason for her to worry - she would be fine.

We drove in silence for about five more minutes before we reached a small harbour, the moon light shined down on the inky water and several small boats rocked peacefully back and forth in the, barely noticable, breeze. The air hit me like a warm blanket as I opened the door of my jeep and stepped out. I couldn't believe that it was still so hot and close this late at night. Breathing in the heat, I walked around to the other side of the Jeep and opened the door for Nora who was still incredibly quiet.

"I'll get the bags...go ahead to the boat," I told her, "it's the smallest one here and it has 'cheribino' written on the side." I added, grinning as I noticed a smile playing around her lips. "Italian?" She pondered, looking amused. "For 'winged one'' I nodded. She sighed and chuckled quietly, "that fits then." Smiling back at her, I gestured toward the boat and walked around to the trunk of the Jeep to go our bags. Suddenly I found myself fretting, for why, I had no idea.

"Pull yourself together." I muttered under my breath as I slammed the trunk door shut. I took a deep breath and followed Nora down the short, wooden promenade to my boat. Gracefully, she hopped in and sat down on one of the plush, white seats. "Nice." She grinned, watching me intently as I threw our bags in and hopped into the boat myself, "thanks" I chuckled, positioning my self infront of the motor.

Soon, we were speeding through the darkness, the warm, black water spraying behind us as we moved. I glanced at Nora several times, just to see her the same way every time; her hair splayed in a wild dissaray as it whipped around her face, and her mouth perfectly moulded into a thrilled smile. I grinned at her and all my needless and inexplanitory worries fading away. We reached our private island in under ten minutes, record time. "Here we are." I announced as I parked the boat against another small, wooden prominade - much the same as the one on the main island.

"Wow..." Nora breathed as she stepped off the boat and onto the fine, silver looking sand. "It's beautiful." She declared and I grinned in reply. "I know." I admitted, chuckling as I walked up the sandy path towards the Villa. As I reached the front door, I turned to see Nora chuckling and shaking her head, "what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, "just...wow...again" Winking at her, I opened the door and threw our bags in before turning back around to face her.

"It is very wow." I spoke softly, taking a step towards my new wife and winding my arms around her slight waist. She nodded, curling her hands into my hair, I could hear her breathing becoming ragged and uneven, "but no where near as wow as you Mrs Cipriano." She smiled as I brought my lips down to crush against hers, immediately her fingers tightened around a few locks of my hair and her mouth became more urgent. But all too soon, I could hear the pace of her heart beat getting faster and I knew she was running out of breath, I pulled away. "No..." she gasped, pulling my face down again. I stopped her, "let's go down to the beach." I whispered against her ear.

She nodded and followed me eagerly as I took her hand and lead her towards the small, secluded beach that was nestled quietly behind the Villa. As soon I came into contact with the white, silky sand I kicked off my shoes and nestled my toes into the powder. Taking a deep breath in of delicious sea air, I smiled to myself. The air was still stifling so I removed my shirt and threw it down onto the sand. I turned to Nora who seemed to be marvelling at my body, I could've been wrong but that was what it looked like.

Raising her eyes to meet mine, she winked and whipped her dress off.. Not one of us had to mention what we wanted next, we simply sprung towards eachother in the space of three seconds and let our bodies melt into one. Our mouths moved together as two, perfectly shaped for eachother, objects as per usual and our hands explored each other's bodies with new found interest. Shivers tingled down my spine and goose bumps rose across my skin. I now realised what I had been slightly anxious about before; this was our first time. Our first time as a married couple and I knew it was bound to me different.

We had a different kind of bond now, a bond so tight, so secure that it made the love between us feel stronger than ever and that made the desire only stronger at the same time. I wanted Nora, my wife, more than anything in the entire world ever to exist. I couldn't bare it anymore. I let my hands rest on her hips as I pulled her body closer towards mine. Skin to skin.

"I can't believe this..." She breathed as I worked kisses down the lenth of her neck, the round, bright Greek moon, shining down upon us, "hmm?" I questioned as my hands tightened on her hips, "it's just so real this time." she clearified with a sigh. I looked up at her, eyebrow arched, "what, and it was fake last time?" I quizzed, a playful grin on my face.

Groaning, she mock punched me, "no...you know what I mean." She muttered, looking back down to at my face. My mischevious grin was still there, I knew exactly what she meant, I'd been thinking about it no less than three seconds a go, "no I don't," I teased, then I paused, "how about you explain?" She rolled her eyes and took my face in both of her warm, soft hands, "how about you shut the heck up and kiss me again?" She practically demanded, making her voice irrestibley seductive. I couldn't help but lick my lips, "now that is a compromise I can live with."

I attacked her lips with such force that we were suddenly tumbling down onto the sand but it didn't seem to phase either us when our attention was otherwise occupied. I curled my body around hers, one hand secured tightly on her hip and the other gripping into the sand beneath us. I just couldn't control the electirc sparks spreading across my body. All of a sudden, I realised that my tongue was very busy, as per usual Nora was fighting for dominance, I let her win for once. She moaned against my lips and tighted her hands around my neck.

Pulling my face away from hers, I kissed along her neck and down to her chest, kissing the space between her boobs before reaching around to her back and un-hooking her bra, it sprung open without hesitation and she whipped it off as I continued to kiss down her body. I kissed her belly softly, the gesture feeling completely natural. Squirming slightly beneath me, I looked up and saw her biting her lip. Then, without waiting a second longer, I pulled down her panties and spread her legs.

Looking up at her face one more time, I saw she was blushing and smiled up at her. "I love you." I whispered into the night. She stroked my hair, "I love you too." She replied scencerily. Smiling to myself, I beant back down and softly kissed her clit. Just a tease to get her going. She squirmed a little as I licked the length of her glistening folds. I would never get tired of the fact that she was always wet for me.

She arched her back as I licked again, and again, and once more. I pressed my tongue to her clit and worked it in circles. Nora's leg started to quiver slightly and more juices began to drip out. I licked them up before crawling back up towards her and kissed her. She licked my lips and grinned. "Ready?" I asked, already pushing my boxers down my legs and kicking them away. "Alfresco eh?" She whispered quietly. I raised an eye brow, she remained silent and all I could hear was the gently shush of the waves lapping against the shore and the almost silent breeze caressing the trees around us. When I realised what she meant, I grinned hungrily at her and winked before pressing my cock inside of her.

She bit her lip again, I wouldn't be suprised if it started bleeding by the way she was chewing on it. The immediate pleasure that shot through me like an electric shock, made me gasp. "Ungh..." I groaned, burying my face in the crook of her neck. She was so tight and the way she constricted against my thick member...well...the pleasure was unimaginable. "Oh Patch..." She moaned as I thrusted in and out of her in long, slow strokes. Even the way she moaned turned me on about ten times more than I was already.

"You like that?" I whispered to her softly, I could hear my hot breath whistling down her neck. She nodded, gripping on to my hair. "Tell me..." I moaned, pushing into her just a tiny bit faster. Her chest heaved, "I like that Patch..." She groaned, a few beads of sweat forming across her forehead. I thrusted into her hard; catching her off gaurd and making her yelp, "I like that a lot." I could feel heat radiating between us as I moved faster and faster. There was a whole knew climate circling around our bodies, about ten times hotter than the one outside.

I moaned again, the feeling of her body against mine got me every time. How cool and smooth her belly felt against mine as they stroked together, the way her breasts brushed my chest and I could feel her nipples getting slightly harder with each brush. I moved one of my hands from her waist, to her boob and gently cupped it. They were the perfect shape, the perfect size, she was perfect all over. Even the way she gasped when she felt my cool touch against her skin was perfect. "Oh..." she moaned quietly.

One of her own hands released my hair and started moving down my body, leaving a trail of tingles behind it. I shuddered and groaned into her skin. Suddenly I felt her fingers gently stroking my dick in the same rhythm of my thrusts, "Oh...ah...holy shit..." I moaned, kissing her lips, her cheek, her ear, her neck, her shoulder. This was so perfect, every touch and every move had significant importance to this night. This amazing, memorable night.

We were going at full speed now, the friction burning delightfully, I knew she was close - every thrust, she breathed my name. But not the name I wanted, "Patch..." she moaned for the tenth time, her hands tightened around my neck. "Hey...Nora..." I breathed. She nodded, not able to focus on me properly. "Remember on our first time when you asked me to say your name? Your real name?" I croaked, barely able to get a full sentence out. She nodded again, tugging at my hair again. "Do it for me Nora. Say my name. My...my...my real name" I stammered, my legs beginning to tremble.

She opened her mouth, but only a moan escaped, "Please Nora...say it...say my name." There was quiet for a few seconds, as if both of our hearts stopped beating. "Jev." She whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so there it was; The honey moon scene. I really, really, really hoped you guys enjoyed that cause you know, you put me under a tonne of pressure to make this one good! The way you were all raving on about it in every review...maybe it was my fault for leaving it so long but still...haha I kid, there wasn't that much pressure but still, I hope it was up to all of your standards! I love you all, please review and there shall be more soon I promise! :) xxx**


	26. Good Morning Hubby

**Hey guys!:) I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had this chapter started about two weeks after I posted the last one and then I got grounded. I've been banned from my laptop for about a week and a half now but finally I got it back! Though not permanently so I have no idea how long it will be until I get a chance to write any more. But anyway, for now, here is chapter 25. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up smiling, the blistering heat of the late morning sun was shining down on me through an open window somewhere. I could feel soft, silky material beneath one of my hands and under the other hand I could feel the cool, smooth planes of Patch's chest. His hand was moving gently up and down my arm in a calming rhythm. Not wanting to open my eyes, I pressed my face against Patch's skin and breathed in deeply. His minty fresh, earthy scent swamped me immediately, making me feel kind of dizzy.

I didn't want to ruin this utterly perfect moment of stillness and silence but, unfortunately, I couldn't stifle a yawn. "Good morning sleepy head." Patch's glorious voice, uttered soothingly. I smiled, still not daring to open my eyes and face the bright sunlight that I could already feel burning into my eyelids, "Mmm..." was the only sound I could manage. Suddenly Patch's hand was at my face, tracing the edge of my cheek; I could feel the cool, metallic touch of his wedding band and I was proud to know that I was wearing one identical to his on my own hand. "Good mornin' Hubby." I chuckled quietly after a while. He laughed with me and ran his hand through my hair.

"I keep finding sand all over you." He whispered playfully, rufflling my hair and laughing as sand rained down onto the pillow. I grinned - remembering the happenings of last night down on the beach. "It's going to be hell to wash off, I bet." I sighed. Patch shrugged, "it was worth it right?" He checked, his hand trailing up and down my bare arm still; his fingers traced patterns along my skin, leaving tingles in their path. I nodded, "of course it was worth it, no other night that has ever happened even comes close to being as perfect as last night." He chuckled and softly bit down on my ear, nibbling along the edge and down to the side of my neck where he pressed his cool tongue against my skin.

Moaning, I squirmed around, pressing myself even closer to Patch's body and mashed my mouth to his. He groaned against my lips, and his hands found their way under the covers; he ran them up and down my warm, bare skin. I wound my arms around his neck and arched my back so that my hips pressed against his. "I'm naked by the way..." He mumbled casually into my lips. I pulled away for breath, "so?" I uttered quietly before my mouth crashed down on his once more. His mouth travelled to my ear, "so," he breathed, "I'm probably...prodding...into you." He chuckled. I scoffed and knotted my hands in his hair, "as if I have a problem with that," I paused, "in fact...how about you...prod...against me deliberately?" I chuckled a little, finding the ridiculous comment I'd just made embarissingly funny.

Patch pulled away from me and raised his eyebrow, the same way he always did, "that was the worst hook up line ever." He declared, grinning cockily at me. I rolled my eyes, "how about you do better?" I offered. The look on his face told me that he was up for that challenge. He leant slowly towards me until his nose was resting on my cheek bone and his breath was blowing down the side of my neck. He deliberated there for no less than a few seconds before I felt the shush of his lips brushing together as he whispered, "fuck me," into my ear. My heart gave a start. I'd never have thought that those two simple, yet somehow degrading, words could be such a turn on and make me want to do just what they declared.

"Hell yes." I muttered rolling over and dragging Patch down on top of me. His hand ran up the length of my back until they were tangling in my hair. I washed my tongue over his teeth and pulled him close, hitching one leg up around his waist. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my crotch and I immediately felt moisture pool between my legs. Patch chuckled as he felt this liquid against him.

Looking down and smiling, he positioned his member at my centre and I knew he was about to push himself inside me but I stopped him, cupping my hand over the tip of his dick. Teasing I guess. He gasped and looked up at me, his full lips puckered into an adorable little circle. "Ungh..." He breathed, his gaze meeting mine. I bit down on my lip as we started into eachothers eyes.

I rubbed him up and down for a while, feeling the shudders that rippled through him against my bare skin. "Nora...yes..." he moaned every now and again. His cheeks flushed rogue and a small bead of sweat broke across his forehead. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and on to mine. He kissed me again. The rythm of his lips matching the rythm of my racing heart.

Every move each of us made was exceedingly intense. Even a move as simple as a kiss. A kiss on the side of the neck, a graze of the lips across the jawline, a kiss behind the ear or a short caress on the mouth.

Suddenly Patch's had clutched mine and he moved it out of the way of my soaking entrance and slipped inside of me, slowly and smoothly causing my body to jerk and back to arch involuntarily. "Ah...yeah...Patch." I moaned, as he rocked our bodies back and forth at the most perfect, slow, pace. A cool breeze trickled in through the window, complimenting the heat that tingled across my skin so perfectly.

I hooked my other leg across Patch's waist and crossed my ankles over, causing my walls to tighten around him. He groaned happly and thrusted into me deeper and slightly harder. The pleasure increased on my part aswell. Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes and let the feelings of bliss and elation wash over me. "Oh...Patch...I love you so much..." I sighed, clinging to him as I reached my orgasm.

I had read in the problem pages of magazines, letters from women complaining that their husbands or boyfriends hardly ever gave them a chance to come, I found that hard to believe. Patch had never once failed to give me an orgasm.

"Shit!" I suddenly found my self yelling, as I felt my whole body convulse with pleasure. I closed my eyes and I swore I could see fireworks behind my eyelids. A few seconds later, Patch let him self go. His only expression of pleasure was a long, broken, sigh. His thrusts slowed down, slower and longer until he pulled out with another moan. "My Angel..." He whispered, grinning and shivering.

I slid my hands up into his hair and brought his head down and pressed it to my chest. "Your heart Nora..." he sighed, "that's not natural." He chuckled and I kissed the crown of his head. "I know...you make it run wild." I admitted and he laughed again, "It's not funny! I'm not kidding." I couldn't help but grin, I bit down hard on my lip. Patch sat up, "ok, I'm sorry." He mimed locking his lips together and throwing away, "I'm not laughing anymore."

Sitting up with him, I interlocked our fingers and let my gaze bore into his face. He suddenly drew me up into a hug and nuzzled his nose into my hair; inhaling deeply. I pulled him close, gripping at his back and pressing my cheek against the hollow of his neck. "I wanna have a shower now." I muttered, giggling a little bit. "I'm up for that." Patch replied.

* * *

**Well there you go :) I really hope you enjoyed it. By the way I got a review asking me not to make this too Twilighty. Don't worry guys. No pregnancies haha**

**Gaby xoxo**


	27. Truth or Dare

**Just thought I'd throw in a few more lemons to the honeymoon before Patch and Nora have to leave. You know, why not and all? ;) We've got to get back to the boring stuff soon...what am I saying? Boring? Is this story ever boring? Well if it is at the moment then all that is about to change because I have a lot of surprises on the way for you guys I think. :D Love you! Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to that familiar, brilliant light pouring through the widow as it did every morning. The heat penetrated the room and cloaked my body like a blanket, I sighed, a large grin forming on my face. My hand automatically began tracing circles up and down the bare space of skin beside me. Turning my head to the side, I saw Nora's naked body coiled around mine and a lazy, tired smile about her lips.

"Good morning." She muttered, her voice thick with sleep. Stretching, she curled closer to me, I kissed her lightly on the forehead ans stretched my arms up above my head. "Hey there." I replied, the words were swallowed by a yawn before I could get them all out. She chuckled and opened her eyes. Suddenly her smile merged into a frown and a little crinkle appeared in her skin between her brows. "What is it?" I asked, raking my fingers through her bed hair. "It's our last day of our honey moon today." She groaned, pressing her lips together and sighing. "I don't wanna leave."

I bit my lip, before leaning forward a few inches and planting a kiss against her cheek, "I don't want to leave either Angel but we were gonna have to at some point and it has been three weeks you know." I sighed and continued to trace little pictures over her skin. She entwined her fingers around mine and kissed my hand. "I know," she agreed, "I've just been having so much fun." She giggled. I nodded in agreement as I replayed every single hot, raunchy night and lazy, mid-morning fuck we'd shared over the past three weeks in my head.

Suddenly Nora chuckled, "oh hello..." she cooed. I glanced down to where she was looking and laughed as I realised she was staring directly at the hard on that had sprung up from under neath the bed sheet, causing a bit of a tent effect. "See..." I whispered against her ear, "this is what simply thinking about you does to me..." Wrapping one hand around the back of her neck, I gently kissed her ear lobe then started working kisses down to her shoulder.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" She asked me huskily, as she began rubbing my cock softly through the sheets, but still coaxing a small gasp out from the back of my throat. "You. Naked." I said between breaths as I continued to kiss her. I knew there was a small section just behind her ear that was so erogenous, that if I touched it, it could make her wet on the spot, "and how wet I can make you just by doing this;" I flicked my tongue against the space behind her ear and she immediately began rubbing her legs together.

"Patch don't..." she giggled girlishly, releasing my cock from her grasp. I moaned in dispair, "what? Why?" I asked, pouting at her. She hopped up off the bed and placed her hands on her hips, "it's our last day, I want to pack and get ready so I don't have to do it in the morning..." she bagan to say but I interrupted her with a huff, "she leant back down towards me and cupped my chin in her palm; turning my head towards her, "and then we will have all night and all of tomorrow morning." She grinned. I kissed her smiling lips before she began pulling away.

The problem was, I wasn't going to let her pull away. I grinned beneath her lips and snaked my arms around her waist, yanking her down on to the bed beside me. "Patch..." she complained into my mouth, although her complains weren't forceful enough to sound like she meant it. Instead of pulling away again, she got up onto her knees, pulling me with her until our bodies were wound around eachother. Slipping my tongue between her teeth, I slid my hand down her spine, coaxing tingles out of her body, until I reached her butt and cupped it with one hand. "You slut..." she whispered cheekily into my ear before biting down on the base of my neck; which she knew was my own erogenous zone. My cock twitched against her thigh. Nora ignored it and continued to kiss me.

"Angel..." I moaned as I throbbed against her, "don't do this to me, you're killing me here!" She held onto my hips and began planting kisses across my chest, still ignoring my begging erection. "Oh come on!" I groaned, "a man has needs!" She looked at me then, a mischevious smirk on her face. "I think I can just about manage seeing to your needs..." she whispered, winking at me, "but then I have got to start packing!" Biting my lip, I nodded at her as she started lowering herself down my body, tracing her hands down my legs as she went, "of course..." I told her, "packing...yeah as soon as this is done you can pack as much as you...aaghh!" I cut my sentence off with a moan as Nora began taking my entire length in her mouth. "Oh jeez..." I sighed, letting my head flop backwards and the pleasure engulf me. "You really know how to see to my needs baby..." I muttered, looping my fingers together behind my head and relaxing.

She worked on my pulsating cock for about five minutes or so before I came with a grunt. "Unghh!" I groaned, my chest heaving as she swallowed everything I offered. Stroking her soft, still messy hair, I watched her lick me up. My breaths were ragged and loud as the pleasure was so intense it became slightly uncomfortable. Right on time, she finished and sat back up so that we were face to face. Winding my arms around her waist, she flung hers around my neck. I leant forward and teased a very small kiss onto her mouth. "Mmm..." she sighed, melting into me as I nibbled softly on the full, plushy flesh of her lower lip. I pulled away gently, her lip still caught between mine. "Packing now?" I winked when we finally had both mouths free. She nodded.

We spent pretty much the entire day as Nora had planned it; packing up every single thing we had brought with us so we wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning before we left. By the time the final pair of shoes, or shorts or whatever was packed into our last suitcase, I was exhausted. We'd had a small amount of conflict with the final suitcase; it was packed so full that I had to yank on the zip for about twenty minutes whilst Nora sat on top of it - attempting to restrain all the items of clothing that were trying to make an escape.

As I flopped back down on the bed, I realised that my chest was heaving from my efforts; the rapid beat of my heart reminded me of this mornings blow job from Nora and I chuckled. "What's funny?" She asked, laying down beside me. I shook my head, "nothing Angel." I cooed, stroking her hair. She shrugged and sat up again, "all that effort has made me hungry." She sighed, grinning, "how about I make dinner?" She offered. I nodded and, right on cue, my stomach rumbled noisily. Laughing, she left the room to go and "rumble us up something"

2 hours and 3 bottles of wine later, Nora and I were laughing at the small kitchen table and playing truth or dare. "Ok..." I mumbled, making an over dramatic thinking face, "I pick dare." Nora nodded and took another swig of her wine and thought for a second. Her face then lit up, "I have the best. Dare. Ever!" She sang, her voice slurring wildly. She stood up shakily and grabbed my hand , dragging me out the back door and onto the little private beach behind the villa.

My toes connected with the silky, soft, sand and I sighed letting the drunk euphoria wash over me and engulf my mood. Nora was pointed at the inky black ocean. "Skinny dip!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and nudged her, "that's it?" I slurred, "that's your dare for me?" She nodded and snapped her fingers. "Clothes off." Her eyes were sparklinhg with lust and she bit her lip as I started unbuttoning my shirt with a dark smile on my face. Dropping my shirt to the sand, I slipped my hands into my jeans, guiding them down. Nora took a wobbly step towards me, her eyes still glinting in the moon light.

My boxers went down next, I yanked them down without even thinking about it and caught Nora's eye who was suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. "Hey!" I moaned, digging her in the ribs, "what do you find so funny?" She carried on laughing, pushing me back so hard that I almost tripped over. "You've sucked this cock." I winked, she stuck her tongue out at me, "just get in the water ass hole." She grinned. Before she had a chance to say anything else, I ran into the water, it splash around me in dark cascades of warm liquid.

"Get in here!" I yelled and the next thing I knew, Nora was splashing down next to me - totally naked. As soon as the water settled around us, I let my eyes glide over her body. Her breasts where highlighted in the low light, making them look soft and supple and perfectly round. My eyes next glazed over her chest and up to her face. Her eyes were all pupil, large and round and dark. And they sparkled like the waves. Her hair was wet and clinging to her cheeks. "You're so beautiful." I told her, stroking the side of her face.

Shaking her head, she pressed her lips together; spraking several drops of water into my face. "You're only saying it because you're drunk." She muttered, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning closer towards me. I poked her on the nose. "No. I'm Not." I insisted, "you are so beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful wife." I cooed, pressing my lips to her forehead. We bobbed up and down in the water, locked on our embrace, for a few minutes when suddenly a wave washed over us and our limbs began flailing around, causing Nora's knee to brush quite forcefully against my cock. I moaned.

"What?" She whispered, the stillness of the night made us scared to speak any louder. I bit my lip and let my gaze bore into hers, telling her what I wanted with just a look. I pulled her in close to me and I realised that she knew immediately. Hooking one leg around my hip, she positioned her self so that I was aimed into her centre then I slowly pushed my self inside her. She gasped and then sighed, "this is a new experience for me." She laughed, "drunken sex in the ocean...wow..." she breathed, biting the sensitive spot on my neck; making me twitch inside of her. It must have cause some kind of pleasure for her as I immediately felt her clench around me.

She bobbed slowly up and down on top of me, the gentle movement of the waves only making each thrust smoother."Oh God...Patch...Ahhh..." she sighed and moaned against my skin, her breath skittering down my neck. I kissed that infamous little erogenous spot behind her ear and coaxed a loud, wild moan out from somewhere deep in her throat. The noise was so animalistic, it turned me on incredibly. My cock thrummed as I thrusted deep inside her, slowly but each thrust kept getting faster and faster. "Oh fuck...Nora..." I moaned as her walls gripped tight against my shaft.

Screaming my name now, Nora tilted her head back and closed her eyes and I could tell by that face I knew so well, that she was about to cum. She moaned as she came and I could feel her clit pulsating against my skin; coaxing an orgasm out of me. "Jesus..." I groaned, as I swore to my self; I was seeing stars.

* * *

**Well there we go. Two lemons filled with Patchy goodness! God I do love Patch...omnomnom:'D Anyway, more exciting stuff to come! **

**Kisses,**

**Gaby:)**


	28. The Agenda

**Hey everybody :) I'm really sorry about the wait, I've been on holiday for two weeks so, obviously, couldn't write anything but whilst I was gone I got tons of new ideas! So look out for loads of chapters for this fanfic coming up soon and new chapters in my other two (if you read them) and maybe even a completely new story. How exciting!:D Anyways, I know this is quite short but I hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

I dumped my suitcase on my bed, back in my familiar NYC apartment, and stared out of the window, the cityscape silhoutted against the reddening evening sky. Sighing, I ran a hand through my mussed up, just-woke-up-from-sleeping-on-a-plane type hair. No matter how much I missed my beautiful honeymoon, it was damn good to be home. I threw open the window and lent on the sil, breathing in the city smells which mainly consisted of petrol fumes and warm baguettes coming from the bakery just across the street from our apartment building.

All of a sudden, I felt two warm, familar arms curl aroud my waist and Patch's chin was resting in the hollow of my neck, his hair tickling the edge of my ear. "Welcome home Mrs Cipriano." He mumbled, a warm stream of his breath dancing down my neck and making me shiver with excitement. My smile widened and I sighed happily, relaxing into my husbands warm embrace. Tilting my head to the side so I could rest it on top of his, I closed my eyes and let the warm evening breeze caress my cheeks.

"You know, on a nice evening, New York can actually look pretty." He whispered. I rolled my eyes, "it's the most beautiful city I've ever seen, the only time it's not pretty is when it's misty and grey. Then it just looks like any other city." I argued. He kissed my cheek. "Fair play." He muttered, smiling slightly. We both turned back to the window, quietly watching the city go by below us.

We remained in silence for, I don't know how long; it could have been minutes, hours, days but all I knew, was that I coulld easily stay like that forever. Out of nowhere, Patch broke the silence; "So." He began, his voice chirpy and excited yet soft and sleepy at the same time, "What's next on the agenda, we've done moving in together, marriage..." his voice trailed off in a jokey tone. I giggled in response.

"Family life I guess." I shrugged and chuckled to myself, finally opening my eyes so that I could look down at Patch's head, only to see his face turned towards mine, staring up at me intently. "Seriously?" He asked. I shook my head, then nodded, then shrugged. "I don't know..." I sighed. Patch bit down on his lip and looked away from me. I stroked his hair, "shall we not talk about this right now?" I suggested, looking back towards the window and noticing that it was a lot darker outside than it was the last time I looked.

Smiling again, he turned his head back up towards mine. "Right." He agreed, then suddenly his lips were at my neck. "Besides..." he muttered, as he softly bit down into my skin, "I want to give my wife a proper welcome home..." he whispered. I tilted my head back and let him dot kisses up and down my neck. His hands caressed my hips, and worked their way beneath my t-shirt; travelling upwards so that they could cup my breasts. "Mmm..." I sighed, then before I could count to three, Patch gathered me up in his arms and carried me away from the window and over to the bed. I laughed and struggled against his grip, "Patch no!" I protested, laughing when he dropped me on the bed and started tickling my stomach.

I batted his hands away and he stopped tickling, both eyebrows raised. "What? Why?" He moaned, pouting. "You seemed like you were really getting in the mood about five seconds ago." Sitting up, I kissed him softly, making sure my lips wiped the pout right off his face. "I am in the mood but we've just been travelling for hours and I look, feel and smell gross." I explained. His eyebrows furrowed together now, angrily. "You may feel it but you could never look or smell gross. Ever." He growled. I hooked my arms around his neck and batted my eyelashes, "well..." I began, "maybe we could...share a shower?" I offered. "I would definitely be up for _anything_ if that were the case."

Eyes sparkling, Patch licked his lips. I was getting the hang of convincing him pretty quickly. "I'm sure that could be arranged." He declared, already peeling off his shirt then, without wasting any time, began working on mine. I gazed in wander at his toned chest and stomach as I always did but, without warning, he pulled me up of the bed and attached his mouth to mine; distracting me from his beautiful body.

We stood at the foot of the bed for a few minutes, just letting our lips and hands wander over each other's skin. It was only when Patch's fingers found their way beneath my bra, that I realized I was actually shirtless. The tips of his fingers rubbed urgently against my nipples, and they peaked on command. I ran my hands across Patch's chest and felt that his nipples were about as hard as mine. I bit down on his lip and let my hands walk upwards to grip onto his hair. He moaned and moved his arms down so he could grip tightly around my waist.

We walked towards the ensuite, Patch pushing me backwards the entire way with out letting our kiss break. I could feel my cheeks flushing furiously as he ran his hands over more bare skin that was gradually appearing beneath the rapidly dissapearing clothes. When all that was left to go was my panties, he slipped his hand beneath the material, before removing them, and pushed the tip of his finger into my centre to test how wet I was. Gasping at the contact, I gripped onto his body tighter.

He grinned against my lips and chuckled darkly in satisfaction before whipping off my panties. I gently rubbed the bulge in his boxers with my palm and he moaned happily, bucking his hips slightly so that his entire cock was in my hand. I needed him right now. More than ever. I hungrily tugged his underwear down his legs where he swiftly stepped out and kicked them to the other side of the room before nudging the bathroom door shut with his foot and carrying me into the shower.

* * *

I gently eased my self out from under neath the bed covers and padded to the kitchen. Stifling a yawn, I tugged my fingers through my hair that was sticking up in large clumps from being slept on whilst wet. It was still slightly damp. Forcing my eyes fully open, I wiped away all the sleep dust that had gathered in the corners.

My gaze wandered over to the microwave. The time on it read; 5.57am. Groaning inwardly, I slumped on a stool and draped my self over the breakfast bar. It was way too early but my body clock had woken me up for good reason. I needed to take my morning-after pill. I forced my self up to a standing position and tip toed over to the medicine cupboard where my pills were sitting in their little pack of 2.

Throwing them onto the breakfast bar, I walked over to the sink and poured my self a small glass of water, only letting the tap trickle so as not to wake Patch. I sat down at my stool again and groggily popped both of the little pills out of the packet and placed them in my hand. I raised them to my lips, and opened mouth; ready to throw them in and wash them down quickly, as I normal would have down. But something stopped me.

My hand hovered in front of my face for several moments where all I did was stare at them and think. Think about how much I wanted not to take them. About how much I wanted to throw them in the trash and prove to Patch that I could do this. That there was nothing to be afraid of. That family life could be next on the agenda without joking about it.

My fingers closed over the pills in a fist and I stood up. Grabbing the glass of water, I threw it's contents down the sink and with one more glance at my hand, chucked the pills along behind it. They followed the trail of the water before getting sucked down the plughole and dissapearing for ever.

* * *

**I know that was quite short but I hope you liked it any way! Tell me what you think about Nora's devious little plan. ;)**

**Gaby xxxx **


	29. Morning Wood

**Oh my goodness! I'm sorry it has been so long...again! I got grounded, yet again, and my computer got confiscated...yet again, by my mother. Urg. Also this chapter is pretty short because I got about half of it down before my computer got stolen and then when I got it back, I completely forgot what I was going to write next so I was utterly stumped for any interesting ideas. But anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy and please review! Love you all Xx**

* * *

I woke up to the motion of Nora slipping into our bed beside me, the room was slowly getting lighter as dawn approached, the soft light dribbling through a gap between our curtains. I squeezed my eyes together; I was not ready to wake up. Groaning, I rolled over to spoon against her out of habit. "Shh..." she whispered, "it's early, go back to sleep." Burying my face into her shoulder, I snuggled against her soft, warm body. Snuggling with Nora was enough to keep me up for weeks. "Why were you up?" I mumbled, my voice hardly audible and extremely croaky. She smoothed my hair affectionately and gulped, "I just went to get a drink of water, that's all." She smiled, snuggling back down beneath the covers. I noticed that her voice sounded wavery and unsure but I thought nothing of it.

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her fresh, girly smell. I spooned against her quietly for a while, the only sound was our heavy, tired breathing. "How early is early?" I asked eventually, still talking into her shoulder. She snuggled down further so that our noses were now touching, "about six I s'pose," she muttered quietly. We stayed in silence for a few more minutes before I suddenly felt my familiar friend, Morning Wood, rise in my boxer shorts. I groaned. No matter how much I wanted to, I really was too tired to deal with it.

"Hello there..." Nora laughed, I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw her staring down and the bulge beneath our duvet. I rolled over and groaned again, "sorry...I can't help it." I sighed and heard a swish of hair as Nora shook her head. "I know, don't worry about it." Suddenly the gentle throb that pulsated it's way up and down my cock turned into an uncomfortable and unsatisfied pain. Biting down on my lip and squirming, I attempted to stifle another groan. "I've always wandered..." she mused, "Does it hurt?" a pause, "when you're..urm...like that?"

I leant up on my elbow and looked at her, her dark, smokey eyes looked heavy with sleep but still round, intuitive and glimmering. Sometimes I just wished she wasn't so beautiful - then maybe the pain in my pants would leave me alone. "Yeah...kinda..." I shrugged, "but sometimes it's like a good sort of pain." Nora bit her lip and nodded. There was another moment of silence before Nora spoke again. "Do you want me to help out?" she asked gingerly. Shy. Adorable.

My lips twitched up at the corners and I moved a few inches towards her and pressed my lips to hers, forcing her mouth apart with my tongue. My hand worked it's way down to those gorgeous, long, legs of hers and I started trailing the tips of my fingers over her skin. She moaned and, immediately starting walking her hand down, beneath the covers. My entire body tingled and I arched my back slightly towards her. It was all taking way too long but finally Nora's hand reached my boxer shorts and started slowly rubbing the protruding lump that was there. "Oh God..." I whispered, biting down so hard on my lip that it bled a little bit.

She moved her face slowly towards my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I've been keeping you in pain." She planted a very light, very soft kiss just below my ear. A spot that I never knew, when touched, could turn me on so damn much. She slipped her hand past the thin strip of material that seperated her from my cock, and began stroking me slowly and firmly up and down. I moaned and tilted my head back slighly, reveling in the pleasure. Closing my eyes I sighed and let Nora nuzzle and kiss my neck. Her lips were whispering against the skin at my collar bone when I opened my eyes and watch her. The way her body curved around mine as she touched me and the way her entire torso rose and fell in the same rhythm of her strokes. I continued to moan as I watched her move. Her breasts brushed lightly against my arm and I could feel her erected nipples through her thin camisole top. Goosebumps dotted my skin and I could feel the familiar squeezing sensation in the pit of my stomach that told me I was nearly there.

I tensed up slightly and I knew that Nora knew I was ready too. Her lips moved from my neck, to my chest. She trailed kisses down my body and when she reached my cock she took me immediately in her mouth. "Oh Angel..." I moaned, grinning as she worked her lips around me. Biting down on my lip again, I knotted my hands in her gorgeous bed hair and pushed her slightly further down into me. "Angel, I'm gonna come..." I whispered, my mouth falling open. I knew she was okay with swallowing everything I had to give so I shut my eyes and lost it. "Fuck..." I moaned, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps. My chest was heaving and I flopped down into my pillows.

Nora sat up aswell befor wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and winking at me. "All better now?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face. I nodded and let my eyes wash over her body, licking my lips I crawled towards her and grazed my palm up her thigh. "Much better. And now it's your turn." I declared. I touched my lips to her for the breifest moment; teasing her. Moving away from her, I caught her eye for a second and I could tell that she wasn't letting me get away that easily. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled my mouth back to hers. She kissed me forcefully, her tongue prising my lips apart; begging for entrance.

I let the tip of my tongue explore her mouth and my hands explore her thighs, hips and waist. She locked her arms around my neck and melted into my body, moving so that she was straddeling me. I pulled away for a second and when I did, I could see in her eyes that she wasn't finished. Grinning at her, I pushed her down, pinned her arms above her head and trailed my mouth down her body until I reached my favourite spot between her thighs.


	30. Two Little Stripes

**How good am I recently? Here's another chapter!:D Just proving how much I love you guys ;) This, again, is a quite short chapter...I don't know how their turning out so tiny! I feel like I'm writing the same amount as usual but then when I upload them it says there aren't even 1000 words! D: Oh well, enjoy xxx**

* * *

I woke up for the second time in one morning and glanced at the time on my phone. It was 11:45. I stretched happily and looked down at Patch, who had provided me with two, amazing, early morning orgasms and was now sleeping soundly into the afternoon. Smiling at him fondly, I reached down to ruffle his unruly hair. When I looked at his adorable, sleeping face, I felt incredibly guilty for what I had done earlier in the day.

Of course, I had three more days available to take my pill but I knew that I wasn't going to. I wanted kids. I wanted them so bad it could make me cry sometimes. Maybe I was just seriously hormonal. Biting my lip, I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. I needed to figure out how the hell I was gonna break it to him. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled impatiently and, sighing, I got up off the bed and wandered into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards until I found some acceptable looking cereal and then went to find milk.

I ate my breakfast in a daze, still busy thinking about the future and how, if I did end up pregnant, would I tell Patch? My train of thought was wandering so far that I even began thinking about what our fitst childs name might be. A pet peeve of mine was children with stupid 'modern' names so I always imagined that first boy would be names something like Charles and my first girl would have a name like Elizebeth. Traditional, beautiful names. I sighed wistfully as I shoved another mushy spoonful of cereal into my mouth and continued to think about my children; what would they look like, what kind of personalities would they have. My heart swelled and I bit my lip as I noticed I was unconciously rubbing one hand over my stomach.

Looking at my hands, curved protectively over my stomach, I shook my head again, trying to metaphorically shake out all the muddled up thoughts. If I kept shaking my head as much as I already did, I swear my neck would snap in half.

Finishing my cereal, I got up and dropped the empty bowl into the sink before tiptoeing back into the bedroom and glancing at Patch. He stirred a little, sniffled then rolled over and started snoring again. There was definitely a promising two or three hours between now and Patch waking up and he was an extremely heavy sleeper. Still, I padded almost silently around the room as I got washed and dressed. When I was done I walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch, then about 3 seconds later I got up again and walked over to the window. Opening wide, I leaned out and breathed in deeply. I was restless. And I knew it was because I couldn't bare waiting to find out if I was pregnant or not.

**4 Days later.**

I sat in Vee's neon outside the drug store, tapping the steering impatiently. Not being able to find the courage to buy a pregnancy test myself, I'd forced Vee to do it for me under the condition that I drove her town and took her shopping for an entire day. It was a price to pay but a fairish one at least.

I didn't know what I was scared of. Buying the pregnancy test wasn't scary. Buying it was the least of my troubles; I was just so scared of the outcome so I knew if I tried to get one myself, I would end up getting too freaked out and probably leave. So Vee was my best bet and I wish my best bet would hurry the hell up.

Sighing, I looked towards the store for the hundredth time and bit my lip as I saw Vee walking out with a little paper bag. She waved before jogging round to the passenger side of the car and, ducking inside, she dropped the bag on my lap and grinned.

"There, one pregnancy test kit, as requested your majesty." She joked. I sighed again as I glanced in the bag and a shiver of worry and excitement trickled down my spine. "Thanks for doing this Vee. I was scared shitless," I paused, "I still am to be honest." She cocked her head to the side before wrapping her arm around my shoulders and nodding. "I'm here honey, all the way through this - wether you're pregnant or not." I nodded at her greatfully and sniffed. I so did not want to start blubbing right now.

"I'm so glad you came to me about this Nora." She said. I looked at her and manage a smile. Her sparkly, cheeky green eyes always reminded me that was my best friend and always would be. I could trust her with everything and anything. I nodded "I'm glad too. It seems...somewhat easier knowing you're around..." I paused, "never...don't be around OK?" I told her. She chuckled and patted my hand, "honey I'm always gonna be around, no worries about that one."

Chewing my lip again, I giggled and nodded. Vee squeezed my arm one more time then moved away and put her seatbelt on. "So," She grinned, "shopping?" I nodded and started the engine.

"Anything to take my mind of this for a few hours." I muttered as I reversed out of my parking spot and sped into town.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bath tub and tapped my foot impatiently as I stared at the the pregnancy test in my hand. In this case, 5 measely minutes seemed like an eternity. Picking up the test box, I studied the instructions on the back for the tenth time. Two stripes meant baby. One stripe meant no baby. It was as simple as that. My future was now lain in the hands of some stripes.

My leg jiggled restlessly. An easy way to spot when I was nervous or agitated - Restless Leg Syndrome.

I glanced at my watch. My five minutes was up. Squeezing my eyes tight shut, I took a deep breath and raised the stick towards my face. This was the hard part. It would take all I had to force open my eyes and look at the result. _Okay Nora... _I thought, _You can do this. You will open your eyes and look at the pregnancy test and whatever the result is, you will calm the fuck down. _I nodded to myself, eyes still closed, _You are going to open your eyes in 5 seconds then you are going to call Vee. Ready; 5...4...3...2..._ Still holding my breath, I summed up every ounce of courage I had and I opened my eyes.

Two stripes.

The stick fell to the floor as I clamped both hands over my mouth and let out a long shaking breath and tears began streaming uncontrollabley down my face. I sank to the floor and kneeled beside the little pregnancy test. Picking it up, I shook it, blinked and looked at it again. The two stripes were still there. I hiccuped out a strange, strangled sounding laugh and covered my mouth again. My cheeks were now streaked with moisture and my heart was thrumming with excitement, happiness, anticipation, worry and love all at the same time.

But I knew for sure that this moment of complete bliss would end soon.

Now I had to face the biggest problem of all.

Patch.

* * *

**Oh oh ooooh! Time to tell Patch! I have got a lot of mixed reviews from you guys debating over how you think Patch will react and to be honest I'm still thinking over that part. I hate to leave you on a cliff hanger sweeties but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to see Patch's reaction. I love you all! xxx**


	31. Feeling Like a Teen

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, had a lot of work and stuff to do so I kind of rejected the fanfic for a while but it's all good now and here is the next update! Patch's reaction! Ooh...enjoy:)**

* * *

"Nora?" I called cheerily as I let my self into my apartment in the late afternoon and peeled off my coat. There was no reply. I raised my eyebrow as I draped my coat over the back of one of the couches, Nora never usually went out without telling me and I didn't want to sound like some kind of over protective asshole but I liked it when she told me when she was going places...it stopped me worrying. I slipped off my gloves and scarf before peering around our bedroom door to see if Nora was in there taking a nap. There was sign of her in there. As I walked back into the lounge, I shrugged, picked up the remote to my CD player and mashed the play button.

I grinned as my favourite song immediately started playing and as it hit me that I was completely alone, I began singing along. I danced over to the window and rolled back the blinds. The sun was low in the sky and it was a beautiful, crisp, cold day. The kind of days that I loved; where the sky was a pale, clear blue, the sun was a light, buttery yellow and the air chilled your chest as it whistled down your throat. Throwing open the window, I smiled to myself, realizing that nothing could ruin this mood.

My stomach grumbled and remembering that I hadn't fed myself in a few hours, I strolled into the kitchen and started peering around in the cupboards, hoping there was something edible in there. Finally deciding to make a stir-fry; I grabbed, carrotts, bean sprouts, peppers, noodles and waterchestnuts then carried all my ingredients over to the breakfast bar where I could start preparing my food.

I dumped all the vegetables down and went to wash my hands when suddenly I noticed that there was a small piece of paper folded in half and placed in the centre of the work top - not easy to miss. I opened it up and peered at the scrawl inside.

_'Patch'_ it read,_ 'I've gone round to Vee's for a girls night in. Haven't had one in ages. Won't be back 'til late. See you in the morning gorgeous. xxx'_

I chuckled to my self as I read Nora's note which was scrawled in her adorable loopy handwriting. A sudden wave of despair washed over me, what was I supposed to do with myself for an entire evening without Nora? Shaking my head, I shrugged - accepting that I would simply have to be a little bored. And anyway, Nora was right, she hadn't had a night out with Vee for a long time. It was OK for her to want to spend time with her best friend.

An idea suddenly light-bulbed in my head and I fumbled around in my pocket, looking for my phone. When I retrieved it, I punched in Rixon's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

He picked up after the fourth ring which was pretty fast for the guy.

"Yup?" He answered, a little gingerly.

"Hey Rixon, it's Patch." I said awkwardly, rolling my eyes to myself as I realized most modern phones had caller ID these days and Rixon probably already knew it was me.

"I know dude." He laughed, "what's up?"

"Nora's gone out and I get the feeling I'm gonna be bored as hell tonight." I sighed, "come round. I'm making dinner."

Rixon's laugh boomed through the speaker, "sounds romantic." He cooed in a stupid husky voice.

I groaned. "I'm serious. Keep me company for a couple of hours?"

He cleared his throat, "I was joking around you cock block. I'll come round, my woman's gone out aswell actually..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you have a woman?"

"Didn't you know I got with Vee?" He chuckled, I could practically hear him raise his eyebrows.

To be honest I didn't know. I remember seeing them together at that club on Nora's hen night and I saw them at the wedding together but I didn't think much of it...you know...it being my wedding and all. Kind of the most important day of my life and such. The only person who had a place in my mind that day was Nora.

"Well I know now..." I laughed.

"Good. I'll give you some more details later." Again, I could hear the eyebrows raising, "if you know what I mean..."

"Unfortunately I do know." I groaned, chuckling "see you later." Hanging up, I looked at the phone and sighed. That was the first time I'd had a casual conversation with Rixon in a while. It felt good to be that way again. I felt like a teenager. And I hadn't felt like that in a while.

Shoving Nora's note and my phone in my pocket, I began thinly chopping my vegetables and singing to myself once more.

* * *

"You're serious?" Rixon asked me as I slurrped up the last of my noodles. "Nora does that for you?" I nodded, supressing a grin as I placed my bowl on the floor and folded my arms. Rixon was shaking his head, "and that early in the morning as well?" He checked.

Chuckling, I nodded again. "Why? Does Vee not do that for you?" I cocked my head towards him and arched an eyebrow. Rixon cleared his throat and crossed his legs. "Uhh...yeah course." He suddenly became super interested in twirling his chopsticks around his fingers. I could read him like a book. Obviously he wasn't getting quite as much as me.

"Dude..." I pressed seriously, he looked up, "I won't judge you if your girlfriend doens't sort your stiffys you know." He punch me lightly on the arm as I burst out laughing. "Look, Nora and I are married so...she knows what I need and she isn't shy around me anymore...she just goes for it." I shrugged, grinning to myself. I liked it when she just 'went' for it. I liked it a lot.

"So you're saying...Vee is shy?" He asked. I nodded, "sure. Just tell her to be open with you." Biting his lip, his brow furrowed. "Yeah I'll do that." I nodded again in approval before checking my self and tapping him, "don't literally go up to her and ask her for a blow job or anything though...that's weird." I warned. He rolled his eyes and punched me again, "I'm not a complete moron you know." He told me. I bit the insides of my cheeks, sustaining a laugh, "uh huh...whatever gets you to sleep at night buddy." I said, awarding myself another punch.

Laughing at him, I stood up and picked our plates up off the floor. "Well...I guess I better take off." Rixon sighed, standing up with me. "It was good to..." he paused, as if thinking for the right words, "catch up with you and stuff...I feel like I haven't seen you since you got married and things..." He shrugged and I nodded, reaching out to pat his arm.

"We'll talk more," I paused, "I promise man." Rixon smiled before clearing his throat and putting his coat on. I walked him to the door and shuffled around a little awkwardly as I waited for him to leave. "So...uhh...manly handshake or awkward man hug?" He joked.

I pulled my friend into a hug and patted him on the back. "Ive missed you being around dude." I sighed, shaking my head and laughing. He slapped my back as well, "me too." He chuckled, pulling away from me and going in for the manly handshake anyway. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble." He said before turning away and closing the door.

* * *

My eyelids flew open to the dim light of the living room. I squinted and pressed my knuckles into my eyes before looking blearily around the room for the nearest clock. My vision strained in the darkness so I grabbed my phone, which had fallen to the ground by my feet, and flipped it open. 3.42am. "Urgh..." I groaned, leaning back into the soft back of the couch. I rubbed my neck and stretched.

Acheing all over, I stared at the ceiling and waited for my senses to settle back into place. I felt disorientated and dizzy. I didn't feel like moving. Letting my muscles sink into the couch, I smiled. I'd had a good night with Rixon but I did not remember falling asleep on the couch with four bottles of beer resting by my feet.

I had just got comfortable when suddenly nature called. Moaning, I dragged myself to my feet and stumbled groggily into the bathroom. As I jogged hastily into the dark room, I skidded on something I didn't see on the floor and landed on my ass.

"Oh come on..." I grunted, heaving my self up and squinting through the darkness at the floor to see what I slipped on. I fumbled around in the pitch black until my fingers came into contact with something small and rectangular. Stumbling to my feet I collapsed into the wall and pressed the light switch.

The brightness blinded me momentarily but the second my vision cleared, I looked down at the object in my hand.

Who knew a little white stick could make my eyes tear and up and my hands shake with rage. I never thought I would have to face this moment.

Staring back at me was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger! Sorry!;D**


	32. The Start Of The Future

**Hey everyone! I am, yet again, apologizing for the long wait you guys had to endure until this chapter and I don't really have an excuse this time aside from having a lot of school work to do and also I've had a really bad cold over these past few days so that didn't exactly help the ideas come flowing out, but anyway that's all in the past; the chapter has arrived and the end is in sight! This is so sad...enjoy!**

* * *

I unlocked the door and tripped inside into the darkness of my apartment. "Ouch!" I yelped as I stubbed my toe on the door frame. I immediately bit down on my lip as I realized Patch was probably asleep. Tiptoeing into the lounge, I dumped my bag on the floor and crept towards the bedroom. "Patch?" I whispered as I peeked through a small gap in the door.

It was dark inside our room, I opened the door the entire way and looked inside but the was empty and it didn't look as if Patch was in there. "I'm here." A voice came from behind me, causing me to jump about 10 feet in the air. "Holy crap you scared me!" I breathed, turning around and chuckling at him but he didn't laugh with me. His face was set into a stoney expression that sent chills down my spine. "Did you have a nice night?" He asked, his voice cold and hard, not sounding as if he cared one bit.

Nodding, I studied his face. What was wrong with him? "Er...yeah it was OK...yours?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nora what the hell is this?" He asked all of a sudden, his voice now scarily angry sounding. I looked at him and he nodded towards his hand. His hand which was holding my pregnancy test from earlier. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and pressed my lips together. "Patch...I...I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice barely a croak.

"Don't apologise..." He growled, "just tell me how the hell this happened?" Shaking my head, I opened my mouth to speak but he continued to speak, "you're the one who controls these things. You're the one who wanted to go on the pill, we agreed that from the start You've always been fine with it! What happened? Did you just forget?" He spat. His face turning red with anger. I felt my eyes sting with brimming tears.

"No...I...I didn't forget..." I croaked, looking at the floor. I was such an idiot. What the hell had I done? Patch had never sounded this angry at me before. "I..." I gulped, clearing the croaky fear out of my voice. "I did it on purpose." I said, looking up at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You...you what?" He said softly, his voice laced with disbelief. "I'm sorry Patch." I groaned, yet again. I sighed. "I deliberately didn't take my pill." I swallowed and dragged my eyes away from his face. Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist and I forced my self to look back up at him. "Why?" He asked, looking at me intensely, his voice suddenly more quiet and soft.

I shrugged. "Because I want to start a family and I didn't know how you felt about it but..." I paused and pressed my head against his chest, "I couldn't wait Patch. I'm sorry, I need this...you have no idea...I-I I'm so, so sorry." I felt the tip of his finger beneath my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. "I have every idea. You're the one who has no idea...no idea how greatly I understand the way you think Nora." He grinned at me and kissed me on the forehead. "And stop apologising..." He added, making me smile.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered after a short space of time. "Hypocrite..." I whispered, making him giggle. Then my brow furrowed in confusion, "what the hell are you sorry for?" I asked, locking my arms around his neck. He chuckled and stroked my hair, "getting mad, yelling, being all angry and mean." He shrugged. Closing my eyes I shook my head, "you had every right. What I did was wrong...I should've just told you but...I was worried about what you would say."

He kissed me on the head. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I love you, you're my wife but you're also my best friend. You can tell me everything okay?" He told me seriously. I nodded and smiled. "So...how do you feel about," I paused, "everything?" I asked him. He looked up and rubbed his chin, pondering over what words he should pick. "Terrified, worried, confused, happy...every feeling you could think of. I'm feeling it." He admitted, laughing.

"But...we're going to do this right?" I asked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. I bit my lip and Patch lightly pushed a small strand of hair behind my ear. He looked me straight in the eyes and nodded. "Of course we are." He looked down and took my hands in his. "I am..." he paused and gulped, "really pissed off that I had to find out this way." I squeezed my eyes shut, anger boiling inside of me - I was such an idiot. Patch stroked my cheek, and my eyes fluttered back open. "But..." he added, "I'm glad I found out as soon as this. I just wish I could have heard it straight from you."

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I said for the millionth time and even after a million times; I still meant it. He shook his head and kissed me softly on the lips. "It's fine. Nora think about it...we're..." he paused, and I swear his eyes were glimmering wetly, "we're having a baby." Pressing my lips together, I nodded. "We are." I agreed, my mouth bursting into a smile. "A baby."

A tear dripped out of his eye and rolled silently down his cheek as he smiled a smile I had never seen before. It was so genuine, pure, sincere, soft and loving. It wasn't the cheeky, crooked smile he usually flashed me or the childish, wide grin that grew when he laughed. I realised, as I watched him smile at me, that this was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"It's going to be a little you." I whispered. Patch chuckled and shook his head, "silly Angel...it's going to be a little both of us." He grinned and kissed me on the nose. There was a short silence between us as he rested his forehead against mine and I stood there with his arms around my waist, listening to him breathe steadily.

"Are you scared?" He mumbled softly after a while. He asked me the exact question that was fluttering around my brain like a restless butterfly. Was I scared? Of course. But it was a good kind of scared. I breathed in slowly and opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Yes." I laughed, "how could I not be?" He chuckled in response and hugged me closer to him. "Everything's going to be okay Angel..." he whispered into my hair, "I promise you, with every bone in my body."

I nodded, "this is the start of our future."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! New chapter coming soon!**


	33. Autumn

**So this chapter is a bit different, it has skipped forward in time quite a bit and I think that is how I am going to do the last few chapters of this story - they're going to show what goes on in the future so there are going to be lots of time skips and things. And, yes I know, I haven't done a lemon in a while but don't worry there will be at least one more! I am not mean to you guys that I would leave you without a final lemon. ;) Enjoy this chapter.**_  
_

_6 years later._

"Mom..." a small voice chirpped, somewhere far away in the distance; so far, the sound was muffled and muted. "Mom!" the voice came again, sounding impatient this time. An over dramatic sigh. "Mommy wake up." The voice growled. Something puffy and soft thwacked me over the head. "Urghh..." I groaned back, "mommy's sleeping!" Without even opening my eyes, I could see the exact expression on my daughters face; smug, eyes shining with mischeif and one eyebrow arched as high as it would go. The height of six year old sophistication.

"If mommy's sleeping, then how is mommy talking?" Her sweet little voice asked intelligently. "Sleep talking?" I offered pathetically, rolling over and grinning at my girl was leaning over me with her hands on her hips, "come on...go annoy your dad for once." I moaned, rolling back over again. I felt a sharp dig in the ribs from the other side of the bed. "Good morning to you too daddy." I muttered.

He couldn't smother his chuckle in time and my little girl, Autumn, knew that her daddy was awake and before I could count to three, she had belly flopped on top of him. "Ungh!" He groaned as his daughters elbow caught him right in the solar plexus. "Is daddy awake now?" Autumn asked. Patch burried his face in the pillow. "No.." he mumbled. She dug her elbow in his stomach again. "Ow!" He yelped. She giggled and smiled her adorable, toothless, six year old smile, "how about now?" She asked again.

Patch sat up, yawned, stretched and ruffled Autumn's hair, "yes." He replied, his voice husky and throaty with sleep, "definitely awake now." Autumn grinned again and squirmed under the covers between us, "yay!" She squealed, "mommy and daddy are both awake!" I laughed with her and drew her in for a morning cuddle. As my girl snuggled under my arm, I looked over her head to see Patch watching us intently, a lazy smile caressing his lips and his dark eyes were soft with affection. "What you lookin' at daddy?" I joked, winking at him. He chuckled and leaned towards me, planting a soft kiss on my nose, then my forehead, then my cheek then finally my lips. "My two beautiful girls of course." He whispered. A tingle danced across my skin. It was amazing. Sometimes I could hardly believe that the spark between us still existed.

"Mommy can I have eggs for breakfast?" Autumn sang, looking up at me with pleading, round eyes. I glanced at her face then looked over to Patch. "If daddy's making them then sure." I shrugged, smoothing her long dark hair and smiling innocently at Patch who was flashing me the evilest evils ever. Autumn turned her attention to him, "please daddy please?" She begged, letting her lower lip jut out. She and I both knew that was something Patch could not resist. He sighed then rolled his eyes. "You know how to get me don't ya kid?" He laughed, picking her up by her ankles and swining her onto his shoulders. "Come on let's go make some eggs." He laughed as Autumn tugged on his hair.

Watching them,I flipped the rest of the covers off me and sat up slowly. "Mommy is baby awake too?" Autumn asked, pointing at my swollen belly. I rubbed my hand over the small bumb and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." I replied, smiling at my sweet natured little girl as I lifted my self off of the bed and yawned loudly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. It was insane. I was 25, happily married with one kid and a second on the way. I shook my head, sometimes I couldn't get my mind around everything; I was still young but I felt so mature, yet so alive.

I strolled tiredly into the kitchen to see Autumn struggling to crack an egg into a bowl that Patch was holding. "Come here," he said gently, taking the egg from her and breaking it neatly into the bowl. She giggled and hit her daddy playfully on the head with a whisk. "Hey you little tyke!" Patch growled, reaching down and tickling her tummy. I chuckled fondly at them as I went to sit at the table.

I rested my chin in my hands and watched Patch move around the kitchen, cooking, singing, dancing with Autumn. He was absolutely adorable yet undoubtedly hot. He didn't have a shirt on and his arms looked strong and capable, his pajama bottoms were hanging low on his hips; showing off the V shape of his pelvic bone. His jet black hair fluttered in front of his eyes and he bit his lip as he whisked up the eggs whilst trying to avoid spilling everything over Autumn who was dancing around his legs.

The look on his face as he bit his lip sent my mind spiralling back to a night a long time ago when we were probably about 17, it was the night of Vee's birthday party and the first time I had ever kissed Patch properly. It was still the early of our relationship but I was already falling head over heels in love with the guy. It was also the night that everybody found out about us being together.

_I downed the rest of my drink and wiped my mouth. The music boomed through the room, the deep beats and rhythms making me want to dance and sing. Grinning, I scanned the room for one face and one face only. My Patch. When I saw him standing by the french doors leading from Vee's living room to her garden, my grin widened and I stumbled towards him. "Patch!" I slurred, tripping over to him and hooking one hand under his coller. He steadied me with one hand under my elbow. "Angel..." he chastened, arching one eyebrow._

_Giggling, I dragged him out though the french doors and onto the patio. The pool was glistening and sparkling prettily from the different coloured lights from the lanterns. "I really fancy you right now Patch!" I laughed, grabbing his shirt with both my hands. He rolled his eyes and looked at me seriously, but still smiling "you are really drunk right now Angel." He replied. I shrugged in response, "not so drunk that I don't know what I'm doing or saying."_

_Patch sighed and opened his mouth to speak but before he had the oppurtunity to utter another word, I pressed my lips to his. He struggled against me a little bit, trying to say something but I wasn't backing down. Our skin connecting had a new sensation when mixed with the influence out of alcohol and it was too glorious to end. Our tongues collided and slid over one another, the sensation and heat made me moan out in pleasure a little bit._

_I threw my arms around his neck and sighed when I felt his hands rest gently on my hips. We kissed passionately outside in the dark, the only light coming from the paper lanterns. My heart was pounding intensely beneath the material of my dress. I pulled away from the kiss momentarily, my lips shaking slightly, and looked up at Patch. "Nora..." he whispered against my ear. I leaned back further and looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" I asked._

_He tilted his head towards the french doors. "There are about 40 people in that room staring at us." I felt a blush flood my cheeks as I turned my eyes gingerly to the door where roughly 40 of our fellow classmates pretty much had their noses pressed up against the glass. All of their jaws were dropped to the ground in disbelief. We remained absolutely still, Patch slowly lowered his mouth to my ear, "when I say...you have to run...got it?" He whispered. I nodded silently._

_"3...2...1...run!" He breathed and, holding tight onto my hand, he began pulling me out of view of all our staring friends. I squealed in excitement as we ran. My head swirled and the world around me swayed when suddenly my heel caught on a loose bit of patio paving. I could feel my self tumbling to the ground so I grabbed onto Patch's arm, "Patch!" I yelled as I pulled him down with me and we both crashed backwards into Vee's pool._

_As we both broke through the surface, the sound of laughter erupted from inside. I opened my eyes and saw Vee standing by the pool applauding us. "You just made this the best birthday ever!" She breathed through tears of laughter, "there are reasons why I call you my best friend Nora." She grinned. I smiled back at her and laughed as Patch swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well now everybody knows about us I guess it's okay if I do this..." he whispered, before kissing me gently on the lips._

I snapped out of my daydream with Autumn waving a hand in front of my eyes, "what are you thinking about mommy?" She asked, laughing childishly. "You were daydreaming!" I chuckled at her and nodded as I pulled her onto my lap. "What were you thinking about though?" She asked accusingly, narrowing her little brown eyes at me. Shaking my head at her, I laughed and smoothed her hair. "She was thinking of daddy of course." Patch laughed as he sat down and placed a plate in front of me. Sighing, I shook my head again and norrowed my eyes at him. He winked at me fondly and started shovelling down his food.

And that is how the rest of the morning went, just the three of us messing around, poking fun at eachother, making jokes. It that was how every morning had been for a while now and that was also how every morning would be for a very long time into the future and to be honest, I wasn't scared of that at all. I liked the familiarity of it. It made me feel at home. It made me feel loved. I didn't want anything to change yet, I was enjoying life like this far too much.

* * *

**I just realized you lucky things got two chapters today! *Gasp!* I am definitely making up for slow posting right? xD Love you all very much as per usual xoxo**


	34. After The Day I Die

**Again, as per usual, I am so sorry for the wait you guys. I'm just really finding it difficult to make time for writing at the moment, but I am trying I promise! I try to write at least a little bit every day and I do but it is proving to be a very lengthy process haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried my best!**

**1 year later.**

I stood in the dark of my sons bedroom, jigging slowly up and down with little Charlie on my chest, he gurgled and stirred as I moved but I knew from the deepness of his snuffly breathing, that he would be asleep soon. All I had to do was keep up the gentle rhythm of my bouncing and he'd be out like a light. I liked to think that the little guy really did take after me. Lazy, relaxed and tired all the time.

Grinning to myself, I looked around the room, taking in all the pictures of letters, numbers and colours all over the walls. It was a lot to expect a three month old to learn. Suddenly a loud burp erupted from somewhere inside Charlie, breaking the gentle silence. Chuckling, I patted him softly on the back and continued to sway slowly with him in the darkness. Again, taking after his dad.

Suddenly the door creaked open "Daddy?" Autumn whispered from the door of her little brother's bedroom. I turned around and looked at her, "yeah sweety?" I asked, smiling at my girl. She came over to me, "mommy wants you." She told me, peering at Charlie. "Is he asleep?" She whispered. I nodded and looked down at her, "just about, so be quiet okay?" She nodded and I ruffled her hair, "what does mommy want?" I asked.

"I don't know she just told me to come and get you." She grinned, hugging my legs. "Can you come tuck me in before you go see her?" She asked me sweetly. I nodded, "of course I'll be in when Charlie is asleep." Nodding, she skipped out of the room and into her own.

Peering at Charlie's face, I concluded that he was asleep and tucked him up into his crib and went to say goodnight to Autumn. She was already half asleep as I beant down to tucked her up and kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight sweet heart." I said as I got up and walked to the door. "'Night, love you daddy." She whispered in the dark. I grinned, embracing the gentle warm swell of love in my heart. "Love you too." I told her as I shut the door and went into the living room to see Nora.

She was curled up on the couch watching something on TV but she blatantly wasn't paying attention, she looked up and smiled when I walked in. "Hey Angel." I grinned, sitting down beside her and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head so that my lips collided with hers. I grinned beneath her mouth as the kiss engulfed us, softly and slowly. When she pulled away I literally moaned in dissapointment, I didn't want that to end. Something shifted inside me, letting me know how long it had been since we'd shared a proper intimate moment like that.

"You do realize this is the first time we've been properly alone in weeks?" She whispered, her face still only inches away from mine and her breath warm and delicious. I grinned and winked at her, "well now we are alone so don't waste it with too much talking." I leaned towards her again and let her press her lips against mine.

Tingles erupted over my skin as I felt her arms curl around my shoulders and her fingers gently tug at the curly hairs on the nape of my neck. I pushed her lips apart with my tongue, begging for entrance which she willingly gave me. Her mouth parted and I let my tongue slip inside. She moaned and melted against me as our lips and bodies mingled in a beautiful, peaceful extacy.

My hands slid down to her hips and I let them rest there, softly pushing up the hem of her t-shirt so a few inches of her skin was revealed; a really sexy few inches of skin that appeared just above the waist of her jeans. She squirmed slightly as I stroked the slither of skin that was showing. "I've missed this Patch..." Nora whispered as I dragged my mouth away from hers to kiss her neck. She moaned as I dotted kisses across her neck and jaw line.

I pushed her gently backwards, still keeping my lips latched on to her neck, so that she was laying down on the couch and I was leaning over her, then I prised her legs apart so that I was lying inbetween them. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her hands down my chest until she reached the zipper of my pants and started pulling it down. Shivering, I grinned at the feeling of all those tingles prickling my skin all around my groin.

Nora tugged down my jeans and I sat up to pull them all the way off, giving Nora time to remove hers too. I smiled cheekily at her before diving back on to her and covering her skin with kisses and gripping tightly on to her waist. "Patch!" She quietly squealed, biting her lip and knotting her fingers in my hair. I brought my lips back up to hers and began to kiss her passionately.

As I was kissing her, I reached down to grab the TV remote off the floor and switch the thing off. The screen shut off; leaving the two of us in darkness. I felt Nora smile under the kiss and pull me closer. I couldn't see a single thing through the pitch black darkness of the room but I could feel the silky material of Nora's underwear sliding off of her body and I could hear it slipping on to the floor.

She tugged impatiently on the waistband of my boxers and I let her whip them off and throw them across the room. I grinned as she caught my lower lip between her teeth; nibbling and caressing the skin. I ran my hands through her hair and over her neck and shoulders before gently cupping her breasts and rubbing my thumbs over each nipple. Moaning under her breath, she bit down harder on my lip.

Slowly, I pushed myself inside her and, without thinking, gasped loudly with the pleasure I was already feeling with her moist centre around me. I suddenly felt a single finger press against my lips. "Be quiet." She whispered, grinning deviously. I nodded and began gyrating my hips against her, she moved with me - navigating me around her body; helping control every single thrust and touch. I let my hands slide up and down the inside of her thighs, savouring the smoothness of her skin beneath my touch. Meanwhile her hands wove themselves in my hair and gripped tight as she panted and moaned quietly against my neck.

Letting my lips stray away from Nora's mouth, I kissed along her jaw line and down her neck until I reached her shoulders. I gently nipped and sucked her skin in various places, tasting every part of her that my mouth could reach.

Her hands released themselves from my hair and wandered down to my back where she gripped tight onto my skin. I moaned beneath the feeling of her hands caressing my body. Suddenly she wrapped her legs around my waist, tightening her self around me and causing new sensations of pleasure to shoot through me.

I watched her cheeks turned a deep scarlett and her eyes squeeze tight shut as she came. She bit down hard on her lower lip as if to stifle the screams she so badly wanted to let go. It looked almost painful for her to supress the noise so I pressed my mouth to hers and let her moan against my lips. Soon after her, I came.

* * *

A pale, early morning light seeped through the window, waking me from a deep, drowsy slumber. I was sprawled across the couch, only a thin, woven quilt covering me. I heard somebody moving around, "Nora?" I mumbled into the empty room, my eyes still groggy and closed to the world around me. Something very hard suddenly knocked me over the head. My eyes snapped open and my hand flew to my head and rubbed the tender spot where I just got hit. "Ow?" I muttered, looking up to see my daughter staring down at me with a book in her hand.

"Mommy's in bed." She scowled, "why are you on the couch with no clothes on Daddy?" She asked suspiciously. I jumped up and wrapped the quilt tight around my waist. She folded her arms and looked up at me, waiting for an answer. "Uhh Daddy was just sleeping honey...what are you doing in here anyway? It's like..." I glanced at the clock, "5am?" I exclaimed in disbelief, rubbing my eyes.

"I was gonna go potty then I saw you laying there and I thought you were a buglar so I hit you but then you weren't and now I'm talking to you." She said simply, grinning and looking very proud of her self. I shook my head and chuckled, "well you should go potty and get back to bed honey, it's really early." I told her, patting her on the back and letting her run off to the bathroom.

I wandered dreamily back into my room and flopped down on the bed next to Nora. "Patch?" She groaned, rolling over, rubbing her eyes and looking at me. "Ungh..." I groaned. She yawned and sat up, "what's wrong with you."

Leaning up on my elbow, I looked at her, "our daughter just bulngeoned me over the head with a hard back picture book." She slapped her hand over her mouth, smothering the hoots of laughter. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She giggled, kissing me on the cheek.

"No worries, you laugh. But if I have brain damage, I blame you. She takes after you and your natural violent attitude." I shrugged. Nora punched me on the arm. I pointed at her, "this is exactly what I'm talking about!" She shook her head and looked at me seriously.

"I wanna talk about last night." She said, biting her lip. "It was the first time...in a while." I nodded and stroked her hair. "Yeah, it was fun wasn't it?" I said grinning.

Nora took my hand in hers and held it tight, I looked into her eyes - they were shining wetly as if she was about to cry. "Nora?" I asked, leaning closer towards her and stroking her cheek. "Why are you crying?" She shook her head, and wiped her eyes. "I don't know I just...I am so in love with you Patch and I don't want you ever to forget that okay?" She told me, squeezing my hands tight.

"I will never forget Nora, I promise." I told her sincerely, "not even after the day I die."

* * *

**Okay so I hope that reached all your standards! There will be a new chapter coming soon, hopefully sooner than this one came anyways! Thanks for reading!**

**Remember, I love you guys!:)xxxxxxxxxxx**


	35. The Beginning of The End

Sometimes it's suprising how quickly time moves. You don't expect to grow up so fast, but it happens. And it might sound cliche but time really does fly. And honestly, I feel like I've wasted precious time and I don't want to waste it any more. Which is why I've decided to savour every single moment I have from now. I'm going to stride straight towards the future despite my skittering pulse and my heart thumping in my chest. I don't care. I'm going to do it. I need to do it.

Because you don't expect to grow up so fast. But it happens.

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving to England!" Vee excalimed for about the 600th time. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you!" She engulfed me in yet another smothering hug and gripped me tight. "I've got a pretty good idea about how much and I'm going to miss you too Vee." I sighed, choking back another round of tears, my eyes were almost completely dried out, "but we need a change, and with another baby on the way, we need way more space." I told her honestly, smiling sadly.

"I know, I know." She sniffed, squeezing my arm. "God, you and Jev are just so...grown up!" She cried. I laughed and pulled her in for another hug, "I know...it feels like we're all...growing up." I grinned. Vee's green eyes sparkled wetly, "oh honey, you'll see us soon!" I reassured her, "you'll see us in a few days when you come over with the kids and my mom and then you're staying for a week!"

"And don't worry," Jev said from behind us, "Nora will be rushing back to visit you in New York as soon as she possibly can." He grinned. I smiled back at him and nodded at Vee. "He's right, I won't be able to stay away from this place for long you know." We both chuckled.

"Yeah, I know but I'm just afraid that after that I'm never going to see you!" Vee laughed, shaking her head at how ridiculous she was being. "Sweetie don't be stupid." I chuckled lovingly.

"Wow Nora..." Rixon chimed in from behind my husband, "I really can't imagine you in the english country side away from all the city lights of NYC." He laughed his deep throaty laugh. "You're just such a townie!"

Laughing with him, I shrugged and nodded, "I can't imagine it either but it's going to happen." I walked over to Jev and held my hand out to him. "It's what we want."

"Ugh pass me a sick bucket!" Vee joked, even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks. I giggled and reached out to her to squeeze her arm again. Suddenly the doorbell buzzed. "That's the moving guys, they're taking the stuff to the air port..." I said, walking towards the door.

"I guess we'll see you guys in a few days then." Jev sighed, bringing Rixon in for a man hug and kissing Vee on the cheek. I hugged my two best friends good bye before stepping back and looking around.

"I'm sure as hell gonna miss this apartment." I said, my voice breaking as I swallowed back my tears. "Bye..." I whispered as I made my way into the hall and closed our New York door behind us for good.

* * *

We stared up at the house, beautifully silhouetted against the sun that was setting behind the rolling green hills. I entwined my fingers around Jev's and pressed my lips together. He looked down at me and tilted his head to an angle as he noticed the moisture brimming in the corners of my eyes. "This is it." I said at last, my voice broken and ragged.

He walked around me so that he was standing behind me and curled his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yup." He grinned, "this is it." I nodded stiffly and sniffed quietly. "Everything's going to change so soon." I said, my hand automatically dropping down to my stomach that would be bulging again in no less than a few months. I felt Jev nod once more. "It's already started to change Angel." He pointed out.

As I nodded it took me a minute to realise that he had used my nickname. A nickname he hadn't used in years. "You...called me Angel..." I said, unable to hide the shock in my voice. Biting his lip, he nodded and placed his mouth next to my ear. "I love you." He whispered, his minty breath whistling down the side of my neck. I twisted my head around as best as I could to look at him. "I love you too," I paused and mirrored the way he bit his lip, "Patch." His cheeks flushed at the recognition of his old name. A name he hadn't used for himself in years.

I turned my eyes back to the house. "Where are Autumn and Charlie?" I asked. Patch stucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, "with Vee and Rixon and your mom, don't worry, they'll bring them over as soon as they arrive." He kissed me on the cheek and I closed my eyes as a chilling English breeze whipped across my bare skin. I shivered. "I can't get used to this good awful temperature." I chuckled. Patch burried his face in the crook of my neck, "do you miss New York already?" He asked, laughing a little. I nodded. "I hate to admit but yeah...I really do, I miss the city, the lights, the heat, the apartment and, dare I say it, the noise." I shrugged. Patch cackled out my favorite laugh. "You do not miss the noise." He declared, "just listen to it out here. It's so silent...except for birds." He smiled, closing his eyes. Listening.

"I know." I sighed happily, "It's beautiful, I love it." He raised an eyebrow, "I do! I promise." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me happily. "Good."

There was a long pause as another few tears slid down my cheek, Patch kissed them away. "Don't think of this as an end...it's just the beginning." He told me softly, I sighed, "it's the end of our beginning." His arms coiled tighter around my waist. "But it's the beginning of our end." He whispered lovingly as the sun finally dipped behind the hills and we were coated in a blanket of indigo blue sky.

* * *

Sometimes it's suprising how quickly time moves. You don't expect to grow up so fast, but it happens. I let my self embrace growing up and now, I don't take any amount of time for granted. I live my life. I don't waste a second of my precious time and I walked boldy into the future with a steady pulse and a strong, beating heart. I needed to do it and I did it.

Because I really didn't expect to grow up so fast. But it happened.

**The End.**


	36. Final Author's Note

**The final author's note;**

**I wanted to make it, it's own individual chapter so...**

**It's the end!**

**Oh my goodness this is actually way sadder than I thought it would be! I'm not even kidding, I think I'm welling up...**

**I'm so sorry that it's finally over but it had to come to an end some time didn't it? **

**Many of you actually asked me to continue writing this forever but that's just not possible I'm afraid haha, I was already very quickly running out of ideas towards the last few chapters so who knows what I could have been like later on!**

**Anyway, I really am going to miss writing this story and I am really, really going to miss all of you guys but we will all survive I think!**

**So now I just want to give you all a huge thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting this story! You are all such amazing, great people and without all your lovely reviews I probably never would have bothered to finish writing this. You are the people who made this happen and you should be proud of yourselves!**

**I love you so very much!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic and thank you once again.**

**Gaby xoxoxoxox**


End file.
